A Year With the Marauders
by Joe King
Summary: Harry has to get away from it all. But where? He's the most famous wizard around. He, along with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, visit 1976, the marauders 7th year. Snape's frienship? James's hate? Lily's love? Kicked out of Defense? What? Post DH.
1. Death and Dreams

**Spoiler Warning. Seventh Book happenings mentioned.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like J. K. Rowling to you? Didn't think so. So I don't own it.**

Chapter 1

_There were trees, huge, menacing trees, all around him. Their branches were grabbing at him, tearing at his cloak, trying to stop him. But he couldn't stop, he had to go on. The young man had to keep running, had to keep sprinting, despite all the bushes jumping in the way, tearing at him with their thorns. He kept going despite the blood running down his legs from the torn flesh that the barbs of the malevolent plants in this forest had given him. He hurried, tripping over roots that leapt up to block his path, trying to bring him down into the earth with them. It seemed as if the forest was alive, a massive, looming beast that wanted to stop him from reaching his enemy. But the man couldn't let the forest win, he had to keep moving, he knew he had to. For the sake of those he loved, the sake of those he didn't know, for the sake of those who had a right to life without the fear and pain his adversary brought. He was running as fast as he could, rushing blindly as the branches of the trees stretched out above him to block the moon. He was panting, every breath tearing at his lungs. He had to sprint as hard as he could and get there first, before any of the others. He had to stop _him_, before he hurt anyone else he loved. He glanced up and saw his quarry through a gap in the trees. Finding a strength he hadn't known he'd had, the young man sprinted towards that hated figure, stumbling and falling at his enemy's feet._

"_Well, well, well…" said that high, cold voice that he knew and feared, "look who finally showed up." He raised his eyes, knowing what he would see, and looked into those blazing red eyes. They were blazing with the fires of death and destruction, searing him with the heat of anger and hate. They were of fire, and yet managed to be cold. This despised creature spoke again. "I am disappointed it took you so long," the man said, his voice as cold as the grave. It sent chills down into his spine to gather as fear, making him weak. He couldn't look away from those eyes. He couldn't hear anything but that voice of death. His enemy slowly reached out his hand, a wand gripped tightly in his long fingers, and touched him with fiendish glee._

Harry Potter woke with a start. He grabbed his wand almost before he knew what he was doing and had it at the throat of whoever had touched him in an instant. He had clearly startled his assailant, for Harry heard the quick intake of breath. Harry was panting, the dream had made him feel as if he really had run that hard. He strained his eyes to see who it was, but couldn't make out anything without light or his glasses. He groped for his spectacles and slipped them on, the vague shape coming into focus and his heart rate going down. He still had no idea who had awoken him, but he knew it wasn't Voldemort. "_Lumos,_" Harry muttered, and his want lit up, casting its glow around the room and on his best friend's nervous face. Harry quickly lowered his wand from neck. Ron unconsciously rubbed his throat, and Harry felt the familiar beginnings of shame. He had woken more than once to Ron shaking him, and the next moment had Ron frozen with his want pointed at him. "Sorry," Harry muttered, looking away. He didn't like seeing the fear in Ron's eyes.

"It's okay mate," Ron said easily, sitting at the foot of his bed, "We're all a bit jumpy, even though he's gone." Ron shrugged, seemingly unconcerned by the fact that his best friend had just had wand at his throat. "I came up to tell you breakfast's ready if you want to come down." Ron gave his friend a swift glance, and saw his shoulders rise and fall in a sigh.

"Ron, I'd love to, but…I'm not hungry," Harry said. It was a lie, and they both knew it, but Ron let it drop. His friend had been affected by the war more than he had, more than anyone had, and had his right to want time alone. He's faced the most and done the most, and he could still smile and laugh like the Harry Ron had met in first year. There weren't many men out there who'd still be able to have joy after going through all Harry went through.

"Okay…I'll bring something up later," Ron said, and he slipped out and down the stairs, Harry still looking at the covers over his feet. He sighed and turned to look outside. The sun was up and shining cheerfully, the birds were singing, and the grass was a bright green. It was a gorgeous day out, and Harry smiled as a young Robin flew by the window. There was new life all around him. There was new hope. His smile fell as he fell back on his pillow, his hands beneath his head, looking at the Chudley Cannon poster on the ceiling.

His thoughts drifted to the past year and what he, Ron, and Hermione had done. They had found the remaining horcurxes and destroyed them, and that wasn't easy. They had had no idea where they were, so they had been forced to wander around. Then they found the locket, round Umbridge's neck. Harry remembered the horrible feeling of wearing it and the way it had turned Ron. Then came the time to destroy it. He shivered as he remembered Ron destroying the locket…and the way the diadem had been destroyed…None of it had been easy. And after it all, the Last Battle. It had been worse than his nightmare, for in his nightmare he was the only one who suffered. No, so many people had died before he'd gone to Voldemort. He saw Fred lying there, dead, and Percy lying over him, trying to protect the body. He saw Collin Creevy, dead at much too young of an age. He saw Remus and Tonks, having just had a child…poor Teddy Lupin would never know his parents, like Harry had never known his. He saw Snape, lying in a pool of blood after having been killed by nagini. And he saw again Snape's memories…the memories that told him he'd have to die. The memories that made him walk calmly towards where Voldemort was hiding in the trees. The memories that made him realize how to open the snitch Dumbledore had left him and get to the Resurrection Stone. It was strange, to think that before he died, he had walked with Remus, Sirius, his Mum, and his Dad. He had walked towards his death with the dead. And then he had died, only to come back, because he couldn't die while Voldemort lived, nor would the Elder Wand—who recognized it's master—kill him. He remembered seeing Molly kill Bellatrix, seeing Voldemort go to kill Molly, seeing everyone's shock and happiness as he came out of under the invisibility cloak…He remembered shouting _expelliarmus_ as Voldemort tried to kill him. He knew he hadn't killed Voldemort, but he was still responsible for his death. And that made him a murderer.

He sighed as he glanced in the mirror. His green eyes, which had always been so bright, were now dulled with grief and responsibility. He didn't look young anymore. He still looked that same physically, but there was an aged spirit inside of him. A spirit that had been through too much and had seen too much death and destruction. He knew it hurt his friends, the way he was hiding out, but he couldn't help it. He didn't feel … _clean _… anymore. He was tainted with blood, with murder. He had killed someone. No one looked down on him for it-oh no, he was a hero because of it-but he couldn't stand it. He had killed someone. He had taken someone's life. And no matter how much Voldemort had deserved it, he still couldn't handle it. He felt dirty and, when he was honest with himself, unworthy of his friends. He wasn't pure like they were. He had committed the heinous act of murder.

He shook his head, trying to clear his head of these thoughts, but they wouldn't go away. They were an accusing finger, an ugly voice reminding him of what he had done…what he was.

He looked around his room (Fred and Georges old one) and knew he had to get away. He just couldn't stay here. He loved the Weasley's and Hermione very much, but they didn't need his presence here. They didn't need a depressed Harry Potter hanging around. He was just making it harder on them. They needed the family time, and-no matter how much he wanted it-he wasn't family. He didn't have a real family. The Dursley's didn't count, though Dudley had shown a new side of himself. He was still alone. He was the only Potter around, and no matter how close Ron and Hermione were, they weren't his brother and sister. He loved them like siblings, but that was part of the reason he had to get away. They didn't need a murderer for a brother.

He had to leave. He quickly packed a few things and slipped downstairs, passing the noisy kitchen on the way down. He didn't pause. He didn't want to hear what he was leaving behind. He crept out the front door and down the lane, pausing at the end of the road, despite himself, to look back. It was his home, as much as Hogwarts had been. He loved it there. He sighed and turned around, concentrating on his destination.

He ended up in Hogsmead, aparating without a sound (he was one of the few wizards who could do that). He grabbed the invisibility cloak out of his small package and slipped it on. He didn't want anyone to notice him. He was famous and if anyone knew he was here, he would be signing millions of autographs. He didn't want that, he never did. He slipped up the road towards Hogwarts, glancing down and noticing a discarded Daily Prophet. He paused to look and started up again as soon as he saw a picture of himself on the front. He wasn't going to read another article on what a hero he was-how brave, how handsome, how powerful, how courageous, how amazing. It disgusted him how much they made him sound like a god. He wasn't, he was just a normal guy who had been put in some pretty amazing circumstances and did what he could. He smiled slightly as he walked past a group of people. They didn't see him. They didn't stare, stunned, at the Chosen one, the Boy Who Lived. Their heroic Man Who Conquered. He was invisible, a normal guy. He relished times like these, and they came too little and far between. He walked the rest of the way to Hogwarts without seeing anyone. He entered the castle at an almost lively rate. He was almost _happy_, which he hadn't been in ages. He slipped past the two winged boars and walked up to the school, his place of refuge for the past six years. For the first time in his life, he dreaded going back. He didn't want to be idolized by his fellow students, to hear the whispers that would follow him through the halls. He actually didn't want to go back.

He was walking up the deserted corridors, passing an occupied office or two. School started tomorrow, so some of the teachers were already there, checking their lesson plans and getting their rooms ready. He knew which professor he wanted to talk to.

"Hmmm…lemon drop…Droobles Best Blowing Gum…Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans…lollipop…sugar quill-really?" he said as the gargoyle leapt aside and he saw the winding stairs. He didn't think the professor would like sugar quills, but if it worked, it worked. He stepped onto the stairs and rode it to the top, thinking about what he wanted to ask. He wondered what the professor would say. Harry thought he would understand better than most, but that didn't mean he would say yes. Still, Harry had to try. He went to the door and knocked.

"Come in," came the call. He opened the door and stepped inside. The professor didn't look surprised to see him, but he never was. "Ahh…Harry, I expected to be seeing you. Please, take a seat," Albus Dumbledore's portrait said.

**A shout out to MaraudingKnight, who grammer-betad for me!**


	2. Fro's and Friends

Chapter 2: Fro's and Friends

**A/N Do not read if you have not read Deathly Hollows. Spoiler warning. By the way…this chapter is hard to change to DH compliant.**

"Thank you, sir," Harry said, taking a seat in one of the chairs in front of the Headmaster's desk. He couldn't help glancing around the office, having last seen it when right after the battle when all the portraits gave him a standing ovation. Dumbledore's portrait had been crying tears of pride, and his eyes still lit up with pride whenever he saw Harry…which was odd. A portrait normally didn't show that kind of emotion, even in the wizarding world. But then again, Dumbledore had been an extraoridanary man, so maybe his portrait was, too. Or maybe he had used magic to make sure it could be…Harry didn't know.

"How are you holding up, Harry?" McGonagall suddenly asked from behind Harry, causing him to jump. He turned to smile at the Headmistress, though it was a sad smile as always.

"Fine," Harry lied, and Dumbledore gave a little cough from behind Harry. Harry almost squirmed in his seat. Dumbledore had a tendency to figure out what Harry was really thinking, no matter how hard Harry tried to hide it. This was partly because Dumbledore had taken the time to get to know Harry on a personal basis…They had been friends as well as mentor and apprentice, Headmaster and student. It was annoying that the portrait seemed to be able to do the same thing.

"Harry…I know that you have now mastered Occlumency, so you now have the ability to push others out of your mind…admirable, but not needed at this time. I do not want to have to pry into your mind, and I am sure Professor McGonagall doesn't either," Dumbledore said quietly, and Professor McGonagall nodded. "I will listen to what you say and I will not judge you. Just talk Harry…you need to." Harry looked at the portrait, raising his eyebrows at the thought that a portrait was telling him what was good for him. "I know I'm a simple portrait…but I can still give advice. It is my duty to give advice," Dumbledore said, and McGonagall broke in.

"Yes, Harry, and know that I echo Dumbledore's feelings in this. I, too, will listen and not judge," she said kindly, and he heard, in his mind, that voice raised in a horrible yell upon seeing his 'dead' body. He mentally shook the memory away, trying not to think of that awful day.

"I know, sir…ma'am….but…I'm not exactly one to talk about my feelings," Harry said, and watched as Dumbledore's lips twitched and his eyes sparkled even more merrily than usual. McGonagall coughed, but it was easy to tell she was covering a chuckle, and that made Harry smile slightly. It was a haunted smile, but it was still a smile.

"Yes, I know. But you do need to talk about them Harry, and I am always here. So, talk away," Dumbledore said, leaning forward and steepling his fingers like he always had done. Harry sighed, knowing that no matter how helpful Dumbledore's portrait would try to be, it could not help the same way the real Dumbledore had. The portrait was not Dumbledore…just a look-a-like of him, who gave advice. It couldn't truly feel, even though it had cried tears of pride upon seeing Harry enter this room after having won the final battle against Voldemort, even though his eyes still always shone with pride when they landed upon Harry, even though his eyes held the merry twinkle that they had had in life…This was not really Dumbledore. He tore his thoughts away and concentrated on what was happening that moment.

"I really don't know what to say, sir," he said honestly, glancing up from his knees into the portrait's blue eyes, his gaze shifting between them and McGonagall. McGongall came around the desk and sat down, seeming to sit next to Dumbledore's portrait. They looked almost like the team they had been…almost.

"We could always use veritaserum if we have to, but I think that is a little extreme. Why don't you start with, say…what you had for breakfast," Dumbledore said, giving Harry a kind smile, like he had so often in life. McGonagall turned around to look at the portrait. She turned back around, smiling kindly as well.

"I quite agree…now, please, Harry…I know we are not close like you and Dumbledore were, but I still care about you," she said, and Harry smiled slightly, looking back at his knees. He knew she did, but still…this was McGonagall, the severe, stern woman whose lecture could manage to frighten even Harry. Harry frowned suddenly. McGonagall was severe strern, which meant that she wasn't going to let Harry out of this. Harry shook his head. He knew Dumbledore would've wanted him to talk—just look at what the portrait was doing— and he knew McGonagall was only doing this because she cared about him, and he knew he needed to, but he just didn't want to. Still, McGongall could listen, and he could just look at Dumbledore's portrait…or at his knees still, since talking to his Transfiguration professor or a portrait was still just weird

"I skipped breakfast and came here, sir, ma'am. I…I didn't eat," Harry said, and he glanced up, seeing McGonagall giving him a sad look, slight tenderness in her eyes. He quickly looked down again. "I just…had to get away, you know? I felt trapped-nothing against the Weasley's, though. They're the best people in the world," he said quickly. Had he been looking up, he would've seen both Dumbledore and McGonagall nod in understanding. When they had said they would listen, that is what they would do. Dumbledore wasn't going to offer advice, but just let Harry vent, like he needed to, and McGonagall was taking her queue from the portrait, which somehow still managed to understand the man in front of them better than she ever would. They both thought Harry kept his emotions bottled up too much recently and it was taking its toll. "Sir, I still feel horrible about killing Voldemort, no matter how much he deserved it." Harry fell silent, because that simple statement was how he felt. He felt awful…and confused.

"Harry, thank you for telling me this. I would also like to add it's good, actually, that you feel bad about murdering. I have told you before that it is our choices who show who we truly are, far more than our abilities. This goes to show how different you really are from Voldemort. Tom always took pleasure in killing, but you hate it. You never once said those two words…_Avada _Kedavra…Not once. That simple choice is a large part of what makes you you. You choose to fight him, to try your hardest to destroy him, not for the fun of it, but to stop him from hurting anyone else. You did it because you had to, because you _needed_ to, Harry. Not for yourself, but for the world, for those you care about and love. You are very different from him, even now that you are responsible for a death. Just remember that, Harry." Dumbledore said, looking at Harry over his half moon spectacles.

"And I would like to remind you that you did not actually kill him, Harry. You, unlike Voldemort, have not actually taken a life. You did cast a spell to kill, but cast a simple disarming spell that reflected his spell back on him. He has killed hundreds of people just for the fun of it…you tried your hardest to not even truly kill one person. I cannot think of two more different people than you and Voldemrt, Harry. You even tried to turn him back, but he did not take the offer," McGonagall added, remembering hearing Harry tell Voldemort to try for some remorse…how strange that had seemed at the time. "Now what was the real reason you came here?" she asked briskly, after looking at the portrait, sounding much more like the McGonagall that Harry knew from classes. Normally, she would've dealt with something like this on her own, but Dumbledore had told her to expect Harry…he seemed to know what was going. Which was annoying. Dumbledore had left his portrait almost too much to say.

"Well, ma'am…I don't want to face…everyone…as the Man Who Conquered next year. It was bad enough during my sixth year, all the whispers and awed looks. It will be much worse this year. I don't like being bloody—sorry, Professor—famous," Harry said, looking imploringly at his late Headmaster and current Headmistress.

"Yes, Harry, I know and understand, but you still have to come," Dumbledore said calmly, looking at Harry over his painted half-moon spectacles. Harry wondered how a picture could still manage to make him fell as if he were being x-rayed.

"More definitely," McGonagall said curtly, very business like, but with conviction. She was a teacher, after all. "There is more to this school than simply learning magic. There are many lessons taught here that help with real life. Those are the kind of lessons you need to come back here to learn, even if you are already mature beyond your years. And anyway, you're Head Boy and the school needs you, not to mention the Quidditch team. But you don't have to come to this school tomorrow. I'm sending you someplace else," McGonagall said, having already talked to the portrait about this. Harry looked at her.

"Ma'am pardon me, but how does sending me somewhere else help? I'm just as famous anywhere I go-at least in the magical world. You're not sending me to a muggle school, are you?" Harry asked, and both McGonagall and Dumbledore shook their heads. "Didn't think so. Anyway, then where can I go to get away from it all?" Dumbledore just smiled, as did McGonagall.

" 'Where', my dear boy, is the wrong question to be asking," Dumbledore said mysteriously. Harry knew this was a clue of some kind, but couldn't figure it out. He looked away from Dumbledore and McGongall, looking at the plaques under the pcitures on the wall, but only half seeing them, instead. What did he mean, the wrong question?..._1954-1969…_What else could he ask?..._1945-1953…_What could he mean? What was Dumbledore trying to tell him?..._1929-1944…_and Harry smiled as it hit him.

"To _when_ am I going, sir?" he asked and watched as Dumbledore smiled proudly, McGonagall nodding next to him.

"You, along with Mr. Weasley, Miss Weasley, and Miss Granger will be going to 1977. You'll be going today, before the others. Take this when you go," Mcgongall said, handing him a letter. "It's for Dumbledore. He and I have already talked about you, but I want to make sure he hasn't forgotten anything Dumbledore-and I mean this one—and I talked about. It's also a schedule you'll need to give me, outlining the classes you four will be taking for your seventh year. Harry, you're going to you parents last year at Hogwarts. I need to tell you to behave yourself," McGonagall admonished sternly while Dumbledore's mouth twitched. Harry was, after all, the son of a Marauder and the good friends of the infamous Weasley twins…though now there was just one. "Also, don't torment Peter Pettigrew. He hasn't gone over to the Dark Side yet and is a good friend of your fathers. You can't punish him for something he hasn't done yet," McGonagall said. Harry nodded, a nervous excitement settling on him. He was going to meet his parents, and the old Sirius, before he went to Azkaban. He was going to see Peter when he was good. He was going to see a young Remus Lupin—alive!—who would have fine robes and no white hair, but a young face. No one would know who he was, no one would think him anything special. It was a dream come true for Harry. But suddenly Harry spotted a problem.

"Ma'am, what do I call myself? I'm sure even my father will think something's up if a person who looks just like him shows up having the same last name, even if Potter is a common surname in England," Harry said.

"Yes, which is why you're not from England nor are you going to be Harry Potter. My former self will explain it all to you," Dumbledore said. Harry nodded, not worried. Dumbledore the portrait and McGonagall had it figured out, so it was going to be fine.

"How are we getting there?" Harry asked.

"You will travel by Time-Turner. I own one—it used to be Dumbledore's. A gift from Cornelius while he was in office. Mine happens to have two setting, though, and is a very complex model. See this switch?" she asked, pointing to a little lever on the side of the hour-glass. Harry nodded. "It changes how far you go back per turn. Right now it is set at hour, like most normal Time-Turners." McGonagall flipped the switch. "It is now set at years, so each turn will take you back one year. Turn it back twenty-two times, Harry, and you'll get to the 1970's-August 31st, 1977, to be exact," McGonagall told him, handing over the Time-Turner.

"Sir, can you tell me a bit about the 1970's?" he asked, looking to the portrait. McGonagall let the portrait answer…she understood Harry wanting Dumbledore to answer it. It had been his plan, after all…one of the many things Dumbledore had left his portrait to say. He had wanted everything to be prepared before he left. She shook her head, thinking of how he had planned his own death with Severus…Quite a plan, Dumbledore had had, and it worked out, too…thank God…But Dumbledore was talking, and now was not the time to dwell on unhappy thoughts.

"Well, as you are probably aware of, it was the disco age." Both professors paused to chuckle as Harry tried to do a Jon Travolta move sitting down. "The wizarding worlds music has always reflected that of the muggle world, something about how teenagers are still teenagers, I believe. Anyway, I'm sure you have an idea what he muggle seventies were like. In the magical world, it wasn't that different. The hair styles were the same-big. The clothing was flashy, 'hip,' and 'far out.' Psychedelic, you could call it. But that doesn't really matter. The minister was a man by the name of Timothius Blitzer and Crouch was rising in power, if you recall. Voldemort is powerful and dangerous. The world is afraid and no one will say his name, though that isn't new to you. Many of the teachers are the same. Professor Lewis is Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. The others you all know-Professor Flitwick, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Slughorn. Hagrid still has Fang in his hut, as well as a young Fluffy, if you can imagine. The rest is pretty simple to pick up. Now, off you go," Dumbledore said. Harry slipped the chain around his neck.

"How are Ron and them coming?" he asked. "I have your Time-Turner."

"They are going by timekey, which is much like a portkey. Now go," McGonagall said. Harry nodded.

"I'll be seeing you in a second…or maybe I should say 21 years? I don't know, but I'll be seeing you," Harry said to the portrait, nodded to McGonagall, and then he turned the hourglass (which was now a yearglass) twenty-two times. Time flew by him, literally. It was a blur, and he couldn't see what was going on. As time stopped flying by, he found himself sitting in the same chair in front of Dumbledore's desk, with a younger Dumbledore behind it instead of McGonagall. He still had a few auburn streaks in his hair. He looked up, smiling. Harry felt a twinge in his chest…this was Dumbledore…This was Dumbledore _alive _and talking…

"Hello. Harry, I assume?" he asked. "You know, you _do_ look just like James, just like Minerva " the Headmaster said, and Harry was speechless for a while, staring at a living, breathing, talking Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore stared at him in response, and then sighed.

"I assume there is a story in your look, but I don't want to know," he said, holding up his hand to cut Harry off before he said anything. Harry shut his mouth. "I have been told a bit about you, but I know nothing of my future self, not even the exact year in which you come from, so I have no idea how many years I have ahead of me," Dumbledore went on, and Harry almost physically flinched. Dumbledore did not notice, this Dumbledore not knowing Harry at all. "All I know is that you are from the future and that you are James's son. I have not been told who your mother is, and I don't want to know. I do not want to know anything that happens in the future…," Dumbledore said, and Harry looked at him, a curious look in his eye.

"What all do you know of my time?" Harry asked, wondering. How much was he allowed to say this Dumbledore? It would be weird, not being able to talk to him, to go to him for advice…after all, Harry had always done that when Dumbledore was alive. But if Dumbledore didn't want to know, _couldn't _know what happened…how much could they talk before Harry slipped up?

"I know that there are at least four Gryffindors, though I'm assuming there's more, and that one of them is named Harry Potter, the son of James Potter. He has three friends, two girls and a boy, with the first names Ginerva, Ronald, and Hermione. I do not even know their last names. I know you are here for a reason, but not what reason. I know that you exist, that Hogwarts exists, and that there is still magic. That is all, and that is all you are going to talk about in front of me…which means, you are to talk about nothing from the future in front of me…No, Harry, not even to make this age better," Dumbledore said, once again raising a hand to cut Harry off.

"So…you know practically nothing?" Harry asked, just to be sure, and Dumbledore nodded. Harry guessed it made sense. Even Dumbledore could not truly know what would happen in the future and he, like everyone else, could be affected by knowing.

"Sir, Professor McGonagall gave me this to give to you," Harry said, handing Dumbledore the letter. He wondered if Dumbledore knew that McGonagall was Headmistress…he doubted it. The younger Dumbledore took the letter and opened it, scanning the page.

"Ah, yes, the classes you'll be taking." He touched his wand to a blank sheet of parchment on his desk and script flowed onto it. He handed Harry his schedule. Harry quickly read it over, seeing that he had Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, and Defense Against the Dark Arts at advanced level. He also noticed he was signed up for Ancient Runes and Arithmancy.

"Sir…I don't take Runes and Arithmancy. I think you gave me Hermione's schedule," Harry said, trying to hand back the parchment. The younger Dumbledore just chuckled quietly, shaking his head.

"Yes, I know you don't take those classes, but you will this year. McGonagall told me to sign you up for those, even though you don't normally take them. I am also to sign your friend Ronald up for Muggle Studies, even though he doesn't normally take that class. You and your friend Hermione have identical schedules, because I was told to take her out of History of Magic. It seems that the McGonagall of your time wants you to take certain subjects, and I believe it has something to do with—oh, I won't go into that," Dumbledore said with a smile. It was weird to be talking to Dumbledore like this. The last time he had done it had been…well, technically it had been in his head after he had died, but the last time he had talked to a living Dumbledore had been just over a year ago. It was hard not to cry here, the grief coming back. He knew it would only get worse as he saw his parents, Sirius, and Remus.

"But I've never taken them. I'm going to be at the advanced level of a subject I've never taken?" Harry asked incredulously, thinking of all the extra work he would have to put in just to be able to attempt keeping up to everyone. He had an image of Hermione in her third year, and grimaced. He _did _have a time-turner…but Harry was sure it wouldn't be that bad (actually, he was _hoping_ it wouldn't be).

"Yes, but you're not expected to know everything you study," Dumledore's voice broke into his thoughts. "You're going to be an exchange student, from America. You'll have to say you picked up your accent while staying here for the first week. You'll be going by the name Daniel Smith. Ronald will be Rupert Kingsley. Ginerva will be Bonnie Kesterson. Hermione will be Emma Clark. It's not too hard to remember. Now, you'll be transfigured the time you're here, all of you. The other's will not need much transfiguration, unlike you, who will need quite a bit. We don't need two Potter twins walking around, do we? Just stand still and I'll do it," Dumbledore said, taking out his wand. He muttered a few words and Harry felt a peculiar sensation from his head down to his toes. His head suddenly felt heavier as well. He reached up to feel his hair and felt a big, poufy mass. He had an afro. He groaned. He didn't care that these were popular in the 70's, he didn't want one.

"Sir, can I loose the 'fro' , please?" Harry asked.

"Yes, it does nothing to cover up that interesting scar," Dumbledore said, waving his wand again. Harry eyes were slightly fuzzy because hair was now falling into his face.

"Why do I still have my scar? Couldn't you just transfigure that away?" he asked, brushing his hair aside and feeling at his forehead. Sure enough, he felt the jagged, lightning-bolt scar there.

"It seems, Harry, that your scar is too magical to be transfigured," Dumbledore said, looking interested, but not asking. It was weird…having Dumbledore know nothing about the scar while Harry knew everything. "You'll keep your scar and your eyes the way they are. I thinkg…no, I think I shall ignore Minerva's advice about leaving your eyes the way they are (she said that Ginerva wouldn't like me too much if I changed your eyes, but I think I can handle it)," Dumbledore said, smiling. With a flick of his wand, Dumbledore changed his eyes. Harry blinked the new eyes (but to him there was no difference). No green eyes? That was…different. He'd been told that they were the first thing people noticed when they saw him, the emerald eyes, so it made sense…they were exactly like Lily's, and no doubt someone would notice.

"Sir, before I leave, can I look at a mirror? I don't want to be stunned by my appearance when I wake up tomorrow," he explained.

"Of course. Go on up those stairs. My bathroom is right at the top. The password is 'Ice Pop.' Come down when you're finished," he said. Harry nodded and headed up the stairs and into the bathroom. He paused, slightly stunned at his reflection.

He had long, blonde hair. His hair was almost identical to that of Malfoy's, though his face was nothing like his enemies, thank goodness. He had high cheekbones and a strong chin, he noticed. His nose was slightly different, though he wouldn't be able to tell you how. His eyes were a startling blue, almost the same shade as Dumbledore's. Harry found himself wondering if he would be able to give people the same piercing stare that he had so often received from the Headmaster. Harry reached up and pulled his bangs back out of his face, and sure enough saw his scar. He stared for a bit more then went downstairs to stand next to Dumbledore. He was pleased to see his height hadn't changed. If it had, it would've affected his flying ability a bit.

"So, sir, I'm ready…but I don't have anything with me," he noticed. Dumbledore didn't seem perturbed by the problem.

"Just write them down. I'll forward them to McGonagall and have her tell your friend, Ronald, to get them when he grabs his own things. Here, write it on these," he said, handing Harry a quill and a piece of parchment. Harry took them and wrote down the things he needed. He told Ron to grab his trunk, as it was packed, today being September 1st. He also told Ron to grab his Firebolt, invisibility cloak, and the map. They might come in handy. But then he wondered about the broom…as great as it was, it wasn't invented yet, so…Harry figured it was safe to talk about a broom to Dumbledore, so he asked his opinion.

"Sir, I have a broom, a really great broom, but it hasn't exactly been invented yet. If I put a charm on it, could I bring it?" Harry asked hopefully. Dumbledore looked at Harry, and Harry was once more put under that x-ray like stare, before Dumbledore slowly shook his head, and Harry's face fell.

"I shall arrange to get you the best broom of the time, the Cleansweep 4," he said, and Harry tried not to snort. "But I must ask…do your friends play Quidditch as well? If so, I can arrange to get them the same thing, or a broom much like it," he told Harry, getting the idea that Harry was very much like James when it came to Quidditch.

"Yeah…both Ron and Ginny," Harry said, nodding. "They'd like a broom as well, I know it…'Mione doesn't play, though. So just us three…How much will it cost?" Harry asked, leaning over, ready to add gold to the list, but Dumbledore summoned the parchment out before his quill had touched the paper.

"No worries, Harry…we have everything settled. McGonagall is wiring enough money for a year, and all of your supplies are covered at the moment. Your brooms will be covered as well," he said, smiling kindly, eyes twinkling. Harry opened his mouth to protest, but then shrugged. He had a feeling that Dumbledore wouldn't let him pay, anyway…it was just the look in his Headmaster's eyes.

"Good," Dumbledore muttered, having scratched the word 'Firebot' off the list (as it was the only thing that sounded like it would be a broom…he didn't there was any broom called 'Cloak' or 'Map' or 'Bottomless Bag.'). "Now, go on down, Harry. The password to the Gryffindor Common room is 'pixie' at this time. Have a good year," he said, looking up from his desk and smiling. Harry nodded and left. This was going to be interesting.

He walked through the castle, noticing that nothing much would change in the next 21 years. Thinking like that was going to take some getting used to. He was technically negative-three years old. That was weird. He entered the common room, pleased to see that it wouldn't change at all in the next 21 years and headed up to his dorm, finding the one with the plaque that read _7__th__ Years_ on it.

As he entered, he realized that he didn't know which bed was his. Luckily, the house-elves had added name-tags to the beds this year. He walked over to the one that was his in 1998 and read the name tag. _James Potter. _Now that was a bit much. He'd always been told he was like his dad, but the same bed? Come on! Harry glanced around searching for one that read _Daniel Smith_ and saw the ones that read _Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, _and _Peter Pettigrew. _He couldn't help the anger that flared up as he read the last name. Harry reminded himself of what Dumbledore had said, not to pick on Wormtail. He saw Ron's bed, _Rupert Kingsley, _and his right next to it, _Daniel Smith. _He walked over and fell on his bed, thinking and closing his eyes. What was it going to be like, living with his father and mother for a year? What would they be like? Would they like him? Would he think his dad a prat jut like Lily seemed to? Would he get to see them get together? How would it be to talk to his godfather again? And professor Lupin, how would he be as a prefect? What would it be like to go down the hall as a normal boy, with no whispers and glances following him? What would it be like to play Quidditch with his dad, something that Ron talked about doing? He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

"Oi, Harry, get up!" he heard Ron calling. He rolled over. He didn't want to wake up. He was having a wonderful dream about the 70's and his parents. He had gone back there and would meet them. He wanted to, even if it was just in a dream. "Harry! I got your stuff! You might want to change into your Hogwarts robes, even if it is the 70's!" Ron called again. Harry sat up quickly, knocking Ron to the floor. "Good morning," Ron said grumpily from the ground. Harry smiled, a true, genuine smile that Ron couldn't help but grin at. Then he jumped, getting a good look at his best friend. He was…well, actually, not that different. The only thing was, he didn't have as many freckles and his hair was a redish-brownish color, much darker that the bright red Harry was used to. Other than that, he was the same. Still…a Weasley without the Weasley hair? Harry wondered what Ginny would like…

"We're really in the 70's?" he asked excitedly, not really needing an answer (Ron's appearance was enough to answer that question). Ron chuckled at the excitement on his friends face. He understood, a bit. What would he have felt like if he was going to meet his parents, who had been dead since he was one? His godfather, who had died over two years ago? A mentor, friend, and guardian who had been dead less than a year? True, Ron was excited to see Sirius and Remus again, but he knew it wasn't like Harry. They were Harry's family (basically) and had been a lot closer. It would be weird to be in Harry's place, and he couldn't imagine it. He was happy for Harry of course, but also a bit jealous. He wished Fred was at school, too...

"Cool!" Harry said, breaking into Ron's now sad thoughts. "Well, mate…wait, we're from America…do they say mate in America?" Harry asked quizzically. Ron shrugged, having no idea. "Well, I'll say it anyway. Get my stuff?" Harry asked, standing up and rummaging around in his trunk.

"Yes, Harry, I did. It sucks that we couldn't bring out broom, though," Ron said, a bit peeved. Harry suppressed a laugh, and manages a convincingly sympathetic nod. "O got the cloak and the map first. I wonder what it's going to be like, having two cloaks and maps around?" Ron asked. Harry laughed.

"Like having two groups of Marauders around, I guess. I mean, we're all animagus even," Harry said. Ron, Harry, and Hermione had become Animagi over the summer, figuring they were in need of a way to get in and out of places mostly unnoticed (what with their fame because of what they had done during what was supposed to have been their seventh year). Ron was a bear, which didn't work so well to get in and out without being noticed, so he always went under the cloak as a human…or put on a hat, which usually worked as well. Hermione was an owl, which worked perfectly for her (who else could be the wise old owl?). She normally used a glamour charm on her hair, making it straight and putting it up in a but, so she wasn't noticeable as the Lady of Loyalty (a name she had been dubbed by none other than Rita Skeeter) when she walked around. She also tended to wear non-prestription glasses. It all worked to totally chage her appearance. Harry was the surprising one…they'd expected him to be a stag, like his patronus, but he was actually a phoenix. Harry was a bit disappointed at first, until Hermione reminded them how rare and magical pheonix's were. Lucky for Ron and Hermione, Harry had caught on fast (McGonagall—who had been teaching them—was quite surprised). He'd told them he'd found a book (which he had…after he'd gotten down the transformation). When he went out, he wore sunglasses to hide his noticeable eyes and a stocking cap, effectively covering both his scar and crazy hair. Ginny transformed an eagle, a gorgeous golden eagle. She was surprisingly strong for being that animal, which was just like the normal Ginny, according to Harry, and Ron agreed. She normally was just herself, glaring at anyone who tried to say anything. Another thing that Harry and Ron agreed was just Ginny.

"Yes, it is going to be like two Marauders. Well, let's go, Hermione and Ginny are probably waiting for us. It's time for the feast," Ron licked his lips.

"Ron, call them Bonnie and Emma," Harry admonished, then he gave a quick grin. "Rupert, has there ever been a time you're not hungry?" Harry asked. Ron looked at him askance.

"I thought you knew me, Harry," he said. Harry opened his mouth to apologize, but Ron went on, "Of course I've never not been hungry. Can you think of a time I didn't brighten up at the idea of a feast? I'm a growing boy," he said. Harry laughed.

"Well let's go, before you whither away, shall we?" Harry said, standing up and heading towards the door. Ron was quick on his heels. Sure enough, Ginny and Hermione were downstairs waiting for them.

"There you are. What took you boys so long?" Ginny asked, doing an amazing American accent.

"Ha—um, Daneil was asleep," Ron offered, taking Hermione's arm. Harry and Ginny smiled at each other. Harry was glad his two best friends had finally gotten together, even though it _had_ taken them to right before the last battle. He offered his arm to Ginny, who gladly took it, looking up at him a bit questioningly.

"Ginny, just don't say you'll go out with any of the guys here. Remember that their all my parents age," he said. Ginny grimaced.

"Ewe…I could be going out with cousin Alfred," she said, fake puking. Harry laughed.

"Hey, at least your parents aren't here," Harry reminded her. She laughed. It was a gorgeous, musical laugh that Harry enjoyed thoroughly. He'd missed it while they were gone and realized he still missed it. He missed her, even with seeing her almost every day. It was different than when they were going out…but he was a murderer, he had to remind himself of that. He was still too depressed to get into a relationship, even with Ginny, the one person who could cheer him up. They slipped down the stairs and into the Entrance Hall just in time to see everyone getting out of the horseless carriages…they didn't appear horseless to a single one of them. They had all seen death and could all see the Thestrals. They took a deep breath, Ginny squeezed Harry's hand. This would be a different life than the one they knew, but at least they were together. They could get over their fear as long as they were together. Because they were friends for real and friends for ever.

**A/N There…that was really hard. I don't like it as well, but it had to do. Sorry.**

**JK**


	3. New and Old

Chapter 3

As Harry, who was scanning the crowd for a head of messy black hair, and his three friends headed into the crowd gathering outside of the Great Hall, another group of four came in. James Potter and his friends were here for their last year at Hogwarts, never suspecting how different it would be. They were looking forward to a last year of joking and pranking their fellow students, another year filled with detentions and laughter, another year of James chasing the ever elusive Lily Evans, who happened to be the topic of their conversation right now.

"James…are you _ever _going to move on?" Sirius was asking, smiling at a group of giggling girls who were watching him. The giggles increased upon that smile and a bit of flirting commenced, but that didn't distract Sirius in the least from the conversation. "There are so many other girls out there."

"Sirius, when it's right, it's right. I know we're meant for each other. I'm _never _going to give up on her," he said, scanning the crowd for Lily. It wasn't Lily, so he continued scanning the crowd. They'd met in the Prefect's Carriage on the train before heading their separate ways. She'd been as cool towards him as ever, and he found himself constantly distracted by her wonderful hair and eyes. She was the prettiest girl in Hogwarts, at least to James. Sirius thought that there were other's who just a pretty and much more willing to date James. More than willing, even. James had an unofficial fan club, just like Sirius did. He didn't care, because he had eyes only for Lily.

"Help me out here, Remus. Don't you think Prongs deserves someone better that goody-two-shoes Evans?" Sirius said, turning to Remus. Remus was by far the most mature of the group, though James was now running a close second, and understood better than any of the others. He was beginning to wonder if James' school-boy crush was more than simply a crush.

"If he wants to, Padfoot, let him," was all Remus said. He was studying the four who had just come down the stairs. Where had they been and who were they? They looked around seventeen but he had never seen a single one of them before. "Sirius, do you know who those four are?" he said, pointing at them. Sirius looked at them and shrugged.

"No idea," he said. Remus was studying them. He made a decision.

"I'm going to go and introduce myself, you three. Come if you want," and he went off to talk to them. Sirius and James looked at each other, shrugged, and followed. Peter was to intent on the trying to get into the Great Hall so the feast could begin.

"Hello, you four. My name's Remus Lupin. Not to be rude, but who are you?" Remus was saying as James and Sirius came over. James noticed the blonde haired boy staring at him, but then the boy looked away. Had the kid been staring at him? He rolled his shoulders a bit, wondering and a bit uncomfortable.

"I'm Daniel Smith. This lady on my arm's name is Bonnie Kesterson. The other guy is Rupert Kingsley and the girl on his arm is Emma Clark," the blonde haired kid replied politely. He was quiet, but very nice.

"We're exchange students. From the U.S. of A.," the girl on…Ruperts?...arm said, smiling at them all kindly. James thought her name was Emma. He was beginning to wonder how old they were. The brown haired kid (or was it read hair? It was a close call)-he was pretty sure his name was Rupert-looked to be eighteen at least.

"Hey…can I ask how old you guys are?" Sirius said. James elbowed him. He might have been thinking it, but he never would've asked. It was too rude. These four seemed unabashed however.

"I just tuned seventeen in August," the brown-headed girl said.

"I just turned eightteen in July and Rupert," he fumbled a bit on the name, but not too much, so the Marauder's didn't notice it, "and Emma have been eighteen for a while," the blonde haired kid went.

"Can you repeat your names, slowly?' James asked, trying to figure out who was who.

"Sure. I'm Daniel, Daniel Smith," the blonde-haired kid-Daniel-said.

"I'm Rupert Kingsley," the brown-headed boy said.

"I'm Bonnie Kesterson," the light brown-headed girl said.

"I'm Emma Clark," the black-haired girl said. James nodded, Sirius was looking at the two girls (both were very pretty) and wondering if Rupert and Daniel were dating them. Remus pointed at each one and said their names.

"You're Rupert…right? Good. You're…Bonnie! And you're Emma…you look like an Emma. You're Daniel, I think," Remus said and they nodded.

"Nice, sir," Rupert said. Daniel tried not to laugh.

"He's a prefect, man, not a teacher," Sirius said. Rupert turned red.

"Sorry, Remus. Old habit from the school we go to," Rupert said. Emma smiled at him.

"Well, it looks like they're starting the feast. My favorite part of the Welcome Feast-" Remus was saying, but Rupert was talking.

"I can't wait for the Sorting," he said. James looked at him. How did an exchange student from America know about the Sorting?

"Rupert?" James asked, ready to ask.

"Yeah, James?" the kid replied, turning to James. James gave him a strange look, then shrugged.

"Nevermind," he muttered, but he rolled his shoulders. This was a little awkward. That kid seemed to know more than he should, and that blonde kid was staring at him…well, James thought he was. It looked like he was having a war with himself about whether to stare at him or not.

"Yeah…see you later," Sirius said, heading off to a table with Remus and James in tow. Peter was already sitting down and eagerly awaiting the feast. As the three sat down, they looked at the four exchange students askance. How did Rupert know all he knew?

"How'd that kid know your name, James?" Sirius asked suddenly, looking at him. "I thought only Moony introduced himself." James rolled his shoulders again, knowing Sirius was right.

"He was the only one," James said, glancing out of the corner of his eye at the new kids, who were at the other end of the table. The blonde kid glanced his way, then away again. He did the same thing with Sirius and Remus. James really wanted to roll his shoulders again. "Those four give me the creeps," said James, shivering slightly, as the blonde kid glanced again. There was something…familiar about them, in an odd, I've-never-met-you-but-you-seen-comfortable-around-me-like-you-know-me kind of way. It was unnerving. And the blonde haired kid just made James feel weird. He'd stared off and on at all of them strangely, but at James especially.

"What did you think of them, Remus?" James asked. Sirius and he might've been the two cleverest kids in the school, but Remus was definitely the wisest.

"I don't know," Remus said slowly. "Let's not avoid them, but let's not go out of our way to talk to them, either," Remus said, still studying the new four as they sat down. They all kept shooting the Marauders strange looks, almost sad, the blonde haired one especially. Just then, Dumbledore stood up and put an end to their talking.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome one and all. Professor McGonagall, if you please," Dumbledore said. The doors opened and everyone, even the new four, turned to watch as the first years came in. They were very small and nervous looking. One looked about to faint. Filch came out with the stool and the Sorting Hat. Everyone watched the hat intently, even the new four. What was up with those four, anyway? They didn't have time to think about this, because the hat started to sing at that moment.

_I come from long ago_

_And off a wizards head._

_My owner was quite famous_

_But alas, now he's dead._

_He was a great old man_

_And of the bravest kind._

_He and another three _

_Were the best friends you could find._

_There was wise Ravenclaw,_

_Who thought that learning was the best._

_Of all who came to school,_

_She chose smarts above the rest._

_Then came sly old Slytherin_

_Who had the ones he chose._

_He liked ones with cunning._

_The sly, he favored those._

_Next was quiet Hufflepuff_

_Who chose those brave and true._

_If you're working, loyal, and kind_

_Hufflepuf's for you._

_Last came good old Gryffindor_

_Who was always brave and strong._

_If you're full of courage._

_Gryffindor's where you belong._

_They always choose their students._

_Finding what they sought._

_They knew which ones they wanted._

_They choose which ones they taught._

_But who would choose which children_

_They'd favor, like the best?_

_When the good founder's four_

_Were laid down to rest?_

_Gryffindor knew what to do_

_When they were gone from here._

_He put some brains in me_

_And now I choose each year._

_I'm the hat to tell you_

_Where you ought to go._

_Put me on your head_

_If you want to know._

Everyone cheered at the end of the song, the first years clapping nervously. McGonagall went forward with her roll of parchment.

"Abbot, Susie," she called off. A little blonde-haired girl went forward nervously. She sat down on the stool and slipped the hat on her head. About a minute later the hat called out, "HUFFLEPUFF!" The table on the far right cheered wildly. James stopped paying attention to the sorting. He had seen six others and they rarely differed.

"So James, any changes you planning on making to the Quidditch team," Sirius asked him. Sirius didn't actually play Quidditch, but he loved to watch it. He especially loved how good his best friend was at it.

"I don't know…we need a new Seeker and Keeper. We lost two awesome people last year!" James said. Sirius nodded. It had been a hard loss to Gryffindor when two of its team's members had left. They were very, _very _good at Quidditch. It was hard to find a Seeker as good as Robins had been.

"Maybe the new kids will try out," Remus said. James grimaced. There was just something…_odd_…about those kids.

"Yeah…maybe. But they don't exactly play Quidditch in America, do they? I mean, the Sweetwater All-stars and the Finchburg Finches are pretty good, and that Seeker of their's, Maximus Brankovitch III, is pretty good, no doubt. But they tend to play Quodpot, don't they?" James said. Sirius nodded.

"I never understood that game…what's the fun of throwing a ball around and hoping it doesn't explode in your face while you're flying?" Sirius said. James nodded then. He did think that Quodpot was kind of stupid, but the US was known for it's weird games, even in the Muggle World (look at that travesty they call 'football').

"Well, they might try out. Even just to get the whole experience of England. Who knows, James…their school might have a Quidditch team," Remus reasoned. Peter was watching the Sorting while waiting for the feast to begin.

"Now, I have the great pleasure of announcing that we have guests this year," Dumbledore announced. Sirius, Remus, and James turned around to the front again. "This year, we have the honor of hosting four American exchange students. They will be sorted into their houses, just like all other would be. I would like to call Emma Clark up to the front!" he said, his arms opened wide in a welcoming way. The Marauders watched as the new girl went forward. This would be interesting, seventeen-and-eighteen-year-olds getting sorted.


	4. The Sorting and the Feast

Chapter 4: The Sorting

"Go Emma!" Rupert was calling called, whistling.

"I wonder what house she'll end up in?" Remus asked, watching the girl as she sat down on the stool, placing the hat on her head. She was smiling, not nervous in the least. As she'd stood up, James had watched as she'd waved at her friends. She wasn't worried about the sorting in the least, which Remus thought was odd. The hat didn't take long to decide at all.

"GRYFFINDOR!" it yelled only after 30 seconds. She got off the stool and walked back the Gryffindor Table among cheers, not looking surprised in the least. Rupert, Daniel, and Bonnie were cheering the loudest of those at the Gryffindor table. The next person Dumbledore called up was Bonnie, and she walked forward confidently as well. None of these new kids were nervous about the sorting…maybe they didn't know how important it was.

Everyone watched. The same thing happened with Bonnie as with Emma. The hat had barely touched her head when it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" out to the school. The Gryffindor's cheered again. Two out of the four exchange students were Gryffindors.

"I'm beginning to think those Americans are brave!" Sirius said, watching as Bonnie sat down, also looking unsurprised. "I was freaked when I went to get sorted!" James nodded.

"Yeah…I just hope some of them can play Quidditch…Chaser especially. I would love to kick Quint off the team. He's not that good but he thinks he's the best! He even tried to tell Robinson how to catch the snitch! I mean, the guy was the best one to try out, but that wasn't saying much. Not only that…he's not compatible with the rest of the team. Know-it-all show-off," James complained.

"Maybe…" Sirius said. They were actually paying attention to the sorting of these four. How often do see eighteen-year-olds sorted?

"Rupert Kingsley!" Dumbledore called. Rupert got up with a smile and sauntered to the front, slipping the hat on calmly. I barely touched his head when it yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"What is with this!?" Remus said while clapping. He was watching Rupert, who was laughing as he took his seat and talking to his friend, who laughed as well. The four all smiled, looking at each other. Remus heard the words, "Kingsley, but…Weasley…" float over to him from the four. Daniel pulled Rupert down and said something to him, and he looked pretty stern. What was going on down there?

"Daniel Smith!" Dumbledore said, and the blonde-haired kid got up. He walked to the front just as calmly as the others and slipped the hat on. The hat actually took some time on this one, and just when the Gryffindor's were beginning to wonder what house the kid was going in, if not Gryffindor, the hat yelled out. "GRYFFINDOR!" and Daniel came and joined his cheering peers, sitting down with his friends, a smile on his face.

"Well, I can't say I mind having all of them in Gryffindor…maybe we just got a bad first impression," Sirius said. James looked skeptical, but he nodded his head anyway.

"Yeah, maybe…" Remus said, still watching the four. He saw that they were talking and was trying out make out what they were saying…there was just something about them. He'd have to figure it out later, though, because Dumbledore was talking again.

"Quiet!" Dumbledore said, still standing. The student body quieted down and looked eagerly up at their Headmaster. "Well, we have now welcomed our new students, both young and old. And instead of boring you with rules and a long winded speech, I would like to say simply…enjoy the feast," and he sat back down. The group cheered, the boys especially. They were all hungry. Right then, the ghosts came in. The bloody baron was being given a wide berth as usual and Nearly-Headless Nick was welcoming the students. Remus watched as Daniel turned to Rupert, a stern look on his face. Rupert looked confused, then his face cleared and he nodded, turning to the food. He was grabbing everything in sight.

"I'm going to go talk to them…welcome them to the school, you know," Remus said suddenly, standing up.

"What happened to not going out of our way to talk to them?" James asked, holding a chicken leg in his hand.

"I'm a prefect…it's kind of a duty to make new students feel welcome," Remus replied simply, already heading down towards the new students. He took a seat next to Daniel, who turned to look at him. "Hi, I'm Remus Lupin, in case you don't remember," Remus said. Daniel smiled slightly, an amused look lighting his green eyes, but it quickly fell. He looked at Remus sadly and Remus looked away.

"I remember. I'm Daniel Smith, but you probably remember that, and if you didn't, you knew that from when Dumbledore announced it."

"Yean, I did. I hope you like it here," Remus said, just then Sirius sat down. He gave Remus a look that said, 'I'm doing this for you and for you only. Can't let you do it alone.'

"I already like it here," Daniel said. Rupert shook Sirius's hand.

"Hey, I'm Rupert. It's cool here…I like the castle. I'm not sure I like the Slytherins, though," Ron said, casting the Slytherin table a nasty look. It looked like Daniel and Emma were trying not to laugh, but Bonnie came on out and laughed with Sirius, though she was laughing at something the girl next to her had said. She was really thinking, '_You could trust Ron to find a way to make the Slytherins look bad even when he wasn't supposed to know what they are.'_

"You know what, Rupert…you'll fit into Gryffindor real well if you don't like Slytherins already," Sirius said, smiling. He turned to Bonnie, who shook his hand.

"Hi. I agree with Daniel, I already like it," she said, smiling.

"I can't wait to visit the Library," Emma said, and Sirius rolled his eyes, groaning.

"Not another Remus," he was heard to mutter. Daniel laughed.

"If Remus loves books and thinks that the Library will never fail you when you're looking for answers…and if his idea of light reading is reading the biggest books in the library, then yes, another Remus," he said, smiling when Sirius groaned again.

"Hogwarts is supposed to have an excellent Library, isn't it?" Emma asked, her eyes shining at the thought of books. Rupert and Daniel looked at each other.

"Emma, you have to be the only person I know who compliments a building by the amount of books it holds," Daniel said, and Rupert nodded.

"Yeah, it does. Maybe I could show you guys some time, huh?" Remus asked. Sirius shook his head.

He turned to the boys. "You play Quidditch at all?" he asked. Emma huffed, causing Sirius to look at her.

"Well, can't boys talk about anything but Quidditch? That's all those two do. I hoped we'd be able to get away from it a bit, coming here," she said. Sirius shrugged his shoulders.

"Quidditch is awesome. So anyway, you two play?" he asked, turning to Rupert and Daniel. "My best mates the captain. He said if I was coming over to find out if you'd try out. Are you?"

"I play chaser," Bonnie said. Sirius nodded, smiling. So, the new girl was athletic…and pretty…good combination, in Sirius's opinion.

"We don't really have opening, but…I heard Quint saying that his parents told him he needed to maintain an Acceptable average this year to play…he's not the smartest guy. I also heard him say he won't steal from his girlfriend, who plays on Hufflepuff," a guy next to them said suddenly. "I'm Carl Fitch, and I play chaser as well. I hope you make it," he said, looking at Bonnie. "Anyway, I hope you guys play Beater. I want to get that guy off the team." Harry stared.

"Well…not a very dedicated player, Quint, is he?" Daniel said.

"No…James'll probably replace him, and good riddance I say. He seems to think he's the only one who can play on the team, but he was the only one to try out last year as well," Carl said.

"How about the Keeper position?" Rupert asked hopefully. Sirius smiled.

"Yeah, that's open. James'll be pleased," Sirius said. These guys weren't bad at all. Sirius thought he heard Rupert mutter something about, 'Weasley is Our King," and looked at him oddly. But Carl was speaking to Rupert.

"It's open, too…but there are a lot of good Keeper's in Gryffindor this year. I've even heard that Sirius is trying out-Are you trying out?" Carl said. Ron paled a bit.

"Yep, but just for the fun of it. I don't need Quidditch to make me popular…good looks do it all," he said, winking at a girl at the Hufflepuff table. She sighed and giggled. Emma huffed again, and went back to talking about the Library with Remus.

"The positions we're really in need of is Seeker. We used a back up Chaser two years ago, but then a girl tried out. Rachel was great! So, that's about three positions," Carl told them, "if Quint really does quit or James really kicks him off the team."

"Cool…I play Seeker," Daniel said. Carl eyed him.

"You look like a Seeker, you know?" he asked. "You guys should try out. At least get the experience."

"Yeah, I think we will," Harry said, looking down the table at his dad. Harry was thinking that he would finally get to see how his dad flew. Was he as good as everyone said? Was he worse, as good, or better than Harry himself? How was he as a Chaser? As a Captain? It would be cool to play on his dad's team.

"Cool, well, I've gotta go. I've got to patrol the halls. I'm the sixth year prefect. Remus is your's," he said, nodding towards Hermione and Remus. He stood up, smiled, and left. Just then, Nick came over.

"Hello, and welcome," he said, Sirius saw Rupet opened his mouth and Daniel elbow him. "I'm Sir Nicholas-" he began, but the girl on the other side of Bonnie interrupted.

"He's Nearly Headless Nick…just call him Nick, it's what everyone does," she said, smiling at Emma. "I heard you like the library. I volunteer there every so often, though I don't get to do much. Madam Pince won't let anyone touch her precious books." The girl rolled her eyes and was quickly engaged in a conversation with Emma and Remus.

Sirius groaned again. "We're going to get a library fan-club or something started," he muttered. "Well, I'm heading back up the table. C'mon, Remus," he said, pulling Remus up with him. Remus waved at Hermione and walked with Sirius to the front.

"Wonder when the feasts over?" Remus asked, sitting down, and as if on cue, Dumbledore stood up and the plated became clean.

"Well, now that you are all fed and have no stomached grumbling to distract you, I want to say welcome again. The list of off limit's items is still on Mr. Filch's office, for any of those who want to look at it. The forest is _still _out of bounds," his eyes floated towards the Marauders and the exchange students. "There isn't much more to say, except to have a good time this year. Go off to bed and get to sleep, first day of school tomorrow," he told them. They all got up, the prefects calling for the first years. They all got up and Remus led the way to the front, stopping at the exchange students, who were following the crowd out of the hall.

"Hi again. You can come up with us to the Common Room, as you won't know where it is. I'll give you the password. It's better than going with the first years," he said, smiling. He didn't mind talking to them now and he felt it was his duty as a prefect. If he wasn't going to stop his friends from attacking people, he could at least show the new kids where to go. Rupert opened his mouth to say something, but Daniel came in.

"Sure…thanks," he said, staring at Rupert, who shut his mouth and smiled. Remus looked at them oddly and led the way to Gryffindor Tower.

"Well, Hogwarts is a very interesting place…but I daresay you've probably been told," Remus said, looking at them. Daniel nodded his head.

"Yeah, but a lot of people know how interesting it is, even us in the states," he said. Remus noticed there was a bit of pride in his voice. He wondered what that was about, but just put it onto some weird American thing.

"So…can I ask how you knew my name?" James asked. It was bugging him. Remus looked at them, having forgotten about it in the wake of getting to them, but now he remembered and wanted to know as well. It appeared that Sirius had done the same thing, because he was suddenly interested in the conversation as well. Peter was still oblivious. Rupert looked at a loss for words, but the girl, Emma, answered it right away (Hermione knew that Ron would have absolutely no excuse for this slip-up).

"We stayed in houses that happened to belong to members of the unofficial Potter/Black fan club. They have pictures of the two men they dubbed, 'the finest in the school," she said, rolling her eyes. Apparently, Emma wasn't really into boys. Remus laughed. "After hearing 'James this…' and 'James that…' for three months, I could easily pick you out of a crowd."

"Yes…well they really do have quite a following around the school. I'll tell you now, Sirius loves it and will make a move on pretty much any girl that catches his eye," he said. Sirius squawked indignantly, but Remus just continued. "Just warning you two ladies...the guy might be my best friend, but that doesn't mean I agree with his treatment of the female population of this school." Sirius again made a choking noise and Bonnie laughed while Emma chuckled. The two boys shrugged, but Daniel was smiling. They were silent the rest of the way to Gryffindor Tower and the fat lady pink. "See this portrait? Behind it is the entrance to Gryffindor Common Room. All you need to do is say the password and she'll swing forward and let you in," Remus said. The fat lady looked at him expectantly. "Pixie._"_ They all entered the common room as one group, talking. It was late, so they all headed right to bed. After the lights were off and Remus was about ready to fall asleep, when his eyes flew open, having heard Rupert tell someone good night. The problem was…there was no one called Harry in their dorm room.


	5. Teachers and Study Partners

Chapter 5: Teachers and Study Partners

Harry opened eyes the next morning, and smiled. He didn't think he'd been having a good dream, for once. He knew where-or, more accurately, when-he was.

"Oi…Harry. You look odd waking up with that goofy smile on your face, though it's better than you're usual routine," Ron said in a joking whisper. It wiped the smile off of Harry's face. He knew Ron didn't mean anything by it, but pictures of himself with his wand at his friend's throat came unbidden into his mind, and he couldn't help feeling dirty again. He might be doing better now that they were in the 70's, and it hadn't actually happened yet, but that didn't erase his memories of it.

"Morning, _Rupert_," Harry said, putting emphasis on the new names while sitting up and looking at his best friend. Ron had totally forgotten the new names. They would be found out if Ron kept this up. Harry just shook his head, still looking at Ron. Ron's smile slid off of his own face as he noticed that Harry no longer wore his. He had hoped that Harry would be back to the old Harry today…but maybe he would be later. Ron could've kicked himself for that stupid comment. Even he'd recognized what had made Harry loose his smile…a reminder of how life was in their time, of how Harry was in their time. Or, at least, how Harry saw himself to be.

"So…" Ron said, casting around for something to talk about, his eyes roaming around their room and landing on their schedules, "new classes today," he said, trying to sound happy about it. Harry looked at him. "It'll be-er, interesting, you know?" Harry suddenly started laughing. "What?" Ron asked, glad to see his mate laughing but totally confused as to why he was laughing.

"You sound just like Hermione," Harry said, looking at Ron. Ron grinned.

"That's the only time I have ever been told that," he said to Harry, who muttered, "figures," under his breath. Ron smacked him for it, in a best friends kind of way.

"Well, if you're going to be like that, I'll just have to hang around with Hermione," Ron said, standing up and heading for the stairs.

"Yeah…that's a real hardship for you, i'init, Ron?" Harry called quietly. Ron turned and stuck out his tongue. Harry chuckled quietly-a chuckle that faded quickly-before getting up and getting his own things. As he moved to the bathroom, he stopped at his fathers bed, looking at him.

"My father," he murmured, looking at his sleeping face. He did look just like Harry when he was sleeping…they could be twins. "My father," he shook his head as he went into the bathroom.

As he brushed his teeth and got ready, he looked into the mirror and wished that he could let the façade drop for a minute. He wished to let himself be himself for just a second. "I wanna be me…I want to meet my father, and have him know that he's my father," he told his reflection, and, oddly, the reflection that looked so different from him didn't really startle him. He'd seen enough over the past few months that little surprised him now, even the twins were hard pressed to make him jump. He sighed and left the bathroom.

Harry closed his eyes. Today was a new day and, for him and his friends, a new decade. They could really start over. He could really walk down the hall with no whispers following him. He could really look at a paper without seeing a picture of himself on the front. He could really sit down without girls trying to flirt. No one would look to his forehead, searching for his legendary scar when he introduced himself. No one would notice him, other than as a person of mild interest, as he was an exchange student from America. Harry smiled at the prospect. A year…he had a whole year to be nobody. He had a whole year that he wasn't famous. It was his dream come true. With that thought, he suddenly headed off down the stairs.

"You waiting for me?" Harry asked Ginny when he saw her in the common room. He expected her to say no or try to use some excuse. She didn't.

Ginny glanced around quickly and said, "Yes, Harry, I was." They were the only ones in the common room, so she could say his name. At that moment, though, another girl came down the stairs. She sneezed at just the right moment, thankfully, so she didn't hear anything unusual. Ginny jumped up and took his arm like they'd done yesterday. "Are we ready, Daniel?" she said, shooting a look over her shoulder at the girl who was noticing Harry, looking him up and down and nodding. Her look said that he was taken. Even if Ginny and he weren't dating at the moment-his choice, even thought he loved her-he really appreciated that. He did not need to date his parents friends. He shivered at the thought, which caused Ginny to stare at him. He rarely shivered like that anymore either.

"What?" she asked as he slipped into a shortcut he'd learned from the map to head to the Great Hall. He couldn't help but wonder what his dad would say if he knew that he, Harry, had the map. He wondered what James would say if he knew that Daniel, the odd exchange student, had the map, too. "What?" Ginny said again, and Harry looked down at her, into her eyes, for a minute before looking away. Too much time looking in her eyes and he would kiss her, something he didn't need to do at the moment. Harry didn't let himself remind himself that he was a murderer…it was starting out too good of a day to ruin it. He quickly tried to remember what had happened.

"Umm…" he said, still casting his mind around until it landed on the right memory, "I was just thinking that all the people here are my parents friends. I'd be seriously freaked out if a girl asked me out…she could be my mothers best friend!" he said, pulling a face. Ginny laughed, but didn't like the idea any better that Harry did.

"Let's change the subject…I don't want to ruin my breakfast thinking about dating a bunch of old people that could be our professor's...great," she said, automatically thinking of Snape, "we have potions today…with the Slytherins,"

Harry nodded, thinking of his own potions experiences.

"We'll still have Snape," he said, and she nodded beside him. "I don't want to think of Snape showing me up as a student," Harry said, but he smiled. "Then again, he is one of the bravest men I know and a true hero of the war. He was also my mother's best friend through most of Hogwarts," he said, and Ginny stared at him. He hadn't explained that part to everyone, though he'd made sure everyone knew what a hero Snape had been, protecting Harry and following Dumbledore's orders to the point of his and Harry's death, the latter he had tried to avoid for so long and had followed the plans only to avoid Harry's death. He was listed among the hero's of the way, a plaque naming him on the Memorial Wall, right next to Dumbledore's and Harry's. Harry pulled his mind back to the conversation at hand and away from the late, great Severus Snape, another man he would see alive again this year.

"Well…at least we have an idea what the professor is like. Slughorn won't be that different," Ginny said, reminding him that their potions master would be the same as in his sixth year and the upcoming seventh year in their time, if they went. Harry got a mental picture of Slughorn having pictures of Snape in the office, bragging of how he had been his star student and how Snape had been in his house. He snorted, sure that's what Slughorn would do. Harry had no idea who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was in their time, but it didn't really concern him right now.

"Yeah…he even still has a Slug Club. At least we won't be asked to join this time," Harry said in relief, thinking of the parties that Slughorn had thrown. He had tried to get out of all of them, and had gotten out of most of them successfully.

"Don't be too sure, Daniel. I got into the Slug Club during fifth year because of my bat-boogie hex, and it's better now than ever. You're a great wizard, we'll be asked in," Ginny said, ignoring Harry's look when she called him a great wizard.

"I don't know…we're exchange students-" he started, but she cut him off.

"-which is more of a reason to invite us…expand his borders, go across seas with his influence. We'll be invited, Daniel…I know we will. Rupert and Emma will be too, probably," Ginny said right as they reached the entrance hall.

"Great," Harry muttered. Ginny elbowed him lightly. "What was that for?" Harry asked her as they sat down next to Ron and Hermione.

"Be polite, Daniel," Ginny said as she pug eggs on her plate, then she smiled at him. He rolled his eyes.

"You think that smile can get you out of anything, don't you?" Harry asked her as he grabbed some toast.

"Yes," Ginny replied simply, smiling at him again. He shook his head. That smile really could get her out of anything…at least with him.

"So…we have our new classes today!" Hermione said excitedly. "I can't wait! Oh, and Daniel, don't worry…you'll catch on to Arithmancy and Ancient Runes fast. I'll help you for the first bit. This is so exciting! Our first day at Hogwarts!" Hermione said. Ron gave her a funny look and opened his mouth, but Harry stomped on his foot underneath the table. He bent down hurriedly to rub his foot and smacked his head on the table. Harry snorted into his Pumpkin Juice.

"Nice, Rupert," Harry said. Ron glared at him.

"I wouldn't have done it if it weren't for-" he began to say angrily, but Hermione raised her voice a bit.

"And all the new teachers and students! Well," she lowered voice again and leaned in towards he friends (their end of the table was still mostly empty, so they wouldn't be overheard), "we'll still have McGonagall…and Binns…and Slughorn…and Flitwick…and, well, most of them. But we'll have a different Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher!" Hermione said, determined to find something new.

"Oh, yeah…that's a _big _change from the norm," Ron said sarcastically. Hermione glared at him and leaned over to berate him, whispering in his ear. Ron went red after a moment, and then nodded fervently. He smiled sheepishly at Harry and Ginny, who were both suppressing chuckles and smiles.

"So…Emma, who do we have first today?" Ginny asked. Hermione always memorized her schedule. Normally she memorized theirs as well.

"Well, Daniel and I start the day with Double Runes at the NEWT level," Hermione informed them. "You and Bonnie go to Muggle Studies and then get a break." An owl came and landed in front of Hermione. It had a paper in its mouth. "Oh!" she said, getting out a knut and putting it in the birds pouch at the same time as taking the paper. "I didn't know I would get this," she said quietly, and then unrolled the paper. A note fell out.

**Miss Clark, **

** I have been informed that you get the Daily Prophet in your time. I took the liberty of getting you a subscription for now as well. I would give you a Daily Prophet from your time, but that is not the way time works. You're time has not happened yet…it is only now. I'm sure you understand (and if not, ask me later). **

** Enjoy your day, **

** Albus Dumbledore**.

"Whose the note from, 'Mio-er, Emma?" Ron asked, glancing at the _Prophet_.

"Professor Dumbledore," Hermione said, handing the note to Harry, who read it and passed it on to Ron and Ginny.

"Well, that's nice," Ginny said. "We'll be kept up to date on what's going on now…I was afraid we'd have to get the news from others" She smiled, and took a sip of her Pumpkin juice. Harry didn't look at the paper.

"Harry," Ron said, leaning forward. "There's nothing about you in it." Harry nodded. He knew there wouldn't be, but that's' not why he wasn't looking. Voldemort would be powerful here, and Harry knew how to stop him. He could stop him now. He really could…but yet, he couldn't. He wasn't here to change the past or the future, but to relax a little before school. But still, the temptation lingered. He could defeat Voldemort now, and his parents would never die. Neville's parents wouldn't be tortured to insanity by Crouch and his friends. Remus and Tonks would live to raise young Teddy. Snape would live, perhaps fixing his friendship with Lily. Collin Creevy and Fred Weasley would be alive. So much wrong that had been done simply wouldn't be done if Harry got rid of Voldemort now…it would make things in his life, and his parents lives, and his friends lives, so much easier. But he couldn't. He wasn't here to do that. He sighed.

"Harry," Ginny said, leaning in towards him, "Ron's right…you won't be in there. But that's not what's bothering you, is it?" It wasn't really a question, and Harry knew it wasn't. Ginny knew him too well to be fooled.

"No," he said, answering her non-question anyway, "it's not. I won't be in it, but he will be, Voldemort _will_ be," Harry said, not looking at anything but his plate. He felt Ginny lay her hand over his.

"Yes, Harry…and there's nothing you can do about it, is there?" she whispered, knowing exactly what was bothering him and not bothering to mince her words. Harry was grateful for that. "But that's alright, Harry. Remember, you _will _defeat him. You _will _stop him and save many, many people." He looked at her and smiled. He wanted to kiss her, and she was so close, but he held himself back. Now was not the time. She leaned away again, and Harry wondered if he had seen disappointment in her eyes. Had she wanted him to kiss her, too? No, he must have imagined it.

"I know, Ginny. But it's still gonna be hard, not being able to stop him," he smiled at her and she squeezed his hand, leaving her hand on top of his.

"Hmmmm," Hermione said, and everyone looked at her. She didn't say anything. She was too busy pursuing the paper.

"What?" Ron finally asked, and she looked up, startled.

"What, what?" Hermione asked, and Ron rolled his eyes.

"Well, you say 'hmmmm' when you're reading the paper. Normally, that means you've found something you want to tell us. So, we're wondering what you want to tell us, Emma?" Ron said. Harry smiled.

"Good for you, Rupert," Harry said. Ron looked at him.

"You remembered," Ginny answered for Harry before Harry had a chance to say anything. Ron scowled at them. Ginny just smiled and went back to her drink, but she was looking at Hermione intently.

"Well, the minister isn't Fudge right now," Hermione said. Harry nodded, that made sense. He got made minister after the first war. "It's some old man named Paunchbell. He says that they're doing all they can to stop Lord-you-know-what," Hermione said, and she snorted. Everyone in their group said Voldemort, even Ron. Hermione didn't say anything else.

"Emma?" Harry said, looking at her. Hermione looked up. "What's so special about that?" Ron nodded next to Hermione. Ginny was still looking at Hermione.

"Well, it's good to know who the minister is, for one thing," Hermione snapped before going back to the paper. Ron and Harry looked at each other, but both shrugged. This was just another thing that they'd dub, a 'girl moment' that was way beyond their understanding. Ginny just went back to her porridge as if nothing had happened. "Oh my!" Hermione said suddenly. The three others looked at her expectantly again. "It's Crouch! He just got his new idea okayed by the ministry, you know, being able to use unforgivable's on the Death Eaters. The writer of the article-some John Becker-says that Crouch should be minister in no time at all. _Mr. Bartimus Crouch should get the position of Minister of Magic as soon as Minister Maxwell Paunchbell retires. "It'll be good when we finally get Crouch in as the Minister," says Mr. Fortebey Brown of London. "Yep, it's been a long time comin', and it's long overdue, but we're finally goin' to get a minister whose unafraid to act." With his new stand, _blah blah," Hermione said, reading down the paper. "It goes on to praise Crouch and say what a good idea this is and how many more Death Eater's will be caught. It takes about three pages to do it, though," Hermione said, flipping through the paper.

"So, Mr. Crouch really was a shoe-in for minister," Harry said, thinking. "Must've been hard to loose it all like that."

"Yeah, but the guy sent his own son to Azkaban, then broke him out again. He sent Sirius to Azkaban without a trial. I feel no pity for him," Ron said, scarffing down his eggs. Harry nodded, but he still felt bad for Mr. Crouch. He'd lost it all-his wife, his son, his career-and he'd gained nothing for it.

"Well, we'd better head to-" Ron was saying, but right then Remus came over. He leaned down to the little group.

"I'll still show you around. I am a prefect, after all, and it's my duty. What do you have?" Remus asked them, and they all told him. "James, Sirius, and Peter can take you two," Remus said, nodding at Ron and Ginny. "I'm in Runes with Daniel and Emma. Follow me, all of you. I'll take you to James, Sirius, and Peter" he said, and they all got up and followed Remus over to Peter, Sirius, and James, who were looking at them curiously. Sirius smiled at them, as he'd changed his mind about them during their conversation over the feast. Peter had no opinion on the matter. And James? James was still suspicious of them, and not going out of his way to be nice, even if the other's liked them and he _was _Head Boy. Remus was doing this as part of his duty, so why would James need to as well?

"James, can you take Bonnie and Rupert up to Muggle Studies with you?" Remus asked.

James looked at the two and they smiled at him. The girl was rather pretty, but he didn't think she was a pretty as Lily (though she was the closest he'd seen). He was just thankful he didn't have to take the blond-haired kid. Something about that Daniel Smith gave him a weird feeling.

"Sure. Follow me," he said, and he went off, quickly followed by Peter, Sirius, Bonnie, and Rupert. They quickly left Remus, Harry, and Hermione behind.

"Ready?" Remus asked, looking at the two of them. Harry shrugged and Hermione nodded excitedly. Dumbledore had told her that this was new teacher for her. She wondered what he taught like and what else she would learn. Harry was nervous. This was a class he'd never been to. He would look like a fool, because he wouldn't know anything. "So, have you ever been in a Runes class?" Remus asked.

"Yes, Remus, I have. In our school. I was okay at it-" Hermione was saying, but Harry snorted and cut her off. Remus looked at him.

"She was the top of every class," Harry told him. Remus looked at Hermione, who nodded, blushing, but quickly said.

"Except Defense Against the Dark Arts. Daniel was top in that," Hermione told him, and Harry quickly came in.

"Only in our third year. She's been top in it every other time. She's brilliant. A lot of people call her the smartest witch of her age, and she really is," Harry told Remus. He was proud of his best friends accomplishments.

"Really?" Remus said, looking at Hermione again. Hermione sighed. She was going to get Harry recognized for once, and not have Harry be the one to stop it.

"Yes, I was. But third year was the only time we had a good Defense Against the Dark Teacher," Hermione told him. Harry scowled at her. Remus was still interested.

"Really… do you guys have a problem with keeping a Defense teacher as well?" Remus asked, raising his eyebrows. He'd thought that only Hogwarts had that problem.

"Not normally…though we've gone through our fair share. You know, with the war. Too many are needed to fight, now…too many meetings with The International Wizards Convention, trying to decide what to do," Hermione said, quickly covering. It was totally believable, as she had known it would be. "Yeah…everyone who's good at Defense is defending, not teaching…"

"Oh…well, that's too bad. You'd think they'd realize that one of the best ways to defend is to teach others too," Remus said, thankful for those who were willing to teach at Hogwarts. They'd had a few good teachers.

"Hello, class," the teacher said. It was an old man, with wispy white hair that was so thin it might as well not be there. He had a large, Roman nose that had great tufts of hair sticking out of it. He had large, brown eyes and many, many wrinkles. He reminded Harry of a bulldog-albeit a bald one. "I am Professor Almner. Welcome to Ancient Runes, NEWT level. I shall start the class with roll call. Please say here when your name is called," he said. Harry tuned him out, except for when his name was called, and settled into a conversation with Hermione. He had no idea what he was doing.

"Well, we have two exchange students in this group," Almner said, looking at Harry and Hermione. Harry decided to listen. "I have assigned you tutors, so you will get caught up with the rest of class," the teacher said. Harry expected Hermione to say that she'd already taken the class, but she didn't say anything. It was probably another of those things she wanted to experience. Harry shook his head slightly. "Miss Emma Clark…you are to study with Mr. Remus Lupin," he said. Hermione smiled at Remus. "And Mr. Daniel Smith, you are to study with Miss Lily Evans," the teacher said. Harry froze, and Hermione spun around to face him. "Move to your partners, please," Almner said. Harry moved, but as if in a daze. Was he really supposed to study with his mother? His mind dragged up a memory of when he'd been talking to Dumbledore about his schedule. "_It seems that McGonagall wants you to take certain subjects, and I believe it has something to do with-oh, I won't go into that," _Dumbledore had said. Dumbledore knew that Harry's mother was in the class, and he had signed him up for it on purpose. He'd probably even told Almner to put him with his mother. But he'd said he didn't know who his mother was…Harry remembered that short conversation, and an image came to his mind. Dumbledore looked up to see him—the James look-a-like, and started. He remembered Dumbledore mentioning that his eyes were too noticeable…Harry almost snorted. His eyes were once again a dead giveaway to whose son he was. Of course, they wouldn't help him with his mother, as they were blue now…he sighed as he sat down.

"Hello, Daniel. I'm Lily Evans," she told him as soon as he sat down, shaking his hand. Harry nodded, and slowly turned to look into the green eyes exactly like his own—well, when he had his own. He really was to study with his mother.


	6. Rating and Rejection

Chapter 6: No

James sat down next to Sirius and Peter, and scowled when Bonnie and Rupert sat down next them. Sirius smiled at Bonnie, who grinned back but leaned in to talk to Rupert, who looked at Sirius and then busted out laughing. Bonnie scowled at him and Sirius just looked at James.

"Is Rupert mental?" James asked, eyeing the still laughing kid. What was so funny about what Bonnie had said about Sirius? What had Bonnie said about Sirius that made her scowl like that? It reminded James of Lily each time he asked her out. Perhaps this Bonnie Kesterson was another Lily Evans, not willing to say yes just because everyone else would. Sirius would hate it if she was, which would cause James hours of amusement as Sirius tried to get her to go out with him. And when Sirius came to James for help, James would just give Sirius the advice Sirius always gave James about Lily. "_You can get any other girl in the school, mate, so just choose someone else."_ James knew he was getting ahead of himself, having no idea what Bonnie would say when Sirius asked her out-and James meant 'when', not 'if.' Sirius had asked every girl fourth year and above in the school out, and all but 2 percent of them had said yes. While thinking, he had missed Sirius's answer and now Sirius was looking at _him_ oddly.

"Sorry, missed that," James said, sitting up and looking at Sirius who just rolled his eyes and gave an exaggerated sigh.

"I said, no, he isn't, but he does seem to be the oddest of the bunch," Sirius said, looking at Rupert who was chuckling at the expression on Bonnie's face. "Phew," Sirius whistled quietly, "if she were looking at me like that, I'd back off real quick. That look spells trouble with a capitol T," Sirius said, and James nodded. Bonnie really reminded him of Lily now; every time that Lily told James off, she had that look on her face.

"So…what do _you_ think of them? I know what Remus said, but he wouldn't say anything bad even if he thought that they were horrible," James muttered, turning to Sirius and away from the two of them, trying to block any chance that they would hear the conversation.

"Well, like I said, Rupert seems a bit odd, and the others are constantly cutting him off and glaring at him for things he says. I don't get it—you'll have to ask Remus about that. Bonnie seems to have a temper, much like a read-head we know," Sirius said. James was beginning to wonder how much Bonnie was like his dear Lily…if she was too much like Lily, Sirius wouldn't ask her out. "Emma strikes me as the smart one of the group, thought I don't know if Daniel is smart or not. He actually talked the least of the group, simply saying what he thought and then falling silent. I found out that three of them play Quidditch, which is good news for you James. That's what I noticed, though you can be sure that Remus noticed more. He always does," Sirius said. James nodded.

"They play Quidditch…well, that makes them better in my book. Sirius, how long before you ask a girl out?" James asked. It was the first day and Sirius hadn't asked a single girl out yet…that was unusual.

"Emmaline and I are going for a walk later," Sirius said, causing James to chuckle. Yep, Sirius was already asking girls out left and right. They were at their first class and he already had a date tonight. James shouldn't have been surprised, and he really wasn't.

"How 'bout the new girls?" James asked, glancing back at Bonnie and Rupert. Rupert had stopped laughing and Bonnie was talking to him, though she still looked angry.

"Give me a week," Sirius said, "and I'll have the two of them on my arm just like every other girl in the school." Sirius spoke with utter confidence. He knew who he was and he knew that he was a ladies man. James called him a player…Sirius called himself a woman's dream.

"Sirius…you're horrible, you know that?" James asked, joking.

"Really, James…and I thought you were my best friend!" Sirius said, faking a hurt voice. James smiled and looked at Sirius.

"Really? I'd always thought you were a bit smarter than that," he said, trying to keep a straight face. He lost that battle with the laughs bubbling up inside and started to crack up. Sirius smacked him in the back of the head, shaking his own shaggy, black-haired head.

"Class, come to order, please," said the rather pudgy man at the front of the class. He was wearing a set of robes that managed to look almost like a suit-but from the 50's. It was very out of date, but the class was used to seeing Professor Duskis like this. He never wore what was in-even for adults, but he always tried to speak the language of the day…he always went wrong, too. He wasn't very strict…no, he made Hagrid look strict.

Everyone settled down, slowly.

"Welcome to Muggle Studies, 7th year. I'll start this class like I started all of my others…Remember that while we have magic, we have just as many problems as the muggles," Professor Duckis asked. Everyone opened their mouths and finished the quote.

"Because we have magical problems that they don't," the class chanted.

"Very good, class. Now, this year, as I am sure you are aware, is your NEWT year. You will be taking a test-a test that is far harder that you OWLs, I assure you. But I'm sure you'll pass-at least in Muggle Studies. Just apply yourself and do your homework," Duskis said, looking around the room. There were some smothered chuckled. Duskis gave you five days of leeway-10 if you were on the Quidditch team. No one ever did their homework the first day.

"Next, I would like to welcome our exchange students. Bonnie Kesterson and Rupert Kingsley…Welcome to England, Hogwarts, and my class. I'm sure you'll have a funky time," James smothered another laugh. "Will the two of you come up to my desk so we can talk about your experience in the Muggle Studies department? The rest of you may talk amongst yourselves while we chat," Professor Duskis sat down behind his desk and waited for the two of them to go to the front. James turned to Sirius.

"Another fly-by course. No homework-at least, that counts as homework. I love this class," James said, putting his hands behind his head and stretching. Sirius nodded.

"I give Bonnie a 9½, how about you?" Sirius asked suddenly. James shook his head.

"Why are we rating the new girl?" James said, putting his elbows on the desk in front of him and turning to Sirius.

"Because she's a girl that I'm going to ask out, date, and snog. Now, what do you give her?" Sirius asked, looked quickly at James before looking at Bonnie again. "She's fine," Sirius said, shaking his head, but this time appreciatively. James rolled his eyes, but looked at Bonnie, too.

"She's okay-not as pretty-" he started, but Sirius cut him off.

"-your precious Lily-flower, I know. But I don't compare every woman in the school to Lily," Sirius said. "Bonnie's comparison to Lily does not let me know how long to wait to ask her out."

"I thought you asked me how she rated on the hotness scale?" James asked, almost yawning. The whole "hotness scale" thing had been created by Sirius in their first year. He had rated every single girl in the school. He'd made James do it, too, and Lily was the only one to get a 10…ever.

"I did. If she gets a one, I'll wait like two months because I won't have competition. If she gets a nine or higher, I ask her as soon as she sits down. An eight, today. A seven, tomorrow. A six, within the week. A four or five, within the month. A three, towards the end of the month. A two, the middle of the next month. A one, two months or later. It's all based on their looks, James. If they're hot, I have to get first dibs. If their not, it doesn't matter," Sirius explained. James just looked at him, saying nothing. "What?" Sirius asked, leaning a bit towards James and shrugging slightly.

"You, my friend, are the shallowest person on the face of the planet," James said. He raised his eyebrows as Sirius smiled.

"I know…isn't it great? That means no guilt trips when I date more than one girl," Sirius said, leaning back a bit. James shook his head. Sirius wasn't as callous as he seemed. He'd never had two dates in the same day where he hadn't told both girls. He wasn't a true player…but he did date around. He'd never had a steady girlfriend in his life, and yet, the girls of Hogwarts still fell over themselves to get a date with him. It made no sense to James, but girls were girls, they were out of his range of understanding.

"Wow…that's all I have to say," James said, pulling his notebook towards him. He uncapped his ink bottle and grabbed his quill, doodling on the corner of the notebook. He carried this around to write notes…and to have something to do when he was bored. Notebooks were possibly the Muggle's best invention. Not to mention that he got extra-credit from Duskis for doing it. He was using a muggle thing, after all. He was doodling absentmindedly, and smiled when he looked down at what he'd drawn. It was an _L, _all fancy looking. He glanced at the cardboard cover of his notebook-on the inside-and saw his multiple writing of the words "Lily Potter." No one ever saw this notebook-not even Sirius. If any of the marauders saw it, they would tear the mickey out of him.

"Class, open your books to page 57, please, and begin to read," Professor Duskis said. Everyone opened their books and looked at the pages, James watched the new kids out of the corner of his eye, and jumped when Sirius spoke to him from the other side.

"What's her rating?" Sirius whispered. James sighed…he'd hoped that Sirius had given it up. James turned around and looked at Bonnie, who was reading her book, then looked back at Sirius.

"9 at least," James said, "though I still say she's nothing on-"

"Lily," Sirius said at the same time he did. "I know, James. When are you asking her out this year? I mean, we're already in our first class and you haven't been rejected by her," Sirius said while pretending to read the book. James squawked indignantly, but Sirius ignored him. "That's a record for you, mate."

"See if I help you in transfiguration," James said. Sirius looked at James quickly, his eyes widening.

"But…you have to help me! How else why I pass?!" Sirius said, and he sounded slightly hysterical.

"By actually working…you know, spending time in the library. You know, that place with all the books and Madam Pince," James said. Sirius gasped in horror beside him.

"What!? Waste all that perfect dating/snogging/flirting/pranking time? You have to be joking James! You'd never do half as many marauder jokes without me, and you know it! I'd die if I had to spend too much time in the library!" Sirius said. He was actually worried. Sirius _was _actually very smart, but, like James, he never did more than he had to. They were both naturally talented. Remus had to work just a little bit harder to do well, but he enjoyed it, so it was okay. Peter had to work a whole lot, and was probably only passing because of his three best friends.

"Sirius…I'm joking, don't worry," James said, looking up into his best-friends eyes. Sirius looked relieved.

"I hope you all have gotten at least to page 63," Duskis said suddenly. With all the diagrams and pictures, James was already on page 65, even if he had been talking. Sirius was still open to page 57.

"Did you even look at your book?" James asked him. Sirius looked offended.

"Of course I did…the artist is horrible, though, so it quickly lost my interest," Sirius said. James laughed. Duskis only smiled at him, letting James and Sirius joke.

"Now…I know that some of the teachers are putting the exchange students with partners, but I decided to put the whole class in groups. For once, I decided to do this myself, too, instead of letting you choose," a groan passed around the room at these words. James just smiled at Sirius, not worried. He knew that Duskis would've placed them together. "Now, I need you to listen for your name and see what group your in," Duskis said, looking down at his notes. James tuned him out, listening only for his name. He saw Bonnie turn to Rupert and start scolding him, looking quite stern. Instead of laughing it off, Rupert actually seemed to listen. He was nodding seriously. "….Black," he heard Duskis say, and then, "Kesterson, and Potter," Duskis said. James almost choked. They were with the newbies?!

"Yes!" James heard Sirius mutter beside him. James rolled his eyes. Now that they were working with Bonnie, it gave Sirius the perfect opportunity to ask her out. It also gave James the perfect opportunity to hear Sirius rejected. The more he thought about it, the more evidence there was that Bonnie was like his Lily, not willing to say yet to just anyone. It made James actually respect her, if not like her. He reserved _that_ particular judgment for later on, when he met her and her friends on a more personal basis than the necessary introductions they'd already had.

"Everyone, move to your groups!" Duskis said. Boonie got up, giving Rupert a dangerous glare, and walked over towards Sirius and James. James almost groaned, but he didn't want to upset Bonnie. She acted like she had a temper to go with that fiery hair!

"Hello. Just to let you know… I have no experience in this subject. They offered it at my old school, but I didn't take it. Professor Dumbledore arranged all of our schedules, so I didn't really get a choice in the matter," Bonnie said as she sat down. James didn't suppress the groan this time. She had no idea what she was doing! That would mean Sirius and he would have to do the work. "My father, though, is obsessed with Muggles and even works with them on a daily basis!" she said sharply, giving James an angry look. Yes, she definitely had a fiery temper, just like his red haired love.

"Well, James's and I are pretty much experts in the subject. We know all about things like eckeltricity and stuff," Sirius said proudly, smiling flirtatiously and Bonnie. Bonnie just looked at him.

"Sure…but, so you now, it's _electricity_, not _eckeltricity_," Bonnie said, and a smile flitted over her face. Sirius dropped his smile.

"I thought you had no experience in the subject!" Sirius said incredulously.

"I don't have any…I just have a few muggle-born and raised friends," Bonnie said, giving Sirius a small smile. She was in no way flirting with him or encouraging him, but that didn't through Sirius off. He kept on coming, just being Sirius.

"So…what do we have to do? Or were neither of you listening?" Bonnie asked, looking from Sirius, who had frozen with his mouth open, to James, who was stumped. He at least looked a bit sorry that he hadn't been paying attention. "I'll take that as a 'no'. Well, we're supposed to choose one element of Muggle Life and do a report on it, preparing a presentation for the class. We're supposed choose that element out of our new books. Professor Duskis said that this was a way to introduce us to the new text. Which would you like to do?" Bonnie asked, opening her book and scanning the page that they had ended on. It had a list of the things they would be studying. Sirius quickly did the same, trying to impress Bonnie. James opened his book, too, but only because he could tell that Bonnie meant business. "Any idea on what we should do?" asked Bonnie. James saw the one he wanted to do. They had touched on this subject before, but it looked interesting to him.

"Ways of communication. We've studied the telephone before, but this is going into all ways. The post-and not owls-the telephone, e-mail-do either of you know what that is?-cellular phones-that just sounds weird-and the television-I know what that is!" James said, not pausing for anyone to answer his queries.

"Hmm…" Bonnie said, turning to that page about communication in their textbooks, nodding and 'hmming' every so often. Sirius was studying Bonnie. James knew that look…he was deciding the best way to ask her out. The slow approach, the casual drop-in, or the nervous/scared boy routine. He was pretty good at choosing his method, or else the girls just _really_ wanted to go out him, so they didn't care how he asked.

"I like the idea, James. Sirius?" Bonnie said, looking up at him. He smiled at her and flipped his hair a bit…that move always had girls sighing-except Bonnie. She appeared totally unaffected, a fact which didn't go unnoticed by Sirius, who looked startled. It was one of his signature "guaranteed-to-get-date" kind of moves, but it hadn't done anything. "Sirius…it might be better if you actually looked to the page we're supposed to be on ," Bonnie said, sounding a bit peeved. Sirius caught on to that, and quickly looked down. James knew he was glancing at the pictures only-it was Sirius's way of studying for Muggle Studies.

"Looks good to me…but so do you," Sirius said, smiling cheekily. The bold approach. James didn't think that was a good idea, but he was beginning to doubt that anything was a good idea.

"Wow…where'd you learn that? Worst pick-up lines 101?" Bonnie said, then she grimaced. "Sorry…but you're kind of getting on m nerves, Sirius. I'll save you some trouble…not to be mean, but the answers no. I won't go out with you. Back to the project," Bonnie said, looking back at her book, grabbing a piece of parchment and a quill before beginning to scribble quickly. Sirius's mouth had fallen open. He looked at James, clearly stunned. No one ever turned him down. James was trying to look bad for his friend, but he wasn't succeeding. His smile kept popping back up.

"James!" Sirius said, in a 'you're-supposed-to-feel-sorry-for-me" kind of voice that somehow managed to not be whiny.

"Sorry, Sirius…but there are other hippogriffs in the forest," James said, then he turned to help Bonnie with the project, liking the girl more b y the second. She was a Lily-type of a girl, never as good as Lily, but still like Lily. And that was fine with him.


	7. Twice Mistaken Crushes

**READ!!! **

**EXPLANATIONS for chapter: **

**1) The whole Lily knowing Harry will die (read it to find out) is just the fact that she did know it. If you have a cold-blooded murderer, who had just murdered you husband and is about to murder you, threaten to kill your son, it's pretty much a given he will. Now we know—as does everyone else who's alive after the fact—that Harry didn't die. She just wouldn't. **

**2) I know that he didn't really gain anymore knowledge during the Seventh Year break (according to Deathly Hollows) but he's still really good at Defense Against the Dark Arts, as proved by his third and fourth year, the only years he had a good teacher (well…Moody was a good teacher, he just turned out to be a crazy death eater in disguise). I'm not changing that part. I'll just claim he does have a strange knowledge of it…because he kind of does. I'll also say he spent his time in seclusion (self-inflicted solitary) studying Defense Against the Dark Arts, for something to do and to use as an excuse to stay secluded.**

Chapter 8:

"What is it like, in America?" Lily asked, looking at Daniel instead of at her book. She was usually a good student, but Professor Almner had said to get to know Daniel and make him feel welcome-though he also expected them to turn in the paper on what they learned last year, the exchange students excluded. Lily was already planning her paper, and she knew it would earn her an E at the least, though she expected an O. She was somewhat of a Teachers pet to Almner, though he was an infinitely fair teacher.

The boy was looking at her, but he appeared distracted. He mumbled something about it being like England, but they drove on the other side of the road and had a different accent, but didn't go into detail. She figured he wouldn't answer many questions about himself—he seemed a little shy—and went on into what Ancient Runes was about.

Harry found that he couldn't concentrate. It wasn't the fact that the subject was boring…Harry actually found it rather interesting; he was still stunned that he was talking to his mother…to the woman who had died and, by doing so, ensured his life. He kept looking into the green eyes that were exactly like his and listening to the voice that was sometimes there, echoing in his dreams, calming or comforting. It was hard to know that he would hear that voice raised in a scream as Voldemort killed her. It was hard to know that she died far too young, knowing that her husband had just been murdered, knowing that the man who had murdered him and murdered her was going to murderer her son…It made Harry sad, looking at her bring green eyes. The last time he had talked to her had been during the Final Battle, when the resurrection stone had brought her back for the short while Harry walked to his death. Even then, she hadn't been really alive. This was like his first time talking to her, and it made it really, really hard to concentrate. Anyone would have trouble concentrating in his place.

Unbeknownst to Harry, she had fallen silent to see if he had any questions and to see if he was paying attention. He didn't say anything, just continued looking at her oddly and then glancing back at that other exchange student, a strained sort-of look on his face.

"Daniel? Daniel, are you listening to me?" she said sharply. She was glaring at him, and her green eyes were blazing. He looked sheepish. She was rather ticked, because he hadn't seemed to hear a bit of her lecture on the subject. He was like a homework project in this class, just one that wouldn't go in the grade book, and Lily Evans never failed anything.

"Er…could you repeat that?" he said, smiling charmingly. Her eyes narrowed. Was this just another boy who though that his looks and special ways could get him out of anything? Because it wouldn't work with her.

"Your charming smile won't get you out of trouble," Lily said coolly, and then she lowered her voice, muttering under her breath, "This kid had better not be another Potter." She watched as Daniel's grin spread, but this time it didn't seem quite as consciously charming. It was a grin of plain old happiness, and managed to be even more charming than his first grin. She felt her anger falter, knowing that he wasn't trying to charm her away from anger. Or if he had been, he, unlike Potter, had decided it wouldn't work and gave up on it. Harry was thinking how cool it was that he was like his dad, but then his grin faltered. His mum and dad were supposed to get together during their seventh year…why didn't she seem to like him? If what Lupin and Sirius had told him was true…he didn't even want to think about what would happen if it wasn't. Lily, meanwhile, was still studying his face, across which his emotions were playing like an open book.

"Are you all right?" she asked, her concerned green eyes looking into his blue ones…She was startled to see that his eyes were a lot like Dumbledores…they even had a twinkle! And they had a…knowing look, as if he had been through things and, well, knew things others didn't. She shook the thought away. After all, there was only one Dumbledore! She watched as a considering look came into his eyes, as he opened his mouth and then quickly shut it again, looking as if he wanted to say something. He glanced over at the girl again, and understanding clicked in Lily's mind.

"Do you like her?" Lily asked, smiling in an understanding way. She knew it was easy to get distracted like that…James was much too often distracted by her, in almost every class. Daniel whipped his head around to look at her.

"What?" he asked, having no idea what she was talking about. He looked as if his mind was elsewhere…again. This kid seemed to have trouble concentrating.

"Do you like her?" she asked again. Daniel seemed to think for a moment, but he still looked confused. Boys were so dense sometimes.

"That girl, over there. The other exchange student. Do you like her?" she repeated. Daniel's jaw dropped, a look of horror appearing in his eyes.

"What gave you _that _idea?" he asked, finally understanding her question.

"You kept looking at her. Both Emma and Bonnie are rather pretty and Emma's in this class. I just assumed, the way you were looking at her instead of concentrating," her voice got a bit sharp here, "that you liked her." She shrugged.

"No…no way. She's taken. Herm…," he looked back at the girl quickly and shivered. "Her, her hearts my best mates," he said. Lily had noticed the stumble, but she understood that too. If someone had asked her if she had a crush on Remus, her reaction would probably be the same. Remus was like a brother, and she didn't even think of going out with him. She just didn't think of him that way. He seemed a bit apprehensive, so Lily gave him an assuring smile, trying to let him know that she understood.

"Well, try to pay attention. We've only got about ten minutes left before the bell rings and I'm supposed to get you to understand this," she said, her voice becoming sharp again. Daniel nodded and struggled to pay attention to the lesson and not to his mother. It was hard, because the word "mum" kept popping into his mind. He'd never been able to call anyone mum in his life, and knowing that he was talking to one person he could was almost torture, because at the same time he couldn't. He had to stomp down on the urge to tell her everything. He'd promised Ron, Hermione, and Ginny that he wouldn't tell and he wouldn't break a promise to them. Still, he found himself wishing Ron were here to make more stupid mistakes that gave everything away.

"Any questions, Daniel?" she asked again, and her eyes changed to surprised as he asked a few very intelligent questions, showing he'd been paying attention. She answered each one with a smile. As the bell rang and they gather up there stuff she looked over at him, seeing him ready to leave, and spoke up. "You know, when you try, you do pretty well," she said, offering him another smile before she left. She didn't notice the happy grin spread across his face or Remus's considering look as he studied them.

He did notice when Remus came over and spoke. "Listen, first rule at Hogwarts is that Lily's off limits to anyone," Remus said, and Harry paled. What was it with people thinking he had a crush on people he didn't? First Hermione and now his mom…ewe. That was sick and wrong.

"He never would, Remus," Hermione said, having heard the conversation. She was having trouble not laughing at the look on Harry's face. "He and Bonnie are a couple," she said, and Harry had trouble not looking at her in surprise. They had been, but now…well, someday, and at least it meant that it would get spread around that Ginny was taken so no boys from this time would ask he out (little did he know what his godfather was like at this age…)

"Don't worry, Remus, I would never try to steal Lily from James," Harry said, and he barely stumbled over the names. It was still odd to use those names, but he was getting used to it.

"Well, good," said Remus, not wanting to give James any more reason to alienate there new roommate. He thought that the 'blonde-kid' was weird enough as it was.

"See you later, Remus," Hermione said, giving him a small smile and heading out the door.

"Yeah…See you, Remus," Harry said with a grin, quickly trailing after Hermione.

"Hermione, you're enjoying that too much," Harry told her as he caught up with her. She just grinned.

"Can you blame me? A man, who's normally your guardian/mentor/friend…well, was your guardian," she said, sighing. It was hard to think of her professor dead. She struggled for a few moments, Harry respecting her silence, then continued, her voice not as light as it had been. "Well…it was the look on your face when asked if you like Lily!" she said, smiling devilishly. Harry grimaced again, the thought was just disgusting. H sighed heavily, then, and Harry decided to break the sad thoughts that he knew were running through her head, about Lupin's death.

They were silent as they slipped into Defense Against the Dark Arts, Remus right on their heels.

There were three to a table in this classroom, and they were sitting right behind James and Sirius, who hadn't even noticed the three. Ron and Ginny were sitting at the table adjacent to theirs, and they smiled as the three sat down.

"So, Daniel…You play Quidditch. Sirius told us. How good are you?" Remus asked. After having talked to Daniel and Emma, he liked them quite a bit and wanted to be their friend. He was looking for a reason to get James to like him. And anyone who was good at Quidditch was cool in James's book—unless you were Slytherin.

"Well, I've been told I'm pretty good," Harry said, shrugging. "It comes natural to me. I've always been told my dad was great at Quidditch as well. He played on the school team, just like I did. People said I inherited his talent."

"He's great," Ron said, butting in. "The best seeker that Hogwarts has ever seen," Ron was leaning around the two girls.

"We have yet to see that," James said, turning around and giving Ron a look. Ron looked confused, and Harry just laughed.

"Friends. What can you say?" he said, trying to remind Ron where they were with his eyes.

"But, still…are you good?" James asked, and Sirius turned around, interested in this conversation as well. Harry was just glad to be talking to his father, whatever the subject was.

"I joined the team the year I started school," Harry answered honestly. Remus stared, knowing that meant he had to be good, even if it was an American team. James looked impressed as well, as did Sirius.

"So, how long have you played?" Harry asked his dad, trying to find out more information. He wanted to know anything about his dad he could.

"I've played since my second year," James answered proudly. He'd been pretty young for Hogwarts…most didn't start playing until their third or fourth years. Harry nodded, properly impressed. He'd been on the team long enough to know that his father had started young, too.

"So, what's your Defense teacher like?" Hermione asked, leaning over the table with her elbows resting on it, joining the conversation. James and Sirius groaned.

"Not another Remus!" James said, and Remus laughed. He'd already figured out that Emme was like him. She enjoyed school and homework.

"You'll see," Sirius said, offering a charming smile and flirting openly. Hermione smiled coolly back, and Sirius's eyes widened again. Not another rebuff! This was only the second class! What was it with these girls? Couldn't they see how good looking he was? Remus was cracking up silently, laughing to see Sirius get rebuffed. He would laugh even harder when he found out Bonnie had done the same thing.

"Settle down now, class," came a sharp voice from the front of the class. Sirius and James quickly turned to the front, as did everyone else. The teacher looked stern and severe. Harry's first thought was McGonagall…This Professor Kisner had the same manner, strict and brooking no nonsense. His eyes stared sharply at each pupil, and everyone felt compelled to try their best. When he started to speak, his voice was brisk and left no room for childish insensibility. "Welcome back to Hogwarts. As you know, Defense Against the Dark Arts is one of the most challenging of the subjects taught here, one of the most challenging taught anywhere. As you are at the advanced level and in your final year, much more will be expected of you. If you thought last year was hard…think again. Last year was a walk in the park compared to this year. Remember, you take your NEWTs this year, and I expect an E or higher out of everyone of you," he said, looking down his nose at everyone in a way that said, 'or else….' Harry was the only one who didn't appeared affected by this speech…even Ron and Hermione looked a bit afraid. They were good at Defense Against the Dark Arts, excellent in face, but they'd only been able to compare themselves to Harry recently. Because of that, they didn't feel very safe in their ability at all.

"Now, I know that none of you have ever faced any of the three unforgivable curses, nor have you ever seen them," said Professor Kisner, still in that sharp, quick voice that made everyone listen automatically. Ron almost snorted, but Ginny elbowed him in the ribs at the right moment. They'd all faced them, but they were normally introduced in the seventh year, so it was understandable that no one else knew them. "This year, you will. You won't see them, but you will study them. You will get to know them well. Can anyone tell me what the three are?" he asked, and Hermione's hand went into the air, as did Rons, Hermione's, Ginny's, Remus's, James's, Sirius's—almost everyone in the class's. What with the war, they were getting well known.

Kisner scanned the group and smiled slightly. "At least you've heard of them. Let us call on one of our exchange students, shall we?" His eyes froze one Harry. He raised a single eyebrow, and Harry put his hand down and answered.

"There's the Imperious, which causes whoever's under its influence to do as the caster desires until it is taken off. Of course, it has a few flaws. If left on too long, the will of the bearer will wear down the curse slightly, and at times they will seem like themselves again. Still, it is very effective. There's the cruciactus curse, which causes the bearer to fell horrible pain. It's a torture curse, and can be aimed at one specific part of the body or at the whole. It's awful, not only to feel but to watch as well. And last, but in no ways least, the Avada Kedavra. It is the worst of the three and the only curse for which there is no hope of blocking. It's the killing curse, and there is no recovery if you get hit by it. The trick to the curses is that you must mean them to make them work, everyone in this room could try to use Avada Kedavra, but no one would die," Harry said, and the room was silent. He lowered his eyes, embarrassed. He hadn't meant to sound so…smart. He'd just been answering a question. Looking down, he didn't see the teacher smile slightly. Everyone else did though, so a slight murmur went around the room. Kisner didn't smile very much.

"Very well done, Mr. Smith. It would seem you know your unforgivable's well, very well. Five points to Gryffindor!" he said, and the Gryffindors in the room all smiled, and Sirius whistled quietly. "But let us test your seemingly considerable knowledge," he said, striding around his desk and leaning on it, crossing his arms over his chest severely. Harry almost grimaced. He didn't want to be noticed as anything special, but he wouldn't lie now either, so…

"In you opinion, what is the best way to repel a Dementor?" Kisner asked suddenly, his voice loud and sharp. The class looked at Harry expectantly. They'd studied the basics of repelling Dementors last year, and everyone was looking forward to getting into detail this year.

"The Patronus Charm, incantation e_xpecto patronum_. Of course, there is the difference between corpreal patronus's and others. A corpreal patronus has greater effect than any others, but the others are still useful. Even a weak patronus can keep a Dementor from getting to you. This charm is one of the harder ones, which is why most schools wait until their students are around seventeen to teach it to them. The trick is thinking a happy thought—a powerfully happy thought. Of course, this is harder than it sounds because of the presence of a Demontor, beings that suck all the happiness out of you," he quietly explained. Everyone stared at him. The teacher blinked.

"Mr. Kingsley, when do you learn about patronus's?" the teacher asked, rounding on Ron. Ron, who was so surprised by this sudden question lying never even entered his mind, jumped and answered honestly.

"Not until our last year—um, you know, when we're seventeen," he said. The teacher nodded.

"Have you had your last year yet?" the teacher asked sharply.

"Um…no. We weren't able to, er, go. There were…problems," Ron answered, fumbling while trying to think of a suitable answer.

"I thought not," the teacher said, nodding at Ron. "Dumbledore told me that you hadn't finished your education," he said, and without taking his serious grey eyes from Ron, spoke to the class in general. "We're going to start with a quiz," he said, and the entire class groaned. It was their first day back and they were already being tested! He flicked his wand and papers flew to land in front of the students. "Put all your books, backs, and everything else that's not a quill on the floor. Answer each question and fully as you can. Start now!" he said sharply, and the sound of scratching quills filled the room. Harry was the first one done, followed by Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. James finished about ten seconds after Hermione and three seconds before Ron. Sirius was right after Ginny, and Remus was at the same time. It took around half-an-hour to finish the quiz, and many of the students looked really nervous, biting their nails or chewing on their quills (and they weren't sugar quills, either). Professor Kisner shuffled them when he got them, and graded them in ten minutes. He stared at one for about a minute after he'd finished grading it, then set it aside, shaking his head. He quickly finished the rest.

"Well, class…you all did as well as I expected," he told them, nodding to the class. "The highest score was about an A, but that is amazing. I commend you on your knowledge. Many of the questions I just asked you are asked on the A.A.A.—the Advanced Auror Application exam. That fact that you can answer them is extraordinary. Mr. Smith," he said, and Harry jumped a little. Everyone looked at him. "I would like to talk to you after class," he said, shaking his head slightly and staring at his new student. Harry shrunk into his seat.

_Great, _he thought, and his thoughts strayed. The teacher didn't ask him another question for the rest of class, and by the end, Harry was sure Kisner had forgotten about him. His hoped were dashed when, as the bell rang, the teacher called him up.

"See ya," he muttered to The Marauders and his friends before heading to the front of the class. The six left—Sirius, Remus, James, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron—and they were talking about the same thing as everyone else. The extremely hard quiz.

"Dang…my brain feels like mush!" Sirius exclaimed as soon as they got into the hallway.

"Yeah, I'd thought Kisner was bad last year, but this is worse than ever! I think I got every single question wrong…well, except the ones that Daniel kid had just answered," James said, shaking his head. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny smiled at each other.

"Hey…we need to become friends with him. We'll never fail advanced DADA then!" Sirius said, turning to look at Remus and James. James laughed, talking with Sirius about how they would accomplish this—just joking, but half-serious. Remus hung back with Emma, Bonnie, and Rupert, wanting to get to know the other half of the new students group.

"So…can I ask a question…it made me wonder, Daniels knowledge of Defense Against the Dark Arts…is the war bad in America, too?" Remus asked, a worried tone creeping into his voice. He was wondering how powerful Voldemort was. Was it world wide? The _Prophet_ only ever mentioned the British Isles attacks, and he wondered how bad it was in America.

"Yeah...the wars still there, too," Bonnie said, and Emma came in.

"Not as bad as here, where his headquarters are and most of his followers, but he has a following in America, as well," she told them, bringing up her knowledge from what she'd read. She'd actually done research on the subject, so he answer was true.

"How bad is bad?" Remus asked, but before anyone could answer, Harry came up behind them. He looked troubled.

"What's up, Daniel?" Hermione asked, looking at him, slightly concerned.

"I just got kicked out of Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts,' he mumbled.

"What?!" all three said, outraged. They didn't believe it. Remus knew Kisner was harsh…but this!? And after what he had just done-answering those questions so brilliantly—to be kicked out of the advanced level? Why would a teacher do that? Would Dumbledore let Kisner do that? Somehow, they doubted it.

"Why?" Hermione asked. Harry looked at her, and tinged a little red.

"A DA type thing," he muttered, and Hermione smiled brilliantly. Ron grinned, his eyes quickly going from disbelief to happiness. Remus just looked confused.

"What? Dark Arts?" Remus asked, trying to figure out what the DA stood for. The others looked at him, then back at each other. Harry grinned, which surprised Ron and Hermione. It was Harry's old grin, without the slightest shadow or sadness. They weren't used to it, but they slowly grinned back.

"It sort of does, Remus…It's a Defense thing," Harry said. "A class, sort of. Emma and Rupert were a part of it—so was Bonnie—but it was only for a year, off and on…not every day…course, it started back up during what was supposed to be our seventh year, as well, we just weren't a part of it…I'm not sure I'm gonna do it," Harry said, looking down at his feet, and Hermione and Ron gaped at him. Remus noticed their looks, so looked at Harry.

"Why not, Daniel?" Hermione asked, and he looked at her oddly. It was a blank look of disbelief. It was clear he thought she should be able to figure it out.

"Why?" asked Ron.

"Why were you asked to join it?" Remus asked, just trying to fully understand what was going on. It sounded interesting and elite, and after seeing him in class—his book knowledge at least—it sounded as if he would've been an asset.

"Not to join it, Remus," Ron said, chuckling slightly. Hermione smiled. Remus looked confused.

"What then?" he replied.

"To _teach_ it," Hermione said, putting emphasis on the word teach. Remus stared.

"Why?" he asked again, turning to Daniel. This was not like Kisner at all. Harry blushed slightly and mumbled something in answer. "Can you repeat that?" Remus asked.

Harry answered a little louder. "I aced the quiz…got everyone right," he muttered. Hermione and Ron grinned, and Hermione asked a question of Harry.

"Let me guess…you answered them even better than most of the aurors," she said slyly. Harry blushed again, and nodded. Remus's jaw dropped. Hermione just laughed, as did Ron.

"So why aren't you going to teach it, Daniel?" Hermione asked, slightly angry. Ron and Remus looked at him, waiting for the answer. If he was smart enough to more than ace that quiz….he was bloody brilliant at Defense Against the Dark Arts!

"I came here for anonymity…If I do this, I'll just get noticed. That happens enough in our own town," he said quietly. Hermione and Ron exchanged understanding looks. Remus still looked confused.

"Why do you get noticed?" Remus asked Harry, his curiosity getting the better of him. He wanted to know all about this kid from America…it just seemed like he was hiding something. And that something seemed big.

"It's a long story, Remus, and not one I like to talk about," Harry said, and a haunted look came into his eyes. Remus almost flinched. Whatever the story was, it was clearly dark…and, despite that and despite the warning bells in his head, he decided to get to the bottom of it!

**A/N I hope you don't hate me for how much I'm changing it. Please don't…but if you do, feel free to tell me…and don't worry, they will find out, just later. I'm letting a little more detective work for Remus first and a little more James-hate-Harry action.**


	8. Changing Positions and Politics

Chapter 8: Changing Positions and Politics

"…wonder why Kisner wanted to talk to Daniel," Sirius was saying to James when Remus walked up.

"I know. He seemed really smart. I bet you a galleon he got the A," James said, smiling at Sirius.

"No way! I'm not looking to loose money, James," Sirius said.

"And loose it you would," Remus said, coming up behind them. They jumped and turned to glare at their friend.

"Don't do that, Moony!"

"Seriously!" James said, before rounding on Sirius, who had a huge smile on his face. "Don't even think about it, Sirius!"

"Think about what, Prongsie?" he said, his voice innocent. It fooled no one.

"Anyway…" James said, still giving Sirius a 'don't you dare' kind of a look. "What makes you so sure he'd loose money?" James had turned to Remus now.

"Well," Remus said, "I was just talking with Emma and Rupert when Daniel came up and said he'd gotten kicked out of class—"

"What!" Sirius said, his jaw dropping.

"No way!" James said.

"He seemed bloody brilliant!"

"Honestly! What is Kisner thinking?"

Remus just came in, overriding both James and Sirius, who were still talking one right after another, showing their disbelief. "He's thinking that that Daniel is, to quote you, Sirius, 'bloody brilliant.' He got kicked out—"

"If Kisner thinks he's bloody brilliant, why would he kick him out of class?" Sirius asked, James nodding. Remus sighed. This was how it was with the two of them. They were never patient enough to hear a story the whole way through.

"Let me finish and I'll tell you! Goodness," Remus shook his head, and then continued. "He got kicked out to form a class…another class of Defense Against the Dark Arts. He'll be the teacher, but he's not—" and, as if on cue, Sirius interrupted.

"Him? Teach? But he's…well, too young to be at teacher. He might be smart, but even Kisner wouldn't have him do this," Sirius said, his voice disbelieving.

"Sirius! Listen, first off, he is well qualified to teach it. He taught a class like this at his old school. You know the test Kisner paused at? It was his. He answered every question—every single question—correctly, with even more thorough responses than most aurors give," Remus said, and, of course, Sirius said something.

"Dang! That kid _is _bloody brilliant!" Sirius said, whistling. James nodded, glancing back at the kid, standing there with the other exchange students and not saying a word, looking down at the ground. There was something distinctly sad about that man, something that even overpowered the weirdness. He was quiet, but not a shy quiet, more a painfully reserved, depressed sort of quiet. It seemed he didn't want to be noticed and hated it when he was. James was beginning to wonder if his first impression of Daniel was way off. He juts seemed…tragic.

"Hey, Remus…what do you know of Smith's life story?" he asked, cutting in on the conversation. Sirius gave him an odd look and Remus got _that look_ in his eyes. The look of a mystery that he was going to solve. He _was _going to figure those four out. James didn't even need Remus's head-shake to let him know that Remus hadn't figured it out.

"Why do you want to know?" Sirius asked James, raising one eyebrow and flashing a smile at some girls they passed.

"I don't know…he just seems…well…unhappy, in a way…I don't know," he said, shrugging. Sirius rolled his eyes, but Remus nodded.

"Withdrawn, I'd say…Here, but not really a part of what's going on, but only because he won't let himself be a part of it," Remus said, saying what James had been unable to put into words.

"Yeah…he acts sort of…guilty…about something," James said, studying Daniel as he walked silently along with his friends, not looking at anyone, not smiling, and having a horrible look on his face…sort of hopeless and ever so tragic. It was a look James couldn't explain if he wanted to. It just…hurt to look at.

"When we were talking, he mentioned something about coming here for anonymity, and when I asked about it, he got all sad and depressed looking, even guilty," Remus said. "There is a story they won't tell, but it seems to make that…guilt and pain worse, each time it's mentioned. I'm going to get to the bottom of it," Remus said, and James nodded.

"I think I will, too…This kid is a puzzle…" James said, nodding. His face resembled what he normally looked like when he was planning another way to ask Lily out. Remus smiled. James was interested in the new kid…Things were going well. James would be asking questions, and Remus had no doubt James would get answers. He just hoped it happened soon, because he really, really wanted to know.

"Now back to this class he's teaching…You said he did it at his old school, too?" Sirius asked.

"Really?" asked James, impressed. If Kisner thought enough of Smith to let him teach a class, that meant he was something else. Kisner didn't get impressed easily and didn't stay impressed for long. Daniel Smith must be different, he must be brilliant.

"Yeah…really. But Daniel's not sure he's going to do it. His friends are trying to convince him to, but he doesn't want to the notice that will come with it," Remus said, his brow furrowing as he turned and looked back at Daniel, who was still looking at the ground.

"Why?" Sirius asked. Sirius was popular…and loved it. He loved the small, school version of fame he had, and he couldn't understand why you wouldn't want to be noticed. He lived off of it…he loved it. Daniel was just a new concept to him.

"He does seem kind of shy…how did you put it, Remus? Withdrawn?" James said, showing a much greater understanding and maturity than Sirius, which caused Remus to stare at him, slightly startled. James didn't notice. He glanced back at Daniel as well, and shivered slightly as Daniel smiled. It was…haunted. Daniel had some ghosts in his past that he couldn't get away from, it seemed. He quickly turned away as Daniel glanced in his direction, those startling green eyes meeting his in a disconcerting way. Even with all that sadness and tragedy, there was definitely something strange about that kid.

"Yeah…well, we'll just have to wait and see what happens," Remus said, and the three walked on to pick up Peter, with the four following behind. Peter was clearly eagerly awaiting lunch, and they all headed in there, ready to eat and laugh. They all smiled as the new kids sat down with them, James a little less enthusiastically than the others.

"So, how was you first day at Hogwarts?" they heard a girl say as she sat down next to Harry and James stared, mouth open, in utter awe. It was Lily…and she was sitting with _his _group. Sure, she was smiling at the new kid, but she was still sitting with him. He officially liked the new kid, if it got Lily to sit with him.

"It was interesting," Daniel answered, smiling, and James was stunned to see it was a real, non-sad smile. Sure, it didn't last long, but it was still there. "I learned a lot. Ancient Runes was pretty cool….it seems like it will be an interesting class. I hope I don't drag you down, though," Daniel said, giving Lily a sheepish look. James looked from one to the other, confused.

"I'm sure you won't, Daniel," Remus said, grinning at the two. He was glad to see mother and son getting along. "Nothing could bring Lily down."

Lily laughed in response, and smiled at Remus, even glancing towards James, who was staring out of the corner of his eye. "Now, that's not true, but I'm sure you won't. You seem quite intelligent and you understand quickly…at least when you pay attention," she said, smiling still, none of her previous anger showing through.

"Yeah, Daniel's pretty smart," Hermione said, smiling as Harry scowled. "I'm glad he's got you for his study partner though, Lily. You'll keep him on task. His goal is to do the least amount of work possible, though he does more willingly than Rupert, here," she said, elbowing Ron.

"Hey!" protested Ron. Everyone laughed.

"Don't worry—Rupert, is it?—you're not alone. Sirius and James here do the same thing," Remus said, smiling. Sirius and James tried to deny it, but everyone knew that they did.

"I have better things to do with my time," Sirius finally said, and Lily looked at him.

"Like what, Sirius? Asking innocent girls out? Snogging in closets? Pranking? Getting detentions and points taken away from Gryffindor?" she asked coolly. Sirius wasn't fazed.

"Yep…those first three are pretty important, and the other two are just small side-effects. Anyway, I win those points back. We still win the cup every year, what with James on the Quidditch team," Sirius said, grabbing a BLT sandwich that was floating by.

"Still…Quidditch talent doesn't give you an excuse to mess with people and neither does good looks," she said, giving Sirius a look. Sirius quickly decided to take a bite of his sandwich, making it look like that was what he had been going to, instead of answering Lily's comment.

"I agree," James said quietly, and Lily turned to stare at him, not able to say anything because she could see he was being serious. James Potter was being serious. He was saying that he didn't think Quidditch gave him a right to prank people. This had to be a joke…but somehow, it didn't seem to be. Lily didn't let herself dwell on, but instead turned back to the exchange students.

"I asked Daniel in Ancient Runes, but he doesn't talk much, so now I'm asking you three. What's America like?" Lily asked, looking at Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

"Well…." Ron started, looking at Hermione to save him.

"It's not that different from England," Hermione said, shrugging. "I mean, we are an English speaking nation, we were English colonies, so your culture had the greatest effect upon ours. I mean, there are the very American things, like ice in the soda and the spelling differences, but it really isn't that different," Hermione said, shrugging again. Everyone nodded, accepting her answer.

"Well..." Hermione said, trying to come up with something to talk about.

"When's Quidditch tryouts?" Harry asked, looking to his dad. He was trying to bring both of his parents into the conversation. He wanted them to get together.

"On Saturday," James said, counting off the days in his head. Because school had started on a Tuesday this year, that left three more full days before tryouts, and he wanted to see these American kids fly.

"Don't tell me you're too much like Potter!" Lily said, groaning. "You have to be able to think of something other than Quidditch!"

Hermione came to Harry's rescue. "Don't worry, he's not totally Quidditch obsessed…but he's pretty close. He's willing to do other things, but Quidditch is definitely important in his life," she said, sounding like Lily. Neither of the girls really understood the obsession with Quidditch, and Ginny just rolled her eyes at them.

"Still…I am going to aim the conversation toward something intelligent, that doesn't include flying balls and broomsticks," she thought for a second. "What did you think of Crouch's idea, using the unforgivables on Death Eaters?" she asked, and immediately the mood of the table changed. This brought the war back to their memories, and the lightness was gone. Death came with this topic, and it could kill any happy mood.

"I think it's bull," said James, and he looked like he cared about it. Lily started for a little bit. This wasn't the reaction she was expecting out of James. She was used to him not caring about politics and blowing her off when she brought them up, but here he was, passionate about it?

"What makes you say that?" Remus asked, even though he agreed.

"Simple. The unforgivables are Dark Magic, and no one opposed to Dark Magic should use it. Using is against them makes us no better than they are. It lowers us to their level," James said, leaning forward even more. "We were always taught, growing up, that using any unforgivable on a fellow man—on any fellow man, not just those we agreed with or thought were right—was wrong. We were taught the price of it was a life sentence in Azkaban, yet here Crouch says we can use them to put people in Azkaban. And why do we think they deserve this? Because they have used the unforgivables on others. That is it, at it's heart. We think they've done wrong, but that doesn't give use the right to do wrong to them. That is not how things are. Two wrongs don't make a right. You cannot fight fire with fire….it jus makes the world burn," he said hotly, and silence followed his statement. Everyone was staring in amazement, except Harry, who was nodding.

"The Dark Arts are for Dark Wizards. That is why they are both called dark. And the fact is, in order to use an unforgivable curse, you have to mean it. You have to enjoy the pain you cause, and no one who works against the Dark should be able to understand that. It—that enjoyment of others sorrow and terror and suffering—is what makes the Dark so Dark, it is the absence of light—which is love for others, caring, joy, and true laughter brought on by happiness. Darkness has no place in the hearts of those who really want to do good, though it will always be there. Each person has a little bit of both the light and the Dark in their souls, the part that makes the difference, which determines whether we are seen as good or bad, is which we choose to follow. And by allowing aurors to use the unforgivable curses, we are allowing them to follow the Dark, but face no consequences. We are telling them to become like those they hunt, but at the same time, telling them it's acceptable and good. And once used, the easier the unforgivable curses will be used," Harry said, as heatedly as his father had, and another silence followed, where everyone stared at Harry. This was the most that any of the marauders and Lily and heard him talk and it was the most that his friends had heard in a while.

"Wow…I….wow…you're right, of course, both you and James," Lily said, nodding to both and even giving James a small smile, which he returned.

"I hate to break this up guys, but lunch is almost over. We'd better head to our next class," Remus said, looking from James to Harry and back. They were quite a bit alike, he noticed, but in odd ways. It was almost disconcerting seeing them all sitting there, because the more he thought about it, the more he thought that Harry acted like James and Lily. He mentally laughed at himself…he was sure that a lot of people acted alike if you looked for it. '_But you didn't look for it,'_ a voice said in his head, and he ignored it. Still…something was definitely there.


	9. Potions Master, Potions Partner

**A/N Hey, I'm back! The Frozen Water challenge-thing is over. Congrats to:**

HmmSoupy

ickle-princess

**Who got the answer! Which was I.C.E. the way. Ice is frozen water, and that's how you spell it. Just tell me which** _**one**_** you want as you're prize (or come up with a new one, but I have to okay it!)**

**The one-shot that won't be a part of the story a preview of a chapter/the plans I have for this story. If neither, jus tell me.**

**Also, a shout-out to ****Nosi! ****You rock! She sent me a PM pointing out specific mistakes I had made while editing the last chapters!**

**Okay…the first chapters are still changed…do not be angry for the changes:**

**I HAVE CHANGED A LOT!**

**If you re-read some of the chapters (not the first one) things are different. **

**Remus doesn't know anymore, I'll have him find out later.**

**They all look different**

**Dumbledore knows nothing about their lives, either**

**Only three positions open now, not four…no beater position, and Sirius is going to try out. **

**Remus is suspicious, but not that they're from the future. He just thinks something's up.**

**Those are the changes, go back and re-read if you want to.**

**I got the idea from the seventh book that Harry had finally gotten Occlumency (he could push away the visions and feelings from Voldemort), so he does in this story. Sorry if I understood wrong, but hp-lexicon says he can do it now as well, so…**

**Happy reading!**

Chapter 9: Tuesday's Troubles

Harry slipped somewhat uneasily into his seat, looking around the familiar dungeon classroom. He knew that this would be his first real chance to see Snape. He also knew that Lily and Snape wouldn't be friends. This would also be his first encounter with Peter, as he had managed to make it to Newt Level Potions. He glanced at his father, and licked his lips nervously. This would be the first time he saw James and Snape in close quarters…he wondered if his father would prove to be like he had in Snape's memory, or if he would be different. Whatever happened, Harry knew that he would not let his father pick on Snape. He would stand up for the man that grew up to be one of the greatest hero's of the war…even if it meant alienating his father.

"You alright, mate?" Ron asked, turning around as he heard Harry sigh heavily. Ron and Hermione were sitting in front of Harry, who had an empty seat next to him. Ginny wasn't here yet, she'd had to stop by the water closet.

"Yeah, I guess…it's just…" Harry said, and then he nodded towards the Slytherin side. Ron gave him a blank look. "Snape." Harry said, and the one word said it all. Hermione nodded, thinking of their one-time least-favorite professor. Umbridge easily took that spot now, but Snape…they still hated him as a teacher, and for the way he had treated Harry, but they respected him. He had also protected Harry, and been a hero. Ron was still trying to find away around respecting him, but every time he mentioned Snape, the word professor came first, atomically. He respected Snape as well.

"It's weird…" Hermione said, and just then Ginny came in, accompanied by none other that Harry's mother, Lily. They were chatting and laughing, looking like friends. Harry stared as Ginny sat, not with him, but with his mother, in the front row of the class. Harry raised his eyebrows, looking at Ron, who shrugged.

"Well…you're mothers getting to get to know Bonnie, that's good, isn't it?" Hermione said, and they looked at her. The unspoken '_her son-to-be's girlfriend_' was still clearly heard.

"As long as you don't expect me to ask for approval…" Harry said, and Hermione had to put her hand over her mouth, to keep from giggling. Ron just grinned, then he placed a mask of seriousness on his face.

"What makes you think you have my approval to date my sister? You had your chance," he said, sounding ever so serious. Harry looked at him, trying to decide if Ron meant it or not. Ron's face was impossible to read…for anyone who didn't know him well, that was. Harry saw the twinkle of mischief in his eyes, and raised one eyebrow.

"What makes you think that I need your approval to date your sister?" Harry asked, and Ron looked shocked for a moment.

"I'm…I'm your best mate!" he said, and Harry laughed quietly.

"I know, so that means automatic approval, doesn't it? You already trust me!" Harry said, and Ron looked at him, grinning suddenly.

"That's what you think!" Ron said, before turning around.

"Looks like I'm stuck sitting next to you," a voice said from above Harry, sounding slightly disgusted. Harry looked up and froze, for standing there, next to the open seat besides Harry, was none other than his greasy-haired, hook-nosed one-time least-favourite professor, Severus Snape.

"Um…hi, I'm Daniel, Daniel Smith," Harry said, sticking out his hand. Snape let his eyebrows rise for a minute, and Harry felt a familiar probing enter his mind. With a scowl, he pushed it away. "I know occlumency, so don't even think of prying into my mind," Harry hissed angrily. Snape froze, then, with a calculated look, nodded.

"Understood," Snape said, slowly, then he took the hand that Harry had offered, and there was a flicker of something akin to respect in his eyes. "An occlumens…hmmm, not very often that I meet another one," he said, sounding interested. It was a question, and Harry knew it, but he wouldn't really answer it.

"You're one as well, I'm assuming?" Harry asked, and when Snape nodded, pride shining in his black eyes, Harry smiled slightly. "Yes…well, what with the war, it might be important, don't you think?" Harry asked, then he turned around, watching the reaction out of the corner of his mind. Snape was studying him, trying to figure him out. A Gryffindor who didn't pick on him…Harry saw Snape's glance go towards Sirius and James, and then back to Harry. He seemed puzzled. All the Gryffindors in his year hated him…But then again, this kid was new, and probably didn't know that Snape was the hated one yet. Harry saw the conclusion on his face.

"Oh…I know they don't like you, but I don't care," Harry said, looking at Snape, and watching as surprise etched into the Slytherins face. Whether it was over the fact that Harry didn't judge him based upon James and Sirius's feelings or that Harry knew what he had been thinking, Harry didn't know. "I don't judge too quickly," he said, but then shook his head. He knew that wasn't true…Look at what he had thought of Snape most of his life? And Neville? And Sirius, when he'd first seen him? True, he'd had good reasons, but…

"Well…don't expect me to be nice just because you're not one of them. You're still a Gryffindor and I'm still a Slytherin," Snape said coolly, but Harry smiled. It wasn't as cold as it could've been. Harry mentally shook his head, wondering when he had decided to try to become friends with Snape. That would most defiantly alienate him from his father, Sirius, and Remus. Well, and Peter, too, but Harry didn't really care about that.

"And don't expect me to be cruel to you just because you're in Slytherin…I'm not from around here, remember?" Harry said, glancing up to another surprised look cross Snapes face, then it fell, and it was back to the mask that Harry saw. There was no hate on it when Snape looked at him this time.

"Well…" Snape said, and his voice was even less cold than before. Harry smiled. Then he remembered he didn't know Snape's names…or wasn't supposed to. How to ask this...

"Well, I'm afraid that in talking of you in the dorms, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter have failed to mention your name," Harry said, looking back at Snape, just catching the twitch of the lips that Harry thought was a smile. Who would've thought that Harry would be the one to make to Snape smile?

"I'm Severus Snape," Snape said, and Harry smiled.

"Nice to meet you," Harry replied, and once again Snape's eyebrows shot up, and he looked at Harry again, clearly not believing a Gryffindor that roomed with James Potter could be civil to him.

Then it was Harry's turn for surprise. "Nice to meet you as well, Daniel," Snape said, smiling coolly. Harry blinked as Snape turned to get his potion ingredients out. Snape had smiled at him. _Snape _at smiled at _him. _Sure, it had been a cold smile, but still…Snape's voice had been_ friendly. _Harry shook his head…even after the memories, he'd never expected that…For one thing, Snape was dead. For another…he'd still hated Harry, as Harry was James's son.

"Class, sit down," Slughorn said. He smiled at every one, winking at Lily and Snape, as well as a few others. Harry had to resist the temptation to roll his eyes. The Slug-club, of course. "Welcome to Seventh Year, NEWT potions. I'm pleased to see you've all made it this far!" Slughorn went on to talk about how important NEWT's were to your future. Harry felt his attention wandering, and he glanced at Snape, who rolled his eyes.

"This is my fourth NEWT lecture…you'd think they'd just make one teacher give them all," he told Harry in a whisper. Harry was hard-put not to shake his head. Here he was, whispering against the teachers, with Snape. He had never imagined that this would happen…ever.

"Yeah, well…Kisner doesn't," Harry told him, "but I warn you…he's the male version of McGonagall. Even James and Sirius paid attention in his class," Harry said, nodding towards his dormmates. Snape's eyebrows rose again.

"A teacher got those buffoons to listen?" Snape said, and a quick grin flashed across face. Harry started again. Snape could _grin_? And it was a real grin, not his ever present smirk. Harry shook his head. This was really messing with his version of Snape. "I'm looking forward to having him."

"…since I'm sure you will all do splendidly on your NEWTs, at least in potions!" Slughorn said, beaming around the room and even winking at his favorite students, which included, of course Snape, Lily, James, someone that looked suspiciously like Narcissa before she married Malfoy, and a Ravenclaw that reminded Harry of someone, he just couldn't figure out whom.

"Hmph…all do splendidly? I doubt these dimwits could make a Draught of Living Death to save their lives," Snape remarked, sounding very much like his older, cruel professor-self. Harry blinked. It was weird, seeing Snape grin and then act like the man Harry disliked so much.

"I'm not even going to be taking the NEWTs," Harry said, risking a glance in Snape's direction. His eyebrows had risen again, but he was looking at Harry shrewdly.

"Don't they have them in America?" he asked, and Harry paused for a split second. In truth, he had no idea if there were NEWTs in America or not.

"Yeah, they just don't call them that. We'll have to retake our own Seventh Year when we get back, anyway. The credits we get here won't count, just like the credits from our old school don't count for Hogwarts," Harry said, pretty sure it was a plausible reason and making a mental note to tell Ron, Hermione, and Ginny what he had told Snape.

"Oh…How do you become an exchange student?" Snape asked quickly, and Harry wondered why Snape was so talkative. He just wasn't that kind of person. Snape was a loner, not really that nice except to a select few (Harry's mother being the only non-Slytherin included in this small group).

"We signed up, talked to the teachers, you know…just showed our interest," Harry said, shrugging. "Not many people think of doing this, seeing as it's not done often," Harry said, hoping that his explanation would still stand later. He was going to have to remember to tell his friends quite a bit so they didn't contradict each other.

"Who did you stay with over the summer?" Snape asked quickly, smoothly filing in as soon as Harry gave him a space. Harry shook his head. He really never would have figured Snape for a talker.

"Oh, just a family," Harry said, thinking of the Weasley's. "They were really nice. No kids in Seventh Year, though," he added, hoping that Snape didn't ask him to get more specific. He couldn't think of a single family name he could give that Snape wouldn't see for a lie. Of course, because things never worked out for Harry Potter, Snape asked.

"Their names were…?"

"Er-The Patils," Harry pulled out of thin air, praying that girls father didn't attend Hogwarts currently. For once, fate was nice to Harry.

"Hmmm, Percival Patil graduated last year. He was a Ravenclaw, quite smart…don't know why he's dating a Gryffindor," Snape said, his lip curling disdainfully. Harry almost laughed. It was a very Snape thing to do. His lip had curled like that throughout Harry's Hogwarts years.

"Hey, nothing's wrong with Gryffindors!" Harry said quickly, pushing his thoughts away. He didn't want to think more about the future than he had to. If he did, Harry knew he would give something away to the shrewd Slytherin.

"Oh….You're one, aren't you?" Snape said disdainfully. From the way Snape had said it, Harry was sure that he hadn't forgotten. Why did Snape want Harry to hink he had? "What's it like, rooming with the idiots?" Snape asked icily, and Harry didn't even bother to ask who he was talking about. Even if he hadn't known of Snape's hate for the Marauders, he would've known of the Marauders dislike for Snape. The went on and on a bout him in the dorms. Harry had to concentrate to not call Snape either Professor Snape or Snivelus.

"Not too bad," Harry said, honestly. He'd only spent one night in their room, after all. He'd had no chance to be pranked by them, nor had he managed to truly get on their bad side…yet.

"I find that hard to believe," Snape said dryly, giving a disdainful glance toward his enemies.

"Hey, they don't dislike me," Harry said. "I'm a Gryffindor. They're really not that bad…in fact, they're rather funny, the way they joke with each other," Harry added, a smile tugging at his lips as he remembered the scene in the dorm room the night before. James and Sirius bantered like Fred and George did, with the same closeness that both the Twins and Harry and Ron felt. Once or twice, it caused a twinge in Harry's heart, remembering that he would never again see the Twins laughing like that, picking on each other in a way that only they could. He quickly pulled his mind away from the gloomy thoughts.

He glanced back at Snape, hoping that Snape hadn't noticed Harry's quick slip into depression. At the look in Snape's eyes, Harry sighed heavily. Of course, with his quick eyes that seemed to catch everything, Snape _had _noticed. But he didn't ask. In fact, he was pretty silent for the rest of lesson, not really glancing at Harry, except to see how he was doing on his potion. Harry had to suppress a grin at the look of surprise on Snape's face. This was a potion he had made over the summer, a fair few times, having found some of Snape's notes on potion making. Harry had actually memorized most of Snape's recipes, figuring that they would help in when he was an auror. He did feel guilty about it, sometimes, but…

"Why are you stirring with a wooden spoon and four times clockwise, three times counterclockwise? The recipe says to stir with a _silver _spoon and to stir seven times _clockwise only_?" Snape asked. Harry stared at him, unable to answer for a few seconds. This was Snape…Potion's master of Hogwarts, The Half-Blood Prince. Snape had written all of the helpful hints that Harry was now using…and Snape was now asking Harry for them? This was a little to strange, even for Harry.

"It, uh…well…it, er, works better that way?" he said, quite unsure of his answer. Snape leaned over to get a better look at Harry's potion, noticed how it was turning the exact color it was supposed to at this point and nodded, grabbing his quill and jotting it down in his Potions book. Harry was relieved to see multiple scribbles all along the edges of the book already, even though it was only the first day back.

"So…do you like Potions work?" Snape asked Harry quietly, a few minutes later. 'Was the talkative Snape returning?' Harry couldn't help but wonder.

"It's okay…My potions professor didn't like e very much, though, so I never could really enjoy the subject," Harry said with shrug. "When I do it on my own, I don't mind it…it's actually rather enjoyable. But by favorite subject, by far, is Defense Against the Dark Arts." Harry was concentrating on adding the right amount of Beetle-eye-unicorn-horn mixture to his potion. If he added too much, it would turn yellow and start sending spurts of potion out. If he added to little, the potion would turn solid and shrivel into a ball. He might have made it before, but it was extremely complicated and he had to pay attention to what he was doing or he would do something drastically wrong.

"Why didn't your professor like you?" Snape asked, once again giving Harry no time to think between questions. Harry cocked his head to one side, wondering…Hadn't Snape's recipe said to let the potion sit for four minutes before adding in the powdered rats tail?

"He and my dad didn't get along too well," Harry said, kneeling down to eye the amount he had in his goblet, trying to gauge how much longer it had to wait.

"Why?" Snape's question came shortly.

"They just didn't," Harry said, none too sure as to why. After all, it had to start somewhere, and Harry didn't really know where.

"What makes Defense your favourite?" Snape asked, once again before Harry had even managed to finish adding the right amount of the mixture. The next ingredient was….a dragon scale, from a Welsh Green. If he remembered rightly, Snape' notes had told him to cut into fourth, that way it would dissolve faster and wouldn't take as much stirring.

"I'm good at it and it's useful," Harry replied, already starting to cut the dragon scale.

"What are you doing that for?" Snape asked, distracted from his questioning by Harry's actions.

"Cutting it…the smaller the pieces, the faster it dissolves," Harry said, adding it the potion, which turned greed a lot faster than the book said it should take. Harry suppressed a grin as Snape added another note to his potions book.

"Useful? How, we're seventeen," Snape said, adding his own scale, cut into fourths just like Harry's had been.

"I'm eighteen and we're in a war," Harry said, reading the next line and trying to remember if Snape had said anything about it…he didn't think Snape had, so he just did what the book said. Was it his imagination, or did Snape look disappointed that he had't done anything different?

"Eighteen? Okay, but that is still a little young to deal with the Dark Arts…" Snape said, glancing around, then he lowered his voice, "and I thought you Gryffindor's hated that with a passion, anyway?"

"We do," Harry answered. "That's one reason I love Defense Against the Dark Arts so much…it teaches you how to fight the Dark Arts. And all because you're young doesn't mean you shouldn't be prepared. The Death Eaters don't care if you're young and Voldemort sure as—" Harry said, but Snape had gasped and dropped his knife, creating a knick in the wooden table. He was staring at Harry, his eyes lightly wider than usual.

"How…how can you say _his _name?" Snape asked Harry, and Harry felt his blood grow cold at the obvious awe, not of himself, but of Voldemort. The way Snape had said him…it hadn't been fearful, of hateful, but almost worshipful. This was Dark Arts Snape…and Harry felt the familiar anger spring up in him.

"Because fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself," he snapped. "If Voldemort is to be brought down, we have to start by saying his name...It's one way to stand up to him!" Harry voice was quite heated, and he didn't notice Sirius, James, and Remus staring at him in awe from the desk ahead.

"You're a mere child…How do you think you can stop him?" Snape asked coolly, the sneer evident in his voice. He sounded so much like the Snape that Harry had known that Harry almost called him professor.

"I'll do anything I can…One more person standing up to him is one less person that will join him, one less person that will allow him to get away with the atrocities he does one more obstacle in his path…And that is a worthy goal," Harry said, not even paying attention to his potion anymore, but looked at Snape with a determined gaze. Snape stared coolly back. Snape just nodded at him, and went back to work. Harry suddenly understood Snape's questioning. He had been trying to find ut about Harry, not because he wanted to get to know Harry, but because he liked t have things to hold over people. He had wanted Harry to slip something, or if not that, say that he was on his side. Harry scowled to himself…Why did he think that maybe this Snape was different, more like the Snape that the former potions master showed himself to be in the end?

They finished their potions work in a tense silence, neither looking at the other one.

**A/N Bet you didn't expect that, did you? Well…for those of you who want to see Harry and Snape become friends…maybe they will, maybe they won't, it all depends how the story comes out. But this is how I see Snape being at the time, cunningly asking questions to discover the hidden things about those around him, automatically assuming that they are hiding something. I'm not saying that this is how Harry and Snape's relationship will stay, I'm just quite sure that Snape wouldn't easily become friends with someone who is a Gryffindor and most definitely against Voldemort, nor can I see Harry hiding his hate of Tom, even in the past. **

**APOLOGY!!:**

**Also…sorry for the long update, but I'm a junior who took all the advanced and AP classes, so my class-load is insane. I'm also in the play, which takes away even more of my time. I'll try to update, but it will be really, really hard.**


	10. Hiding and Pranking

**A/N Hmmm…I've also noticed that I use our character real and fake names interchangeably. I don't know if I should. It randomly switched to Marauder POV in the middle, and I needed to get some Golden Trio+1 POV in there, so I did it by calling them Ron and Harry. Sorry…It will switch. **

Harry slung his bag over his shoulder and walked hurriedly out of class. He didn't even wait for Ron, Hermione, or Ginny. They would just ask questions. Some distance also needed to placed between him and Snape.

Harry was mentally smacking himself, wondering why he had idiotically assumed that Snape would seem different. This wasn't the Snape that had been one of the Light Side's greatest allies…this was the Snape that dreamed of becoming a Death Eater, was James Potter's worst enemy, was immersed in the Dark Arts and didn't want to stop drowning in them…This was a Snape that Harry could, by all right, hate. But he couldn't. He still saw the hero that Snape would become when he looked at him, heard his dying words: "_Look at me!"_. But Snape _wasn't _that man yet, he _wasn't_ the hero…no, he was just a seventeen-year-old Slytherin. That was all.

Harry turned a corner suddenly, now that he had made it to the third floor. He knew that very few people knew about this little room behind the painting of Wendelin the Weird (he'd never really understood why there was a picture of her in Hogwarts). It was small, and really only suited for about four people comfortably. It was where he'd hidden a few times throughout the years when he was avoiding people. Ron, in his fourth, year for one. Filch, a few times...and Romilda Vane and her friends quite often, too. Right now…he wasn't avoiding anyone in particular (except Snape, but he highly doubted Snape would make a b-line for him). Just avoiding people, more or less, while he simmered down. He didn't know why this one incident of a Slytherin wanting to become a death eater bothered him so badly. Actually, that was a lie. He knew why. It was because it was Snape, a man he had known. He knew where this path would lead him. He sighed, closed his eyes, and slid down the wall, his head resting on it. Somehow, he had thought that going to the past would be easy. It was only his first day and he was already having some problems.

"… he looked pretty angry" someone said, and Harry slipped back out into the open corridor upon recognizing Hermione's voice.

"I wonder what hap—Harry!" Ron said, spotting him. Ginny and Hermione looked up him, worry evident their eyes right next to the relief on having found him. "You all right, mate?" Ron asked, looking at him closely. Ron was dense, but he could tell when there was something wrong with his best friend, and this was on of those times.

"Sure…I'll get over it," Harry said, shrugging. He noticed Hermione's disbelieving look and Ginny's eye roll, but he pretended he hadn't. "Let's just get going, alright? We have…supper next," he said, checking his timetable and sighing. Perfect. Another chance to run into Snape. He'd have to make a conscious effort to avoid the Slytherin now, for his own sanity. "C'mon…let's go. We have to get to the Great Hall before Sirius if we want to get any food," he said, sending them all a quick smile, which was very close to being a true smile in spite of the tension, before turning around and heading to the Great Hall. Ginny was the first to follow him, running a little to catch up. She slipped her arm into his and Ron and Hermione watched as he smiled down at her and she smiled up at him. Ron and Hermione lingered for a short while. They had a quick conversation, but not a word was spoken. One look at the other and they both knew they were thinking the same thing: What's gonna happen to Harry? He can't have anything worse happen to him…can he?

With a deep sigh, Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and they followed their friends, worried thoughts filling their heads.

"Did you hear him?" Sirius said, turning to James, a slightly awed look on his face.

"Yeah…he said You-Know-Who's name!" James said in a whisper, looking around at his friends.

"He—he did?" squeaked Peter, his fear very evident.

"Yeah…he did," Remus said, but unlike the other's, his voice wasn't fearful or full of awe...Remus was thoughtful. No one said You-Know-Who's name, except for Dumbledore, but this kid had done it easily. Why? What reason was there for him being unafraid of the darkest wizard in history? The possibility of Death Eater's came into his mind, but he shook that thought away. Dumbledore wouldn't let a Death Eater into Hogwarts and they were still young…18 was too young to be useful to the He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. And anyway, You-Know-Who was still afraid of Dumbledore. He wouldn't risk it. Then why…? Remus added this to the long list of mysteries surrounding the new kid.

"Hey…" a voice said from behind Remus, breaking him out of his thoughts. One glance at James's huge grin was all it took to let him know who it was. "Did you guys happen to, er—hear anything said between Severus and Daniel?" Lily asked, a little hesitantly. She tried her hardest not to talk about her ex-best friend, and asking if they had eavesdropped on one of his conversations…Not a very Lily thing to do.

"Yeah, we did," James said, then he seemed to realize what he'd said. "Not that I was listening, or anything!"

"Sure, Potter…" she said, rolling her eyes. "But…what did they say? He didn't look to happy when he left, and neither did Severus," she said, sitting down next to Remus, right across from James.

"Snape was being his usual non-trusting self," James said, the hate in his voice not quite as strong as it had been just a year ago, but still there.

"You know…asking Smith question after question, trying to get some dirt on him," Sirius supplied, shrugging he sent a glare the Slytherins way, (though Snape was sitting at the opposite end that he glared at).

"You know how he is, Lily. Well, he asked Daniel about Defense Against the Dark Arts. Their conversation moved into his view on them, and he said he hated them and hated You-Know-Who, but he didn't say You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named—he said the name! He said that fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself and if we want to bring Lord Vol-er, You-Know-Who down, we have to start by saying his name. He said that standing up to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is a worthy goal, or something like that..." Remus said, shaking his head, his voice now as awed as the others. That took some guts, both saying the name and telling a Slytherin that you wanted to stop You-Know-Who. He had done both fearlessly. Daniel Smith definitely seemed dedicated to stopping the Dark Arts. "Well, you can imagine how Snape took it. They didn't say a word to each other afterword. But as to what angered Daniel Smith so much…? I don't know," Remus said, shrugging.

Lily was staring at them. "He didn't…didn't really tell Severus all of that, did he?" She also knew how much guts that took, but she wasn't viewing it quite the same way as the others. She was worrying for the new kid. Even though she had long denied it, Severus Snape was a Death Eater wannabe. Lily was pretty sure that he was already in contact with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. If her assumptions were correct, Daniel could be in some real danger.

"Yeah…it was pretty wicked, actually. You could tell he really meant it…" Sirius said, and then James spoke up suddenly.

"I wonder what happened to him to make him so outspoken about the Dark Arts? I mean, we all hate them and want to help bring You-Know-Who down, but Daniel seems like he doesn't even want to wait until after graduation. He sounds as if he plans on stopping him now. He sounds like he really—and I mean _really_—despises the Dark Arts. That's more than your average I-Fight-for-the-Light hate," he said quietly. Sirius stared at him oddly, but Remus and Lily were giving him considering looks. From the way James had spoken, Remus was pretty sure he wasn't even aware he'd said it out loud.

"You're right, James…" Remus said, his head cocking to one side as he thought. What could happen to one so young to turn him that fully, wholly, and passionately against the Dark Arts? Was there a story there? Was this part of the story they didn't want to tell him?

"I don't know…they all seem pretty anti-dark to me," Sirius said, shrugging. "Maybe it's an American thing. They tend to be outspoken about everything they do." Sirius jumped about a foot in the air as someone behind him laughed. "What the hell!" he snapped at the quartet of exchange students.

"Sorry, Sirius…didn't think you'd be that jumpy," Daniel said, raising a single eyebrow in Sirius's direction.

"Yeah…You're a prankster, Padfoot…you shouldn't jump that easily," James added in a falsely disappointed voice, also raising one eyebrow.

"Oh…Prankster's, are you?" Rupert asked, interested. His grin would have done any of the Marauders proud, just the perfect mix of innocence and devlishness. He was, of course, thinking of the Twins and what they—no, he would give to be here. Ron sighed, and his smirk was gone. It had been 5 months, and he still felt his brother's death as if it was fresh.

"We had some good ones at our school. I highly doubt you could compete," Harry said, giving Ron a significant look. He had a pretty good idea of the thoughts going through his best friends mind.

"Yeah right," James said, pride lacing every word.

"No one comes close to us," Sirius added, puffing out his chest and grinning. Unlike Ron's grin, Sirius's held absolutely no innocence. It was the grin of a pure prankster.

"We're the best there is!" Peter added, the same pride in his squeaky voice as had been his friends. Daniel stared at him a few moments before shaking his head and turning away. Remus barely noticed, but barely still meant that he _had_ noticed.

"Prove it," Daniel said challengingly. Rupert grinned, as did Bonnie. Much to everyone's surprise, so did Emma.

"Yeah, I highly doubt you're better than ours. They even started a famous joke shop…it's great. Coming from me, you know it's true," she added, and everyone laughed.

"Okay, challenge accepted. Well, there was this one time when we…" Sirius started. The tale-telling lasted long past dinner, the group laughing in front of the fireplace in the common room at some of the Marauder's more insane pranks.

"You died Professor McGonagall's robes neon green?!" Rupert yelled, holding his sides in laugher.

"After you bewitched the suits of armor to follow her around singing _Witchy Woman?_" Emma put in, picturing their strict professor's face.

"You got Snape to prose to her?" Bonnie said, clearly incredulous.

"How in the world did you get Dumbledore to follow suit? At _lunchtime_?" Daniel added, laughing at the mental image of the bearded headmaster down on one knee in front of a furious—but blushing—Professor McGonagall, promising his unydying love…with a ring made from a butterbeer cork. Harry lost himself in laughter again.

"It was brilliant!" James and Sirius said together, also laughing uncontrollably.

"I didn't think I'de ever seen McGonagall blush, but that prank proved me wrong!" Lily added, also laughing. In hindsight, all of the Marauder's pranks were splendid and mostly harmless (she said mostly, because they had charmed all the stared to turn into slides whenever any Slytherin stepped onto them, no matter who else was one them…Lily and managed to land a broken nose, as had most everyone else, including the Marauders. Of course…that was first year).

"No, but seriously…How in the world did you get Professor Flitwick—with bubblegum pink hair and lavender highlights—to dance like a leprechaun on the staff table at breakfast yelling about his pot of gold?" Rupert asked, clearly disbelieving this had happened.

"I really have to see one of your pranks!" Daniel said and then paled as the Marauders turned their devilish grins on him. "But it can wait!" he added hurriedly.

"Really?" Sirius said.

"I think not," Peter added.

"We can do something properly devilish," Remus added, and Harry knew he was doomed. If Remus Lupin—the sanest of the group—was in on it, he was dead meat.

"I can think of a few things…" James added.

"_Veritium_!" the four marauders yelled as one, followed directly my Emma's "No!"

"What the heck?" Sirius said as the girl tackled him, her ebony hair nito shielding her blazing eyes.

"Seriously, Emma…what's up?" Bonnie asked, giving the girl an incredulous look.

"It's a truth spell!" Emma answered. Then she turned to Daniel, whose eyes had widened considerably at that pronouncement. Remus saw his chance, and ignoring the voice in his head that told him he'd feel awful about this later, he asked a question. After all, a side-effect of the spell that you had to answer.

"What're you hiding?" he asked, then cursed himself. It was too vague. Damn. Antoehr side-effect was that the caster—or casters, in this case—couldn't ask another question until the previous question was answered. He'd given Daniel a perfect opportunity.

"I love Bonnie," Daniel stated, and then he sighed heavily. Harry was glad that the spell allowed him to call Ginny by her fake name.

"Are you actually good at Quidditch?" James put in as Emma dragged Daniel away from everyone. Daniel spun around, his eyes alight and dancing with some hidden amusement. A real grin stretched across his face, and he looked entirely different. He looked downright handsome and happy and his age. It was a stunning difference. Everyone stared.

Yeah…I'm wicked at Quidditch!" Daniel said, then he sprinted up the stairs as quickly as he could, but not before Sirius had managed to him with a hair-change jinx.

"So…" Bonnie asked, grinning. "How long will his hair be…um…puke orange?" she asked.

"With bright yellow highlights?" Rupert added.

Sirius grinned, then burst into laughter at a very loud—and very high pitched—"Sirius Black!"

"Sirius…what else did you hit him with?" Remus asked his howling best friend. Sirius looked ready to cry, the way he was holding his sides from his laughter.

"A—a—voice-change—jinx—pre—pre-puberty!" he said, cracking up again, harder. When he had calmed some, he added another bit of news. "A full day!" then he was off in hysterical laugher again.

"Truth spell's off," Emma said, and Daniel--orange-yellow-highlighted dreadlocks and all—was standing behind her, looking put out. But then he suddenly grinned again.

"Guess I asked for it," he said, once again in the hight-pitched voice a pre-adolescent. As his voice cracked in the middle of his sentence, everyone started falling into peals of laughter again. They couldn't help but stare at the funny sight Harry made, with his crazy hair and goofy grin. James had also managed to make Harry's robes resemble something that Dumbledore would wear, and we all know what that means.

Remus stared too, but for a totally different reason than everyone else. That was a famililiar grin, on an unfamiliar face. Why did Daniel's smile make him think of James? And was that a lightning-bolt on his forehead?

**A/N Umm…yeah…not too prankish, so I'm not sure how those turned out. I couldn't come up with something for them to do to Harry, so that just kind of happened…It doesn't seem Marauderish enough to me, but oh well…I'm good with pranks. Any ideas?**

**JK**


	11. Happiness and Saddness

**Hey again! I would like to answer a few questions…**

**Is Harry's disguise gone now that Sirius spelled him? **

_**No… Harry's hair had been changed to fall into his face and cover his scar so no one could see it. When Sirius changed it to dreadlocks, they spread in a way that his scar was visible. Do you really think Dumbledore's charm would wear off if a seventh year cast a spell? **_

**Are other characters going to be appearing? Like Neville or Luna? Maybe even Teddy or George?**

_**I don't know. I hadn't thought about that. Probably not George, I just don't see how he'd fit into the story and I know I'd make him depressed and so un-George (hey, give him a break…Fred is gone breaks down into tears).. Maybe Neville or Luna, but I'm not sure. What reason would they have to show up? Teddy would be fun—especially an older Teddy, like from Harry's future (he deserves a change to meet dad too), but he's too young now and one era difference is enough…I guess it's sort of up to you guys. What do the reviewers think? Like the idea? Tell me if you do and which characters you want to show up. ( Disclaimer: I am not promising to put others in there. It would depend on how they would fit into the story. You're input is appreciated, but not automatically to be followed. Thank you).**_

**Update sooner!**

_**Okay, not a question, but I get it a lot. Sorry, but I have a really busy schedule. I opted for the challenging classes, lessons in flute, violin, Irish Dance, and Youth and Cell Group. Add practice and homework for the above and I have zero free time. I'll update when I have the time. I am not going to fail a class so I can write fanfiction, sorry. My future is too important to me to do that.**_

**That's it. Any other questions, ask. I will try to respond quickly. **

**Do you guys think I should add review responses at the end of my chapters?**

Chapter 11:

When Harry woke up the next morning, he smiled quietly before he opened his eyes. He could tell that he still had yellow and orange dreadlocks. He could also feel his crazy robes. It turns out that James had managed to add a sticking Charm to them, so Harry would be unable to get rid of the purple robes until later that day. He grinned, wondering what sort of looks he would get from the population of Hogwarts today. For once, he wouldn't mind the stares he received. They would be fully deserved, and not because of something he had done.

"I have to ask why you're smiling, Smith. You look like a Christmas ornament gone wrong," he heard someone say from above him. Of course, he shot up in bed, glancing around and gripping his wand (which he'd had under his pillow, just in case). He was immediately grateful his hand was still under his pillow, hiding his white knuckled grip on the warm piece of wood. He didn't James and Sirius would take too kindly to his wand at their throats, being the carefree pranksters they were. They were two who were standing next to his bed, grinning.

"Nice description, Prongs. Though I think saying Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasion threw up on him works just as well," Sirius said, and he still sounded half asleep. He still _looked _half-asleep as well. His eyes were still really cloudy and out of focus as he stared at Harry, almost swaying on his feet. Harry heard a laugh from some other part of the room and turned to see Remus—already ready to head down to breakfast—laughing.

"It's much too long. I vote for James's," he said, and Sirius stuck his tongue out at him while James cheered, smirking.

"C'mon, Remus! Where's your sense of creativity? Don't you have a description for us?" Sirius goaded, but with half his usual energy. Harry knew that the Sirius he had known wasn't a morning person and it was clear that the teenage Sirius wasn't, either. Remus was too smart to fall for Sirius's bait.

"It's morning. I may be better than you and James, but I'm still no morning person," he replied easily, grabbing his bag, sitting on his bed, and staring at the two. They didn't move, and he sighed. "Aren't you going to leave Daniel alone and get ready? We have breakfast—" Remus started, but was interrupted when Ron shot off the bed next to Harry's.

"Breakfast!" he yelled, grabbing something from his trunk and stumbling towards the bathroom. Harry laughed, and realized that Remus and James were laughing with him. Sirius was staring at the bathroom in shock, and Harry noted that he had his own robes—and hair gel—with him.

"It…it was my turn next," he said slowly, blinking in sleep-fogged confusion. Unbeknownst to the two new boys in the dormitory, the Marauders had a set order of doing things in the morning. In fact, the morning was the only time that the Marauders ever did anything in an orderly manner, simply because they wanted to avoid hexing each other in their morning hazes. None of the Marauders were morning people, and Sirius was least of all (though Remus sometimes thought that James was worse than even Sirius). So, The Order (as Sirius liked to call it, always with a false awe in his voice) had been established. Remus would always get up first (unless it was the night after the full moon, in which case James would) and get ready, then he would wake Sirius up. While waiting for Sirius to move, he would wake James up, and James would get ready. Peter was always the last to get ready, as he got ready the quickest (caring about his appearance the least). The Order had been going on since first year, even before they knew Remus's condition (at that time, Remus had _always _been first up, full moon or no). And now…? Now, the new kids were throwing it off, and it was slightly too much for Sirius's muddled brain to handle.

Harry laughed at the look on Sirius face, and shook his head. Because of the prank, all he had to do was brush his teeth and he was ready. After all, he couldn't mess with his robes or his hair (not that he could ever do much with his hair anyway, and from the look of James's hair, his father couldn't either).

He easily could've undone their prank (goodness knows, Ron had enough experience with prank magic to know which spells had been used. Combine that with Harry knowledge of anti-jinxes and hexes and Hermione's extensive knowledge of everything, the spell would've been gone in a second), but he was enjoying being pranked like just another student. Not the Boy-Who-Lived-Twice, Not the Chosen-One, not the Man-Who-Conquered—just another Hogwarts student. Added to the normalcy—which he was always craving—he had been pranked by Sirius Black and James Potter…his dead godfather and father. He'd take a worse prank if it was from them.

He had trouble stopping his grin as he headed down to breakfast.

Of course, he was also grinning because a certain red-headed, green-eyed Head Girl decided to feel sorry for him.

"Potter and Black can get a little carried away, Daniel. I have to apologize for them. Potter _is _Head Boy after all, so he should have a little restraint," she was telling him a breakfast, totally ignoring James and Sirius, who were staring at her with open mouths. James was stunned that she was sitting with him…again. Sirius was stunned that she felt she had the right to talk that way.

"You were laughing last night!" he said incredulously, causing some fifth years boys going by to drop their jaws and stare from him to Lily. "Not like that, you idiots!" he snapped at them as Lily paled.

"For once, I agree with Black. Never. Like. That," she said, and then she leveled her infamous glare on the fifth years, who hurriedly—and wisely—moved on and sat at the other end of the table. Then she transferred her glare to Sirius, though it wasn't much of glare. Her twitching lips and twinkling eyes ruined the effect. "Last night was different. Had you made it undoable, it would've been okay, but—" she was saying, and James and Sirius were preparing their protests (not that it required much preparation, they'd done this so often). But they didn't get to give a premade excuse from their rather lengthy list. Their defense came from a different mouth.

"They're pranksters, Lily…would they be the infamous Marauders if they made a prank easily undoable? And anyway, it's only a day. I'm sure the Professors won't let me walk around out of uniform for long," Harry said, laughing and pushing a roll of orange hair out of his face. Ron's, Hermione's, and Ginny's lips twitched at the mention of the Professors, knowing that he was talking of McGonagall, and they broke out into full smiles as James and Sirius looked at each other, slightly worried—but not overly so—and clearly thinking of the same professor.

"Er—you're okay with this?" Lily asked, her jaw dropping this time. She clearly thought that no sane person would be happy to walk around with puke-orange-neon-yellow-highlighted dreadlocks and bright purple robes for a day.

"Okay with it? Yes…it's a prank. It's not like they killed me," Harry said, laughing slightly. "No, I just look a little—er—_interesting_." Harry couldn't help but look down at his robes, which were flashing green, black, red, and silver stars. The red and purple didn't really go too well together. Then he smirked at James and Sirius. "And you know what else? I stand by what I said before…" Harry said dramatically, letting his voice drop out. He paused as Sirius and James leaned in towards him, "you guys have nothing on Fred and George!" with that, he grinned as the two pranksters spluttered in mixed shock and indignation. With a smile sent his friends way, he nodded and left, whistling a happy tune.

After he was gone, there was silence for a few minutes around the eight remaining.

"He's kidding!" the two boys said together.

"There's no way they're better than us," Sirius said.

"We're the best there was, is, and ever will be! Look at all we've done to Snivellus!" James said, not noticing Lily's eyes hardening dangerously.

"Yeah!" Sirius said, and James, feeling like he was on a role, kept going.

"Do you remember the one time we turned his robes neon pink?" James asked, grinning.

"Green hair?"

"Go Gryffindor robes?"

"Bubble burping and speak jinx?"

"How 'bout that one time we took his pants off in front of every—" WHAM! James was forced to shut up as Lily shoved a pastry in both his and Sirius's face.

"What was that for?" Sirius asked, annoyed. He flinched as Lily glared at him. "Never mind," he muttered, shaking his head and looking away. No teacher could get him to back down (well, McGonagall could when she was really, _really _angry), but in the morning, when Lily's anger was roused, let's just say that she could make even Sirius Black feel slightly guilty for whatever he'd done to incite her wrath. (This weakness—as Sirius referred to it—was simply because he was too tired to be his normal, carefree, "I-don't-care-what-Lily-or-the-Teacher-think-of-my-Behavior" self). And this morning, she was particularly furious. The two boys had managed to forgot that Lily reacted rather strongly to mention of _that _day. It was a sore spot and the entire school (rarely with exception) knew not to mention it to the witch. If you did, you faced her terrorizing, rad-haired wrath.

"Can you pass some eggs, Rupert?" Remus casually asked a stunned Ron. Ron didn't even react, he was still staring at James and Sirius in slight humor and Lily in scared awe. He was too distracted to remember that his name was Rupert now. Hermione elbowed him.

"What?" he asked. "Oh, sure, Remus," he said quickly, catching on to his slip. Everyone else put his lack of reaction to the question on being stunned that James and Sirius had gotten 'pasted.' The fact that no one else reacted to James and Sirius getting literally creamed showed that they were used to such a scene. It wasn't Hogwarts without James and Sirius ending up with some type of food on their face at least twice a month, usually more (and usually courtesy of Lily).

Sirius grinned suddenly, licked his lips, and said, "Give me one of the pastries. Taste's good." Everyone laughed.

They didn't notice that hadn't truly left and was standing at the doors to the Great Hall, smiling at them sadly. But Ginny did, and worry entered her eyes at his face. She found herself wondering what would happen once they left. After all…Harry would once again be loosing Remus, Sirius, and James. How would he deal with it?

The exchange students, the Marauders, and Lily and her friends took up most of the right side of the Transfiguration classroom. Lily found herself giggling at odd moments, looking at James and Sirius. James was chuckling too, as was everyone else. Sirius kept asking what everyone was laughing at. He was quiet unaware that he had missed the cream in his eyebrows when he'd wiped his face. His eyebrows moved with every facial expression and because of everyone laughing at him (he _was_ aware that they were laughing _at_ him), his face changed expression a lot.

"Quiet," McGonagall said, sweeping into her classroom and up to the front. Silence fell almost immediately, everyone suppressing their laughter.

McGongall let her eyes sweep over her classroom, resting on the smirking Slytherin's for a fraction of second before moving immediately to the Marauders. If the Slytherin's were smirking, something was up with the four Gryffindor boys. But…they were smirking too?

The class could almost see her working things out on her face as she started hard at Peter—who kept getting a silly grin on his face—, then Remus—who kept his face pretty straight, but his lips did tend to twitch and his flick to his right, to where James and Sirius were sitting. She paused for a long while on James, whose face was the picture of innocence—a perfect clue that something was up. Finally her gaze settled on Sirius, and she studied him for mischief. Then a small smile suddenly graced her face.

"Mr. Black, I didn't know that cream was an accessory," she said, raising one eyebrow. Of course, Sirius just had to raise both of his, getting the cream into his hair. This made his friends crack up, and the rest of the class was soon laughing along. Especially as Sirius still clearly had no idea what was going on.

"What!?" he yelled angrily.

"Mr. Black, could you kindly wipe the cream out of your eyebrows? It seems to be distracting your classmates," she said, and Sirius's hands reached his face in a blur. He quickly wiped it off, looking slightly mortified that he hadn't noticed it. "My hair!" he was heard to whisper to James. Harry bit back a snort. And concentrated on what McGonagall was saying. "Now, to the rest of you, I must talk of N.E.W.T.'s first, though I'm sure you've all had this talk already," she said, and her lips twitched as the class groaned. "I am sure you all remember you Ordinary Wizarding Levels, but I promise you that your Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests are much, _much _harder. They have earned their names. I am sure that more of you will have breakdowns during the test, but if you study right and prepare, there should be no need. Of course, this is easier for some of us than for others," she said sharply, her eyes straying to the Marauders. They looked back at her quite innocently. "If you apply yourselves and do your homework, you should be amply prepared." Once again, she paused her lecture to send a hard look her students way, and not just the Marauders were on the receiving end this time. "So, let's get started. I expect all of you to do your best and get at least E's on your N.E.W.T.'s, because I know you're all capable of it. Quills out, and write down what's on the board," she said, and with a flick of her wand, notes went up.

Harry sighed along with his classmates as he got out his quill and parchment. Notes really were a bother…maybe he could just use Hermione's…

"Why aren't you writing anything?" someone hissed at him. He turned to Ginny and sighed.

"I am going to be writing the same notes for McGonagall once we get back. I really don't want to write the same notes twice," he told her, thanking his lucky stars that it was a perfectly viable excuse.

"And how are you going to explain it to McGonagall?" she asked him smartly, a smirk playing on her lips.

"Er…tell her I already know this?" he tried, quickly scanning the notes to see that he did, in fact, already know this. It was a bit more complex than changing your eyebrows, but it was a form of self-transfiguration he had studied already. He silently thanked his lucky stars for the conversation he had managed to get into with Victor Krum at a celebration at the Weasley's (he had once again been invited by Fleur, and Ron had actually been civil. Well, as civil as staring at someone else in awe and asking for their autograph—11 times—could be considered to be). They'd ended up discussing the Triwizard, Fleur joining them. Krum had told them how he'd done his transfiguration for the 2nd task, and he'd spoken irritably of what he'd done wrong.

"Would you care to prove that?" Ginny asked with a slight smirk, pretty sure he couldn't. And Harry really didn't want to test it. He might understand the notes this time, but he had never actually done the magic. He scowled slightly at her, picked up his quill, and hastily started scribbling down the notes. "Hm," Ginny said in a satisfied tone.

"Shut it, Bonnie," Harry said, only half crossly.

"You know I'm right," she answered him in a whisper that somehow managed to convey a sing-song tone.

"Do not," he answered back, not really taking his eyes from either the board or his paper.

"I'm always right. Admit it."

"Never!"

"You just don't want to admit it."

"That's what the 'never' would imply," he responded, with a slight smirk of her own. She let a smile flash across her face.

Silence settled at their table for about five minutes before Ginny took up the conversation again. "So…what exactly did you mean, you love Bonnie?" she asked him suddenly. He jumped at the question, drawing a line across his notes and staring at her. He didn't notice Hermione elbow Ron to get him to stop evesdropping.

"Er…well…I guess that…I, er…um...ImeantwhatIsaid," he said quickly, going back to his notes. He really didn't want to have this conversation in the middle of Transfiguration! And definitely not while he looked like a Christmas Ornament Gone Wrong, as James had so accurately described him.

"Hmm? Could you repeat that?" she said, and he risked a glance up at her. Which was stupid, really, because he had trouble looking away from her eyes once they met his.

"Well…I said…um…I mean what I said…I love Bon—er, you. I love you," he said, before blushing and looking back to his notes. They weren't really that interesting. Why in the world did he keep looking back at them?

He felt something grab his hand under the table and squeeze it gently, and looked up automatically, kicking himself as soon as he did so. But she wasn't smirking at him, or grinning. No, she only had a small, happy smile.

"That's good to know," she said, squeezing his hand again, before leaning in and whispering in his ear, "because I'm waiting for you." Suddenly, she was back to t aking her own notes, his hand cold without hers holding it, and his ear still tingling from the closeness of her mouth and warmth of her breath. He blinked, then looked at her. She was waiting for him. He'd known it, but to have her say it…He smiled softly to himself. Reaching under the table, _he _gave _her _hand a quick sqeeze.

"I hope I'm worth it, because I know you are," he said, thanking God that Ron wasn't listening. Ron would never let him forget saying something that corny. But he thought it might be worth it, even if Ron was listening. Ginny was grinning at him, her smiled dazzling and love shining in her eyes. It was at times like these that it was the hardest to remind himself why didn't just take her in his arms and kiss her. But what they'd said was true…it was worth waiting for. When they were ready. Harry coudlnt' help hoping he got over his depression soon.

A few minutes later, Ginny let out a frustrated sound—somewhere between a snort and groan. "How many notes are there!" she whined quietly, looking at her two rolls of parchment full already.

"This is a difficult branch of Transfiguration, Ginny," he said, shrugging his shoulders. At the table next to them, Sirius suddenly let out a loud, bark-like laugh, and James quickly joined him. Harry quickly looked away from Ginny, but not before she saw the conflict in his eyes. Happiness warring with sadness. She leaned in towards him, and his eyes were drawn up towards hers. She was staring at him with intense, serious eyes that made him want to look away.

"Harry…can you handle this? And don't brush me off with a simple 'yes,' either. You know that I'm not talking about Transfiguration. Can you handle getting them back only to loose them again so soon?" she whispered, her eyes searching his. He wished he could pull his blue eyes away from her brown ones, but found it impossible.

He tried to brush it off with a 'yes,' just as she'd told him not to, but somehow, he was unable to. The words got stuck in his throat. He sat there, struggling for words, for a few seconds before he simply shut his mouth and shrugged.

"I don't know, Bonnie. But I have to, don't I? It's gonna happen," he told her, searching her gaze and seeing the heaviness there.

"Will your life ever be easy?" she asked him, a smile playing upon her lips. He knew that he wasn't just hearing an undertone of seriousness to the question.

"Probably not what's considered easy to normal people, Bon, but easy for me? Sure…I mean, he's gone, isn't he?" There was no casual grin, no triumphant smile, no happy smirk gracing his lips. They were slightly turned down, in a frown that was there too often of late, and Ginny looked unsure whether to frown or smile. In the end, she settled on a small, comforting smile his direction.

"Yeah, he is, Harry. Everyone was fighting so that peace could be achieved, so that we didn't have to go on living in fear…and we don't. It's bittersweet," she said, never once bringing up anyone's death, but addressing the issue anyway.

Harry sighed and looked away, looking at his hastily written notes. He shook his head, resting it on the palm of one hand. She was right. Remus and Fred and Colin and Snape…they'd all died for a good cause. As Lupin had said, he'd died so Teddy could have a chance at freedom. And Teddy did have a chance at freedom, so did everyone else…Dennis Creevy, Bill and Fluer's child (which was on the way), the first years…..even those who had fought and survived the battle…but did that justify what he, Harry, had done? …Harry couldn't help letting a small smile creep upon his face even as the doubts wormed there way back into his mind. Because, for the first time since it had happened, Harry allowed himself to think that it just might be justified.

**A/N Had to be a little more than pure fluff, didn't it? Don't worry, there will be a plot and more interaction later. This is just a chapter to show how Harry's already beginning to be affected by being here, free of fame and expectations. He's being allowed to be a kid, and it's freeing his mind more than anything else ever could. For those of you who think his trip out of depression is coming on fast, notice that the doubts are still there. It will be a while before he's fully our Harry again.**

**Thanks!**


	12. Wakeup Calls and Planting

**Sorry!**

The first week of term went by quickly for everyone.

Lily and her friends were happy to be reunited, all of them having been too busy to get together over the summer. They had quickly caught up and were now just having great time together, like always. Hermione and Ginny were privy to most of their conversations, as the girls of '77 were trying to get the exchange students to feel comfortable and at home in Hogwarts. They relayed many of the conversations to the boys, laughing at Harry's face when it came to his mother talking about boys. Of course, Harry joined in the laughter when Hermione told of the many conversations that centered around James Potter. Lily was relieved that she wasn't being hounded by him anymore, but also very skeptical that this peace would last. Her friends always assured her that she had gotten her point across: she wasn't interested and James would just have to deal with. Ginny said that she thought a rib had cracked from trying not laugh.

The time-travelers were quickly settling in, because while it was in a different time, Hogwarts was still Hogwarts and they all thought of it as their second home (or, in Harry's case, first home). The boys had a lot of fun listening to the Marauders joking around and plan pranks, even giving them a few ideas (most from what Fred and George had said). Because Ron had the most experience with pranksters—he had grown up with the Twins after all—he gave most of the advice, so the Marauders accepted him more than they accepted Harry, who they thought was a bit of a wet blanket. Remus was the only one to strive to make him feel like he fit in, and even he didn't try too hard, not wanting to make his friends—who had done so much for him—angry. He also didn't want to risk his secret. Harry did give his share of advice, but it was more along the lines of what days he thought best or who to get and occasionally a comment on a spell or two. He tried to steer them away from Snape as much as possible, which only succeeded in making him even more unpopular amongst the four other boys. Harry had his motives though. He respected Snape, but—more importantly—Harry wanted to exist, and that meant getting his father to lighten up on Snape. So the mood was always a little tense between the six boys, Ron a little edgy simply because of their dislike of Harry.

The Marauders were also becoming suspicious of him, because he was really advanced in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"It's not natural, I tell you!" Sirius said quietly, but firmly, glancing at Daniel as he helped Lily and her friends with a rather complicated Defensive spell.

"I still don't see what's so wrong with being interested Defense—I'm interested in _and_ I'm a dark creature, but you don't think I'm Dark. And furthermore, the whole point of Defense is to _stop _the Dark Arts, not help it," Remus replied, his voice even quieter then Sirius's, especially when voicing his secret. His tone was tired, as they'd had this argument a lot that week. He was beginning to think the whole thing was pointless, but he wouldn't budge from his position that Sirius was jumping to conclusions.

"Well…_my_ family's really interested in Defense, and I can _promise_ you they don't want to stop the Dark Arts, Moony," Sirius growled, hating the fact that he had to bring his family into a discussion. "But of course I don't think you're Dark—you're Moony! You're one of my best friends! I _know _you."

"And you don't know Daniel yet," Remus pointed out. "I think you should reserve judgment about him until you do, Sirius."

The two argued quietly for a few more minutes, with glances shot Daniel's way every so often (curious glances from Remus and heated glances from Sirius). Sirius finally decided to ask James's opinion on the whole thing, sure that his friend would side with him. People said they were two sides of the same coin, after all, and there was no doubt they were very similar. So what if they'd started to disagree a bit more lately and James had started siding with Remus's maturity over Sirius's impulsiveness? The two were still Padfoot and Prongs. They were best friends, closer to each other than to anyone else. That, and James had confided his strange feelings about the kid to Sirius.

When Sirius voiced the question to James, James frowned thoughtfully instead of immediately agreeing with Sirius, like Sirius had expected. James studied Daniel—and therefore Lily, too—out of the corner of his eyes, a pensive expression on his face. When he finally spoke, he spoke slowly, as though choosing his words carefully. "I agree with Sirius...sort of. There's something…kind of…_off_ about that kid. I'm not saying he's Dark, but he's…well…he's him, and I don't quite know how to categorize him yet," James put in, and Remus was glad someone was being at least partially reasonable, even if this much insight was unusual for James. He did normally just side with Sirius, but he seemed to have become less rash. Remus had noticed that even from the letters throughout the summer.

"Why do you think there's something off about him, James?" Remus asked curiously. He agreed with James, but was interested to see what James thought. Sirius was smirking, quite sure he'd won himself a point and seeing and opportunity to heckle James.

"He's talking to Evans for an extended period of time and has tried to flirt once! Anyone who can manage that is nutters to—hey!" Sirius cut off as James slapped him upside the head.

"While I do have trouble understanding it, that's not what I'm talking about. There's just…something. I can't put my finger on it, Moony, Padfoot, but it's there. He's just…strange, and not like Snape-strange or Lovegood-strange, either. Just…strange. I can't explain it," James said with a helpless shrug, looking to Remus, who he knew was the most likely to understand. Remus nodded, understanding what he'd meant, and James just shrugged again, sending a glance towards the topic of conversation. Sirius, on the other hand, latched on to what James was saying in a totally different way.

"See! He's strange. He's Dark!" Sirius said emphatically, nodding his head as if to make this decision final. James and Remus both sighed.

"I said not Snape-strange, Sirius. That includes Dark," James responded before Remus could. Remus smiled this time and was about declare the argument won when James continued. "I still think we should watch him, though, and let's keep an eye on the others for good measure. I don't think they're evil…but there's definitely something not normal about them," James said, shivering slightly as he remembered a particularly strange look Daniel had given him.

The other Marauders—even Remus, albeit reluctantly—agreed that this was the best plan.

Their slight distrust of Harry lead to them to slightly disliking the boy. And those that they disliked, they pranked. For Harry, they just made sure he was never late for class. From anyone else, that would be taken as respect or care. From the Marauders…well, sufficient to say, by the fifth bucket of ice water, Harry was ready to kill his own dad. Ron tried to be sympathetic, but he couldn't help but find the situation slightly amusing. Harry didn't complain about it to the girls—and made Ron promise to do the same—as he knew they would mention it to Lily, which would get James in trouble. Not only would his dad dislike him more and would Harry appear like a tattle-tale, but Lily would dislike James more, which Harry didn't want. His best source of sympathy came as a shock to Harry, though it wasn't too surprising if he thought about it.

"Still think they're not that bad?" Snape hissed at him in potions class on Monday, a familiar sneer across his features. Harry bit back a retort he would've used on Professor Snape and responded as a fellow student.

"They're annoying, I'll give you that, but I don't see why you seem to hate them so much."

"Simple. They're arrogant, ignorant, bastards who like to show off what little skill they are lucky enough to possess—not that they have much—to anyone, anywhere. A little bit of Quidditch talent makes Potter think he owns the school and is better than everyone else. A bit of skill at magic and they feel they have the right to make everyone else miserable by their stupid jokes and pranks. They're show-offs with heads too large for their own good. If I'm lucky, those inflated heads will explode and save the world some grief," Snape sneered, and Harry had to blink a few times. That sounded far too like the Professor Snape he knew. It was really tempting to call _this _Snape _sir_.

"Hey…I admitted they're annoying, but they _are _my housemates—" _and father and godfather and unofficial-uncle_ "—so be careful what you say. I have to defend them," Harry responded, not looking up from stirring in his Powdered Newt's Tail.

"Unfortunately, yes," Snape responded with an odd expression on twisting his mouth. Harry couldn't decide if it was a smirk or a sneer or a little bit of both.

"Hey, just be thankful you're not the one who rooms with them! I've been woken up with cold water all week!" Harry said, shivering slightly. That water had been like ice!

"I believe it," Snape said, and then he shuddered. "I do not want to think what they would do to me if I lived with them," he said, then he paled and a sick look came over his face. "Oh god…what their room must look like…" Harry almost laughed at the look of horror on his face. He as clearly imagining the chaos of the Marauders rooms, and Harry had a feeling his thoughts were fairly accurate. Harry had thought that his dorm at Hogwarts had been messy (Hermione made sure to mention it whenever she had been up there) but then he had seen the Marauders room. It was expected that Sirius and James would be messy, and they'd sort of thought the rat might be messy (Ron had that his cage was always slightly clean, but still more messy). Remus, on the other hand, they had expected to be extremely organized. They'd though he'd be too clean, bordering of Obsessive Compulsive, but he was just as chaotic as James and Sirius—though there was definite order to his chaos. Harry was also pretty sure that Snape would be clean. After all, the mans classroom and cupboard had always been extremely organized. His reaction to the thought of the Marauders dorm just confirmed Harry's suspicions. He couldn't help but laugh, shaking his head at the thought that was laughing at Snape.

"It's not funny, Smith. It's disgusting. I don't know how you manage it," Snape told him, counting out beetle's eyes for his potion.

"I'm not that neat myself," Harry said with a shrug.

Snape shook his head. "I don't understand you people. I cannot live or work in mess." Snape shuddered at the very thought, and Harry once again chuckled.

" But honestly, how do you stay sane when rooming with them? Just the thought is enough to upset my mental stability," Snape said.

"Number one, I have to. I'm in their year and in their house. Number two, I have Rupert. He's my best friend from the states, so he helps me handle it," Harry said with a shrug. "Of course, the others would probably tell you I'm not entirely mentally stable to begin with, so it wouldn't make that much of a difference." Harry couldn't help but grin, but he froze when Snape chuckled quietly.

"Be that as it may, you are in no way as mentally unstable as _Potter _or _Black,_" he said, and Harry jumped when he spat out their names. Snape happened to be cutting up some roots, and he had cut them rather roughly—nicking the table with his knife—when he'd said the name of the two boys.

Harry was wondering whether to defend the two, weighing of his loyalty to their future selves, his loyalty to Gryffindor, and his dislike of the future Snape against his annoyance with the boys now and his respect of Snape. In the end he decided that the boys of now had not earned his defense of them, so he just shrugged. "I'll give you that," he said, and Snape raised an eyebrow at him.

"What happened to defending your fellow…Gryffindors?" he asked Harry, disgust in his voice when he mentioned his rival house.

"Before, you were attacking them viciously. Now, you're just stating a fact," Harry said with a grin. It wasn't that big of an overstatement. There were times he found himself wondering if Azkaban had had the opposite effect on his Sirius and had managed to hinge his mind instead of unhinging it, but there was no doubt that the Sirius of this time was rather crazy. Harry knew that it really was an exaggeration, but he didn't feel too warmly towards his doormats at the moment (Ron being the exception, of course) and so felt justified. Anyway, it's not like he was letting Snape walk all over their reputation. He was just admitting that the four boys were a bit off their rockers, but anyone in Hogwarts would admit to that—even the four boys in question.

"You know, you're not bad for a Gyffindor," Snape said suddenly, shaking his head with a small smile. There was still disgust and distrust in his voice when he said Gryffindor, but Harry knew that that was a massive compliment. He also knew that it didn't mean Snape and he were friends or anything, it just meant that Snape had decided not to hate Harry with a passion. Harry decided he'd take what he got.

"Not all Gryffindors are bad," Harry said, not acknowledging the other part of the statement. That would be too weird, and he doubted Snape expected him to. "You can't judge them all based on four people."

"People do that to Slytherin, so why can't Slytherin do that to the rest of the world?" Snape snapped back. Harry was caught off guard with the bitterness hidden in Snape's voice, but understood when he saw that Snape's gaze was on Lily's friends. From what he'd seen in Snape's memories, they had never approved of his and Lily's relationship, and he no doubt partially blamed them for the falling out between he and the woman he loved. Harry also knew that Snape took the majority of the blame upon himself, but he thought he knew how Snape felt. Being judged because of what you were rather than who you were was no new concept to Harry.

"I'm not saying it's right, but you have to admit that most Slytherins actually live up to their reputation," Harry said. "From what I've seen, you're all sneaky. I've heard enough of you talking to know that the majority have an unhealthy fascination with the Dark Arts," Harry said, and this time it was his voice that was filled with disgust. Snape started and gave Harry a calculating look, just being reminded how much Harry was against the Dark Arts. Harry felt those eyes on him, but went on making his potion, knowing that Snape was weighing his options carefully. Continue a conversation with someone who was dead against what he was for or shut him off. The latter was a very Snape thing to do, so Harry was surprised when Snape started talking. Sure, he had changed the topic of conversation, but he was still talking. Harry was beginning to wonder how pro-Dark Arts Snape had _really _been when he started out as Death Eater.

Could the seed of doubt had been planted long before Voldemort set out after Lily?

**A/N Once again, more character interaction and development then plot, but that's sort of how my stories are. There will be a plot, but this is going to be a **_**long **_**story. I like Snape, so I wanted to explore his mind at the younger years. I also wanted to show how Harry's beginning to separate even those he loves from their past selves and realizing that they are not the people they will be. I know he'd seemed to know it before, but the Marauders reaction to him is sort of driving it home. That's why he didn't defend them. He would defend Sirius, James, and Remus, but Potter, Black, and Lupin—his annoying doormats—don't deserve it yet. He would've in the beginning, but they have lost his respect. **

**I know it's on the short side but I thought this was a good place to end it.**

**Let me know what you think. I'm not sure how happy I am with it.**


	13. Clubs and Complaints

First off...I did tell you I'd be back. This story was never abandoned. Just put on Hiatus for a while. And it was a good thing. I got my head on straight and was able to acclimate to college life with less distraction. I am sorry that I disappointed so many of you, but I feel like it was the move I was supposed to make and I am better for it. On that front, I don't apologize. I do apologize for making you wait and for what will probably be a continuous string of waits for you.

I was re-reading through this in process of editing (which I'm doing pretty strenuously, in between Homework, as I am a Sophomore Chemistry Major, which spells certain doom), and realized that I had most of this chapter typed up already. I was like...well, hey, why not finish it and post it! It only needs to be about two pages longer.

So...this story will be updated. When I have time. I'm having to revisit and overhaul (basically redo) my plot-line. And I'm not failing classes to do so. So...expect sporadic updating. With semi-lengthy breaks in between. I need to decide where this story is headed and go there.

On to chapter 13…

* * *

Chapter 13: Clubs and Complaints

Harry was lost in thought as he packed up his potions ingredients, his mind whirling with thoughts and ideas. He was thinking about everything he knew of the Professor Snape and the Student Snape, weighing them against each other and trying to decide exactly how dedicated Death Eater Snape had been in the beginning. Harry knew he'd had to be fairly dedicated to get where had been, rather high up in Voldemort's ranks. But from the little he'd seen, he couldn't help but wonder if Snape had ever been a 100% loyal follower of the Dark Lord, as people like Malfoy and Bellatix had been when they started. Could his track towards being a spy for the Light have started in Hogwarts? Or even before, when he first got up the courage to talk to Lily at that playground? Harry knew it had been his mother that had caused Snape to stop serving Voldemort, but as he thought of the memories Professor Snape had shown him, he wondered when exactly Snape had truly switched from Dark to Light. Harry had no doubt that by the end of the war, Snape had been against the Dark Arts with whole of his being, and that much of a turnaround had had to start somewhere before Voldemort setting out to kill is mother.

Thoughts along that thread were spinning through Harry's mind faster than Harry could keep up with them. He was so tangled in the crazy web his mind was weaving that he didn't even notice when someone stepped up right beside him. Naturally, Harry jumped as soon as they spoke and all his thoughts were lost to the back of his mind, as well as his books to the floor.

"Sorry for startling you, my boy," Slughorn said with a smile, leaning down to grab one of Harry books. Harry took it warily, eyeing Slughorn. He hadn't liked Slughorn during his time and the man didn't seem any different 20 years in the past. "What do you think of our humble our school? Different from The Acadamy of Magic and Sorcery, no doubt," he continued genially. Harry decided that he'd have to plaster a smile on his face and hold back a sigh as he looked at Slughorn's interested and welcoming smile. The Gryffindor had a pretty good idea where this conversation was headed and Harry refused to be just another one of his trophies.

"Yeah, it's a bit different, but I like it, sir," Harry responded, trying to be respectful but short at the same time. Harry almost winced at his slightly cold tone, but Slughorn must not have noticed, or else he was ignoring it, because he went on talking with that too-cheery smile. Harry knew he was being weighed, his potions skills (which seemed rather high) with what Slughorn had heard from other professors (Harry didn't know it, but all the professors spoke very highly of him whenever Dumbledore inquired or when talking in the Staff Room. They all liked that "quiet, handsome, sad young man from America") versus the connections that Slughorn already had. Harry knew he what he was in for even before Slughorn mentioned anything, and he had to suppress a groan. He had really been hoping to get out of this this time around.

"You room with James, right?" Slughorn asked, and without waiting for Harry to respond, he went on. "He's such a nice boy, quite popular and rather talented. He and all his friends are," the potions professor went on, and Harry had to struggle against snorting at the mention of all James's friend being smart and popular. Somehow, he highly doubted that Slughorn included Wormtail in that comment. "You're rather lucky to be rooming with them, you know."

"Yes, sir," Harry said with a noncommittal shrug. He really wasn't feeling too warmly towards his future father, godfather, or defense professor right now. If you had told him a few weeks ago that that he would be rooming with the Marauders, he would've been overjoyed. Now…well, he didn't feel all that lucky. Left over warm feelings for their future selves could last past a certain number of ice cold buckets of water, after all.

"You boys becoming friends? That's good," Slughorn went, once again not waiting for Harry to respond. "Well, I'm sure you could do with some other's who aren't in your house. Always good do diversify, isn't it?" Slughorn said with another smile. Harry had to bite back a retort about diversifying your contacts to ensure you received Quidditch tickets and dried pineapple. "Well, if you want to meet some more people, I'm having a little get together this Saturday. You and you're friends are more than welcome to come," he said, glancing towards the door where Ginny could be seen waiting in the hallway for Harry to finish his conversation.

The Seeker felt the thrill of triumph at what Slughorn told him. "Oh, I'm sorry, sir. But there are Quidditch tryouts on Saturday and I was planning on going out for the team," Harry said honestly, feeling an unexpected rush of gratitude towards James Potter. He almost chuckled. His annoying dad was at least managing to protect him from the "Slug Club."

Harry's heart sank as Slughorn chuckled happily, waving his hand as if to wave away the issue. "Oh, no trouble. I knew there were tryouts—James _is_ coming, after all—and so the party is scheduled after. I'll just tell James you and your friends are coming with him after try-outs, shall I?" It wasn't a question.

Harry sighed quietly in defeat, pleased when Slughorn didn't hear him.

"Well, I'll have to see how much homework I have. But if I can…" Harry said, trailing off so he wouldn't have to make a commitment.

"Understandable, but you won't have homework from me, that much I can promise you, and anyway, you'll have the rest of the weekend. What teenager doesn't love a reason to procrastinate? So I'm sure you'll be able to attend. See you there," Slughorn said, placing a hand on Harry's back and guiding him to the door, talking all the while. Harry wasn't really paying attention, because he was trying to figure out a way out of this. "Have a good day, Daniel!" Slughorn told him cheerily before shutting the door. Harry blinked a few times. How did he get into messes like these?

"When's the meeting of the 'Slug Club,' Dan?" Ginny asked him from where she was leaning against a wall. Ron and Hermione were nowhere to be seen, so Harry assumed they were off together, getting some alone time.

"After try-outs," Harry muttered darkly, shooting Ginny a half-glare. "Thanks for coming to my rescue, by the way." His tone had an edge of bitter sarcasm, but Ginny just laughed. Of course, Harry just glared more. None of his glaring had any effect on Ginny whatsoever.

"So, you're Dad's a part of the Club?" the former-red-head asked smartly, making the connecting to the timing of the 'little get-together' and the tryouts.

"Yep, he is. Slughorn said something about him being 'such a nice boy, quite popular and rather talented.' And, of course, he's a Potter, so he's got the name to attract Slughorn's attention, too." Harry replied, shaking his head at Slughorn's rather conservative description of his father. As of right now, he wouldn't describe his dad that way. For one thing, nice? About a marauder? Maybe some days, but they were pranksters to their core, and not quite as…friendly with their pranks as the twins had been. He definitely could see what Snape hated about the man. And _rather_ talented? Harry wondered if Slughorn had even seen his dad before. #1) Quidditch Captian since fifth year. #2) Key Chaser since 2nd year. #3) Top third of his class. #4) Top in transfiguration (well, Hermione was actually claiming that spot now, with James right behind her). #5) Top ten in Defense. And, of course, he'd mastered the Animagus transformation by his fifth year (not that Sluhorn would know this, but it did speak greatly of his dads talent). His dad was _very_ talented, that was very clear. And perhaps Slughorn's greatest understatement of all…quite popular. For pete's sake! Even some Slytherin's liked him, not to mention how most of the school worshiped him! And as loathe as Harry was to admit it, Snape had been and was right, his dad ate it right up. And this brought Harry back to the present situation, as his dad no doubt loved the parties, rubbing elbows with the best. "Do I have to go?" Harry asked Ginny hopefully. She just laughed as she slung her bag over her shoulder and started walking, Harry following and falling into step at her side.

"Yes. You don't really have a reason not to, Daniel," Ginny reminded him. "And they're not that bad, really. I was a part of it too, remember, so I know what I'm talking about. You were just looking for a reason to complain about it."

"I think they _were_ that bad. And maybe I do have a reason…what if I'm really tired after Quidditch try-outs?" he said in a stroke of brilliance.

"If James, Rupert, and I are going, then that excuse won't fly, Daniel Smith," Ginny told him. Harry rolled his eyes at the bad pun, though he doubted Ginny had intended it.

"Well maybe Daniel Smith is just rude like that," Harry muttered sullenly. Ginny chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"And if Daniel is just that rude, then Bonnie is just that ready to hex some manners into him," Ginny said, smirking at him. The blonde-boy scowled at her lightly. "I'm sure a good bat-boogey would get even that rude Daniel to be polite, aren't you?" she grinned sweetly. Harry just continued to scowl. Ginny laughed at him and rolled her eyes. "Really, you can survive something like this. Just remember you're not famous yet so he won't be hounding you quite as badly as he did in your 6th year. That makes it a little better, right?" she reasoned.

"No," Harry said stubbornly. Harry really, really didn't want to go to this party. The very idea of being collected, like a trophy, made his skin crawl. Harry didn't think he would want to go to the meeting even if it got his dormmates to like him. Nothing was worth the torture of being at one of the "Slug Club's" parties.

"Oh, stop being a hippogriff, Harry," Ginny said, pushing him lightly with her hip so he stumbled. She, of course, laughed. He just mock-glared at her, looking at her twinkling eyes.

"I don't care what year it is. It is still the Slug Club and it is still annoying. And it's not like he can actually "collect" me this year, anyway!" Harry said, throwing his hands up in exasperation. "It's not like I'll be around for him to make use of his connection in a few months. So..really, I'd be helping him out by not showing up. Not getting his hopes up, and all that," Harry said, nodding to himself. It sounded reasonable to him. Now if only it would sound reasonable to the girl beside him, because if anyone could convince him to do something he really, really didn't want to do, it would be one of the witched that traveled in time with him. Hermione would simply annoy him into going (though she would say she was just pointing out the benefits...continuously...and convincing him to do the intelligent thing. Harry simply called it bullying him into stuff). Ginny would do it more subtly, but she would win him over faster. And of course, her next words did help to encourage him to go, if only to prove her wrong.

"Nice "logic." How very Slytherin of you," Ginny replied cheekily.

"Excuse me? Slyther-what? I'm a Gryfindor, Bon! And...well-Slytherin! Really!" he spluttered at her.

Ginny simply smiled at her ex-boyfriend sweetly (he wasn't too sure he liked that sweet smile of hers anymore). "Yes. Very cunning. And you're right, you _are_ a Gryfindor. So buck up your courage and act like one. Really, Professor Slughorn isn't that bad. After all you've faced, you should be able to take on a portly potions professor," Ginny said. Harry scowled at how reasonable sounding it was.

"How very Slytherin of you," he muttered crossly. Ginny chuckled. "I still say I'm not going. I'll think of something," he told her stubbornly. Quite frankly, he knew she'd already won. Calling him a Slytherin and implying he was being cowardly. Harry would have to go now just to prove her wrong. Honestly, sometimes Harry wondered why Ginny hadn't been sorted into Slytherin. She was brilliant at getting people to do what wanted, well, him at least.

"Well, I say you _are_ going and I know Emma will agree with me," Ginny told him. "But I have a personal motive for getting you to come. I need someone to hang out with who won't be interested in snogging the other person the entire time. As glad as I am that my pillock of a brother finally got it into his head to ask her out, I could do with less of them kissing in front of me," Ginny said, pulling a face. "I need you to save me from that horror. I think I'll go mental if it's just the three of us."

Harry chuckled. "Well, I guess I can survive this sort of torture if you're sanity demands it. Goodness know, you don't need it tested any more than it already is," Harry teased. Ginny's arms were full of books, so she settled for pushing him with her hip again. Harry laughed.

"You sure now how to make a girl feel appreciated, Dan," she said, rolling her eyes with a smile. He smirked.

"So, do you think we should try to catch up with Emma and Rupert or give them more alone time to snog, as according to you, that's all they think about?" Harry asked Ginny.

"I didn't say it was all they think about. Hermione definitely thinks about school as much as she thinks about kissing my brother. And I say hang back. Give them some alone time. They deserve it. They haven't been able to be alone together for the past week and they barely got any alone time before, either. They are a dating couple, Dan. And anyway…we've only got supper next. It's not like we'll be late or anything," she said with a shrug, and Harry noticed a light blush paint her cheeks. He had no idea why she was blushing, so he just ignored it.

They settled into a comfortable silence, and Harry's mind—it being the typical mind of a young wizarding male—went right to Quidditch. Try-outs were tomorrow, after all. He wondered how good James actually was. Sirius had always said he was good, as had Remus, Dumbledore, and McGonagall, but he couldn't help but wonder if it was just bias. Did they just say that because they had loved him so much? Of course, Snape had also admitted that James had talent on the Quidditch pitch (in a snarky, he was arrogant and I hated him sort of way), so Harry knew that his dad could, at least fly pretty well. But compared to Harry…? He found himself afraid, a feeling that Harry was quite used to. One doesn't live the life he'd led without fear. The problem was, he wasn't afraid for his life or the lives of others, and that _was_ different. Harry was afraid of his flying ability, for the first time in his life. He was afraid that he wouldn't be as good as his father and therefore let James down (even though James wouldn't know that Harry was letting him down, but Harry didn't try to make sense of it). But he was also afraid that he would be better than his father and it would give his father more reason to dislike him, because of jealousy. Before, he'd taken it as an extreme compliment when people compared his flying ability to his fathers. Now, he was worried. On what end of the spectrum would he be in relation to his dad's flying ability? And what sort of a barrier would it put between them? He'd never had to actually try out for Quidditch, as he'd just been in flying class when he was first put on the team and the first time they'd needed someone to play seeker had been when he left. After all, they had their team of three chasers, their two unbeatable beaters, and Harry as a seeker. It was known that they would make it, which was why no one else had ever signed up to try out for Seeker. And of course, you don't try out if you're the captain. And to try out for the first time in front of your dad…Needless to say, Harry was beginning to feel like it was his first match again. Only this time, he hoped he managed to catch the snitch with his hands, not his mouth. Harry doubted that nearly swallowing the snitch would impress James Potter very much.

Everyone had always said that Harry was like James, and he was just proving their point now. As he worried over the Quidditch tryouts, his dad was brooding over the very same things, just as troubled as Harry was, but for very different reasons.

"So, knut for your thoughts?" Sirius asked James casually, glancing at his best friend's pensive look as he grabbed a dinner roll.

"Just thinking of tryouts tomorrow," James responded with a shrug, also grabbing a roll. "It's nothing overly serious, Sirius."

Sirius dropped his roll onto his plate and let his jaw drop open in an over-dramatized reaction. "What!" he said in disbelief, causing James to look over at him and roll his eyes at the exaggerated expression on Sirius's face. " James Potter—Quidditch Captain for three years, Gryffindor Chaser for 6 six years, Quidditch obsessed for seventeen years—saying that Quidditch isn't overly serious?" Sirius said in mock horror and shock (though shock wasn't all that fake, because James always took Quidditch very seriously and tended to yell at anyone who didn't). "What are you going to say next, that Lily Evans isn't all that pretty?" Sirius teased him. He was rewarded with a punch in the arm from a scowling Head Boy.

"Number one, I have not been Quidditch obsessed my whole life—" Sirius raised his eyebrows disbelievingly—"I didn't know what Quidditch actually was until I was at least one!" James said, grinning slightly. Sirius rolled his eyes, but smiled too. "Number two…I would never say anything regarding Lily's beauty that made her less than what she is—the most perfect girl in school, if not the world!" James stated calmly as he buttered his roll and took a bite. Sirius let out a bark-like laugh and grinned the careless grin that made the female population of Hogwarts swoon.

"That's the Prongs I know!" he said, still chuckling as he scooped up some more Shepherds Pie.

"Well, it's the truth. But back to the whole Quidditch thing…Sirius, I think Quidditch is quite important, you know that," the Quidditch Captain stated, giving his friend a small glare as the dog animagus snorted. "Alright, I think it's very important, but that's not the point. The point is, Sirius…Quidditch is important—it's amazing and awesome and the best damn thing ever invented by wizards!—but I'm beginning to realize that there's a lot more that's way more important."

Sirius smirked as James's gaze traveled down the table and rested on a certain red-head. But they didn't rest there for long. He scanned the rest of the Great Hall, too, and Sirius was shocked to see how somber his facial expression was. James looked…sad. The prankster never looked sad, at least not like that. Sirius was beginning to worry about where this conversation was going. He didn't do serious conversations. He brushed everything off with a joke. Sirius was watching James's face, his own expression turning rather serious.

"You remember yesterday, when that Brown bloke was taken out of class to be told his dad had been killed in a skirmish?" James said, his normally mirth-filled eyes nodded rather slowly, knowing his response was unnecessary as James wasn't even looking at him, but needing to do something other than just listen. The words weren't ones he liked to hear and he really didn't like the grave tone of the conversation. It was making him really uncomfortable. "Well…my dad's an auror, too. What about him? When will he be taken? Or Remus's parents? I mean, his dad is a pureblood that married a muggle, which we all know You-Know-Who doesn't like. Or even you're family, Sirius. What if Regulus gets caught in the line of fire? I know how much you claim to hate him, but I can see it your eyes—as much as you dislike him, he's still you're little brother."

Sirius wasn't smirking at all now. He even scowled darkly when his best mate brought up his sibling. But as much as he tried, even Sirius couldn't ignore the truth or deadly seriousness of James's words. He'd wondered the same thing a few times, and always watched Moony whenever they'd heard of another half-magic couple who'd been killed. He'd just never had the courage to voice his fears. To voice them made them real, and that was something Sirius couldn't face quite yet.

James continued, looking down at his plate and pushing his peas around with his fork, his voice small. "I can't help but wonder why I bother to worry so much over something so…unimportant. We're in a war, Padfoot, a _real war_. What does it matter it I get a goal or not?" James said, looking at Sirius desperately. And as Sirius looked into his friend's serious and pleading eyes, he suddenly understood what James was saying—or, more, what he wasn't saying. James wasn't really thinking about Quidditch. He was worrying over his _right_ to think about Quidditch like he always did. With people dying right and left, James felt guilty caring about something as transient and inconsequential as the Quidditch Cup. Quidditch was just a game…war was life and death. Sirius tried to come up with something to say, as James sighed, looking away from Sirius and up into the enchanted ceiling, his face clouded with doubt.

"You know…" Sirius said slowly, and James snapped his gaze back to his best friend, "it's fine to worry about it. It's meant a lot to you through the years. I mean, how many parties have we snuck in Firewhisky for?" Sirius asked with a grin, sincerely hoping that a joke would help. He just wasn't ready to deal with this yet, even if James was. Sirius was hopefully studying James's face, praying that he would see some sign that his normal coping strategy had worked. The corners of James's mouth twitched upward in a smile, causing Sirius to sigh in relief. His jokes were working. They weren't perfect, but they were being effective, which was all Sirius had really wanted at the moment. He'd face this conversation later…right now...now, he couldn't.

"I wouldn't mention sneaking Firewhisky too loudly if I were you, Sirius. Never know when McGonagall'll hear," James replied. Sirius noticed the lighter tone, but he also heard the guilt that was still just under the surface.

Sirius didn't like this situation. The eldest Black just wasn't used to dealing with things like this. James and he had had serious conversations before, but it was usually James who did the comforting. When Sirius had run away from his parents, he had run right to James, who knew just what to say. But James…he rarely had reason to need real comfort. Sure, he was always a little down whenever Lily turned him down (but it didn't effect him too much, or else he'd be constantly depressed), but nothing major had happened in his life. He had two amazing, doting parents who loved spoiling him like none other. He had three best friends who would die for him in an instant, and he would do the same for them. He was talented, popular, rich…his life was pretty perfect. So Sirius was at a loss. The tables had been turned, and he didn't know how to react. So, being Sirius, he tried another joke.

"Just make sure your seeker can run my brother into the ground, okay?" Sirius said, and James chuckled at this.

It was now James's turn to roll his eyes. "Sirius," he said in exasperation, shaking his head at his best friend. His eyes were lighter, but he still looked a little confused and guilty.

Sirius didn't know what to say to assuage his friends worries. He didn't even know how to answer his own questions about these issues, how could he expect to answer James's? He was the reckless one who declared at least once a day that he was never going to really grow up. This was too serious of a conversation for Sirius. And as joking seemed to be cheering James up a little bit, Sirius decided he'd stick with that strategy.

"Too bad Snivelus doesn't play," Sirius sighed. "Though, on second thought, that might be a good thing. If he did, I would have to tie up one your beaters just so I could have a go at him," Sirius said thoughtfully, and James laughed. Sirius kept going, knowing that this was working and thanking the heavens that it was. "But it would be worth it to hit a bludger at him…Hey, do you think we could charm one to follow him around school?" Sirius asked, sitting up and grinning brilliantly at the idea. He didn't notice the people scoot their food away from him for protection, eyeing him warily.

"Normally I'd agree, Padfoot, but not even Snivelus is worth loosing a Quidditch match," James said, and there was very little guilt in his voice. Sirius couldn't help but feel triumphant. Even if he didn't know how to comfort James, at least he could distract him. He'd have to think about this and be prepared to face it...later. He was still in school. And he was Sirius Black, so serious wasn't his middle name (and the fact that it was his first was just a fluke, or an opportunity the fates gave him to make continuos and terrible jokes).

"Who are you and what have done with my best mate?" Sirius asked him suspiciously, though there was a twinkle in his blue eyes. "I thought anything was worth getting at Snivelus for, even dear Lily-flower's disapproval," Sirius said, raising an eyebrow and ducking as James swung lightly at his head.

"Oh, grow up, Sirius," James said, rolling his eye and shaking his head with a small smile.

"Never!" Sirius said, looking horrified at the very thought.

"I believe that," James responded, smiling even more at Sirius's indignant look.

"Do I even want to know what you two are arguing over?" Remus said, shaking his head as he sat down beside the two. He looked a little bit peaky, and his two friends eyed him with concern. "And before you ask, I'm feeling fine," he said, waving away their worry.

"Moony, you're never fine, not with four days until our outing," Sirius said, dropping his voice a little even though he didn't mention the full moon. After that incident with Snape, he had been extra careful with Remus's secret (and had hated Snape even more for the way he reacted to finding out about Remus). Sirius was as loyal a friend as they came. He could be-and often was, if he was being honest-foolish. But he loved his friends. He could've been in Hufflepuff for his loyalty-and Sirius couldn't help but wonder if his Mother and Father would've been even more horrified by that than by having their eldest go to Gryfindor. He shook those thoughts out of his head. Sirius really wasn't serious by nature.

Remus sighed and shook his head lightly at their concerned faces. "I _am_ fine, Sirius. I'm just tired," Remus replied. He was smiling, but he was pale and there was a tightness around his eyes that always showed up close to the full moon. Every month, they would would watch with concern, and every month, Remus would tell them he was fine. It was their way of showing him they cared about him and didn't care about his curse, and his way of saying thank you.

"No, you're not, but I'll let it slide this time," Sirius said, still giving his friend a concerned look. Moony just rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Truly. I'm not about to keel over. Now show your concern by budging over so I can get some food, Padfoot," Remus said, slipping into the spot next to Sirius as he scooted down the table.

"The 'pie's good," Sirius informed him.

Remus turned to his friend in the exasperation of old conversations being brought up once more. "Sirius Black, I _have_ never and _will_ never like Shepherd's Pie, no matter how many times you tell me it's good or transfigure my food mid-bite into it." Remus turned back to the table and grabbed a slice of Ham, sticking in between a roll to make a sandwich.

Sirius sighed. "Moony...I know I've told you this before, but it still holds true. You, my dear fellow Marauder, are unhinged,-"

-"Of course, I'm friends with you," Remus interjected. Sirius ignored him.

"-How can you not like the goodness that is Shepherds Pie? Especially Hogwart's Shephard's Pie? Those elves have a real talent for making it," Sirius said. He was getting ready to wax poetic about his favorite dish when a sharp voice interrupted him.

"And have you ever thanked them for their work?" Emma said, freezing behind Sirius. She and Rupert had been walking into the Great Hall together to grab lunch. Bonnie and Daniel had come up just in time to hear the question issue from their friend's mouth and the two boys shared a grimace. "You know, for their talents? Their work?" Emma went on. She was glaring at Sirius.

Sirius blinked, glancing at his mates-but James and Remus were as stunned as was. (Peter was in detention this evening). "Erm-no? I mean, they're just house-elves." Daniel and Rupert winced, letting Sirius know he'd made a mistake, as if Emma taking in a deep breath and narrowing her eyes like Lily did before she went a rant didn't give him enough of a warning.

"Just house-elves?" she said. Remus scooted away from Sirius at the tone of her voice. "You say that as if it makes them unimportant. Their work is vital to Hogwarts-and to most places! Can you imagine if they stopped doing it? If they never cleaned and you had to do it instead? Or if they didn't cook that Shepher's Pie you speaking of? Or if they didn't light the fires in the Common Rooms when it gets cold? Do you know what it would be like? They're vital!" Emma ranted. She was really going now, her eyes blazing and her cheeks flushed. Sirius was shrinking back against the table, as if hoping to disappear. James was gaping. Remus actually appeared to be listening. Emma was in full stride, and from the looks on Daniel's, Rupert's, and Bonnie's faces, they'd heard this spiel before, more than once. Emma was in her element. "And do they ever get noticed? Do they ever get thanked? Does anyone ever show any appreciation for their hard and dedicated work? No! Never! They don't even get paid! They're slaves! They're forced to work for no pay! If they disobey, they have to punish themselves! If they think bad about their "masters," they have to punish themselves! They don't have any choices! It's awful! It's slavery and it's despicable! And you, Sirius Black, are just help push the horrid social construct onward!" She glared at the black-haired boy. "Next time you make a flippant remark about House-elves, remember all they do for you!" With that, the girl turned sharply on her heels and continued into the Great Hall, stopping a little further down the Gryffindor table at a couple of empty seats. She glanced back at ther freinds and raised one eyebrow in a "Aren't you coming?" expression that had Rupert scurrying off towards her. Bonnie sighed and walked on, too, though at a noticeably slower pace. Dan stuck around, looking at them sheepishly.

"Erm...sorry about that. Emma's pretty passionate about the House-Elf thing," he said, shrugging and smiling apologetically at the three boys.

"Yeah...I'd noticed," Sirius said, staring down the table at the girl. She reminded him of Lily when Lily went on one of her rants. He decided he wasn't ever going to mention House-elves in her presence again.

"Just avoid the subject. That's what Rupert and I do," Daniel offered. "I'll see you guys at the Quidditch try-outs." With that, he joined his friends at the other end of the table. From what Sirius, James, and Remus could see, it looked like Emma was still lecturing about House-elf rights.

After a few moments of silence, Sirius spoke up.

"See, guys. I told you they were mental."


End file.
